


Saints' Goddess

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Many know and are familiar with the honorable and fearless Saints who battled against evil and protect humanity, but little was known about the Goddess they fought under. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War, reincarnated as Saori Kido. Some saw her as soft-spoken damsel in distress - but that image was far from the truth.This was her story - Saori Kido, who was by fate reincarnation of Goddess Athena. She had faced many enemies and defeated them with her Saints. But all she really wanted was to live a life of an ordinary girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my one and only Saint Seiya fic.

_In a sleek white dress, she walked on bare foot on the white marble floor. Step by step, her feet felt cold. But then, it became sticky. She looked down and found red stains on the white marble floor._

_Red blood stains._

_The blood was hers, dripping down from her beautiful white satin dress._

_Her hands began to shake and her heart was full of fear. An arrow stabbed into her abdomen and blood was dripping..._

Her eyes opened and Saori found herself in her four poster bed. She was in her room. The dream had been reoccurring. Why? What does it mean? She went to her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and dark rings under her eyes were obvious. But it wouldn't be the face that others will see. Make up and toilette would cover it up. She tried not to think of the dream.

White marble floor. Her mansion didn't have white marble floor.

If the dream was a foreseeing, a warning - does it mean that she is in danger?

Saori thought for a moment and counted the number of the people in the mansion, but she only counted the Saints. Who would've wanted her dead other than them?

She grew up with them when they were children. Her grandfather always paid more attention to them. Saori took it as her grandfather found her a disappointment for being a girl. Feeling neglected, she took it out on these boys, who were helpless orphans back then. Everyday she wanted a horse. Not a real horse, but one of these boys to serve as one. Simple, all they needed to do was to get on their fours so she can ride on their back. Hardly any of them dared to say no, which made her angrier for reasons unknown. Later on, her grandfather sent these boys away to be trained as Saints. Now they had returned - all grown up, well trained warriors. Her grandfather had already passed away. She was alone now with only Tatsumi by her side.

And also Julian, her cousin and fiance.

Still, it didn't make her feel safe.

Sitting before her mirror, she began to brush her hair and apply make up. Foundation and powder would cover up the dark circles under her eyes. After finishing her toilette, Saori heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in," she said nonchalantly.

It was Tatsumi, her butler.

Actually, not just her butler but also her mentor and protector.

"Ojou-sama," he greeted politely. "Seiya returned."

 _Seiya_?

"And so he did," Saori said as if she didn't cared. "You can show him his room and get him ready for the tournament." She was talking while rubbing her wrist.

_Ten years ago_

_"I want a horse! I want a horse!" Six year-old Saori demanded, jumping up and down. Staring at the boys, she was to pick her next victim. "Seiya! I want Seiya!"_

_Unlike other boys, Seiya stared at her with a hateful look. He refused to move an inch._

_"Seiya, didn't you hear me?" Saori asked. "I want you to be the horse."_

_"I am not a horse!" He spat, much to the shock of other boys. Who would dare to speak against Saori Kido?_

_Angered, she used her whip and hit Seiya right across the face. Before she could try again, Seiya grabbed the whip and it hit her on the wrist instead. Her bracelet was broken and fell onto the ground. Seiya's eyes remained hostile, which frightened her._

_"Don't...don't look at me like that."_

_"Saori-san!" Jabu, one of the boys, approached her. "Ignore that Seiya! Let me be your horse!"_

_Saori could hardly hear him. Her eyes were fixated on Seiya's face._

That face she still couldn't forget.

"Why are you still here?" She asked Tatsumi. "Go get Seiya settled."

"And what is your plan for today?"

"As usual."

* * *

She didn't tell Tatsumi what she plan to do for rest of the day, and she didn't have to. The day went on it always had. By the end of it, she was alive and well. No blood stained dress and no arrow in her abdomen.

She hardly went to the Galaxian Wars Tournament which was managed by Tatsumi. It was something her grandfather wanted and Tatsumi made it happen. She was not needed, at least from her perspective. She would live her days like any other girl from a wealthy family until the day she wed Julian.

"Ojou-sama," Tatsumi approached her when she returned. "Seiya-"

"What does he want now?"

"He said that he had retrieved the Cloth and thus he should be united with sister."

"His sister?" Saori was amused. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Tatsumi replied. "He was asking you."

"Me?" She laughed. "I never promised him anything."

"Mitsumasa-sama did."

"I never heard it nor seen it."

"Seiya refused to participate-"

"Then you can tell him if he wants to see his sister again, then participate the Tournament," Saori said matter-of-factly. "It's broadcast on television. If his sister is alive somewhere, then she would see him. And they would be united. He needs to stop complaining and use some of his brains." She paused and then changed the subject, "Tatsumi, who won in the last match?"

"Unicorn Jabu," Tatsumi told her. "Against Lionet Ban."

"And who's up next?"

"Bear Geki."

"Pair him up with Seiya," Saori said quickly. She had seen Geki. The man was huge with arms that can strangle Seiya in matter of seconds.

* * *

But much to her shock, it was Seiya who emerged victorious. 

Though Saori didn't go the tournament, she saw most of it on screen. Initially, Geki was winning and beating Seiya nearly to death. But Seiya, no matter how many times he was beaten, he never stayed down. He broke Geki's arm - the source of his strength - and launched hundreds of kicks and won the tournament.

He had grown up.

And he smiled - which she had never seen before.

* * *

Surrounded by cheers and applause, Seiya looked around but saw no sign of his sister Seika though he saw Miho. He waved and she was relieved. Miho was his childhood friend and both of them despised Saori for different reasons. Miho didn't like how Saori treated Seiya while Seiya hated her for separating him from his sister Seika. Together, the two formed a "I hate Saori Kido club". Miho nominated Seiya as president and Seiya named Miho as treasurer.

As he and other Saints leaving the tournament, Seiya noticed that Saori wasn't there. In fact, he hadn't seen her at all since returning from Greece.

"Have you seen Saori-san?" He asked one of the Graude Foundation employee who was there to watch the tournament.

"Ha!" He laughed. "Good luck with that. You can catch her in three places: mall, casino, or horse ranch. But here? Hardly ever. I'm only glad Mr. Mitsumasa Kido didn't live to see how she turned out."


	2. Chapter 2

Huge news went around Tokyo: Saori Kido finally was to make an appearance at the Galaxy Tournament after a long absence. Before, she had only made one appearance and stayed for thirty minutes. Now, not only she was going to attend the tournament, she was also going to perform. The Saints could've cared less because all they wanted was to win the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. Whether Saori was there or not mattered a little. Seiya, meanwhile, waited for his sister Seika. A phone call or a knock on the door. After all, he was on TV and everyone was talking about his match with Bear Geki. Unlike other Saints, he didn't stay at the Kido mansion. Instead, he stayed in a house nearby the dock. Miho and the children from the orphanage paid him visits, much to his joy.

To his disappointment, he still hadn't heard from his sister. Miho and the children tried to cheer him up.

"Don't give up," Miho said. "Your sister will find you."

No, Seiya certainly didn't want to give up on reuniting with his sister. As result, he remained motivated to win the Gold Cloth. It was not to make his mentor Silver Saint Marin proud; rather it was to stay in the tournament as long as he could so Seika could see him sooner or later.

As the Saints already arrived, Saori prepared for her entrance. She was in a silver sleek dress with a pair of long gloves. Her hair was up and her gown was glitter with tiny diamonds. She didn't use much eye shadows but her foundation and powder were heavier to cover up the dark rings under her eyes. 

"Ojou-sama, did you eat yet?" Tatsumi asked.

"I did," she replied.

"When?"

"This morning."

Now it was evening.

Before Tatsumi could say anything else, Saori made her entrance. She could hear feel the reaction from the audience despite no one applauded. In her heels, she walked up to the arena step by step. Unlike other shoes, her heels were thin as needles. It required strength to maintain the balance; however, it did made her look graceful while walking in them. Looking at the audience, she tried not to look nervous and began to speak.

"I like to thank you all for coming," she began, and went on about her grandfather's legacy; his interest in martial arts; and how he discovered the Gold Cloth. After finished speaking, she went to the Gold Cloth and removed its bow and arrow. To the surprise of the audience - and the Saints - she pulled back the bow and aimed the arrow at an archery target that revealed at the other end of the arena. Holding her breath, she took a few seconds to concentrate. Her arms and fingers ached, but Saori trusted her archery skills. She released and the gold arrow shot right into the target.

The audience applauded. 

"She's too thin," one of the kids from Miho's orphanage commented while watching from the screen. Indeed, when Saori was pulling the bow, it was as if she were to disappear into the wind. 

"It was a good shot," Jabu commented.

"You sure it's not programmed?" Seiya was not buying it. "She doesn't have the strength."

Jabu gave him a dirty look and Seiya shrugged it off. He rather find it disgusting that Jabu is still trying to kiss ass with Saori despite how she treated them.

Putting the arrow and the bow down, Saori exited the arena. On her way, she removed her glove and threw it aside. It made her arm sweaty. She walked into back stage and unzipped her dress. It was too tight. She poured herself a glass of water and was relieved that her appearance went well. Closing her eyes, she counted the number of Saints who returned. Bear Geki, Lionet Ban, Unicorn Jabu, Dargon Shiryu, Hydra Ichi, Andromeda Shun, and Pegasus Seiya.

Only two had yet returned. 

Suddenly, Saori felt a chill. Then she realized - another Saint returned.

Cygnus Hyoga.

She headed back to the arena and saw Cygnus Hyoga battling Hydra Ichi. Half-Russian, Hyoga had blue eyes and blond hair. His demeanor was as icy as his power. Saori remembered the mythology of constellation Cygnus. It was Phaethon's brother Cycnus, who grieved Phaethon's death and dived himself into the river to retrieve his bones. The gods were touched by his devotion that they transformed him into a swan and placed him among the stars. Likewise, Hyoga was doing the same with his mother's remains, or so she heard. Back when they were children, Hyoga constantly talked about his mother, if he spoke at all, and how he was going to visit her preserved body under the sea. 

Hydra Ichi was winning first, but then Hyoga's power overcame his. In the end, Ichi was defeated badly.

When she saw Hyoga's eyes, a chill went down her spine.

Her recurring nightmares - an arrow shot into her abdomen - came to her. 

Would it be him?

_Cygnus Hyoga, after winning the Gold Cloth, and kill her with the bow and arrow._

Headache came and she began to feel dizzy. Every time she was near the Saints she feels sick, which was another reason she rarely appeared at the tournament.

* * *

"Are you alright, Ojou-sama?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"All Saints have returned except for Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Saori couldn't recall.

"Phoneix Ikki, Andromeda Shun's brother."

"Who's up next?"

"It's your call."

"My call?"

Saori thought of Shiryu as the possible winner of the Gold Cloth. Jabu and Shun stood no chance, and they were the ones nicest to her. Whenever the Saints were criticizing her behind her back, it was always Jabu who defended her. When they were children, Jabu was also the only one who wanted to befriend her. Shun had been nice to her but then again, Shun was nice to everyone. As for other Saints, Bear Geki and Lionet Ban had already lost. Seiya and Hyoga showed potentials yet one was already at odds with her and the other one looked as if he wants to kill her. Phoneix Ikki was still a no show. So that leaves Dragon Shiryu.

Shiryu, tall and strong, was quiet and well mannered compared to other Saints. He was also a righteous person as far as she could tell. Maybe it'd be the best that Shiryu wins the final round. 

At least, she thinks it's safer that the Gold Cloth is safer in Shiryu's hands. 

"Have Seiya against Shiryu."

* * *

"Are you ready for the battle tomorrow?" Miho asked Seiya.

"I am," Seiya replied with confidence.

"Who's your opponent?"

"Shiryu."

Miho was frightened upon hearing that. "Shiryu? I saw the guy at the tournament. He seemed to be-"

"To be what? I can beat him. Miho, I'm not just fighting to win. I'm fighting for myself and my sister."

Miho only went to the tournament once to see Seiya battle against Bear Geki. The violence was too much for her and she never went again though she watched some of it on TV.

"You think that Saori Kido is having you battle Shiryu so you can lose?"

"She can do whatever she likes, but she doesn't know me."

"She was there at the tournament," Miho said.

"And not doing anything useful."

"No, I was about to say she looks rather sickly," Miho said. "The boys even said that she could disappear into the wind."

Seiya said nothing to that. In his heart, he really didn't care. As long as the tournament goes on and his sister is somewhere in this world, that was enough for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

On a beautiful sunny day, Saori hopped onto a horse and rode off like a skillful equestrian. Actually, she was a skillful equestrian. She had an interest in horse-riding since she was a child. Her grandfather insisted that she was too small to ride a real horse, so Saori demanded the boys he adopted to be her horse. Although most of them complied to her demand, she found it boring and meaningless. Why would she want a horse that's so easy to ride? She liked challenges. She once tamed the most difficult horse - that made her feel victorious.

Speaking of horse, Seiya came to her mind again.

Pegasus Seiya...A white horse with wings.

And certainly not an easy going one.

She had paired him against Dragon Shiryu. On one hand, it seemed that Dargon could perish Pegasus within seconds. But then again, Seiya had defeated Bear Geki despite being beaten down many times. Maybe she should've paired Seiya against Hyoga. Or...

She rode for hours. Unbeknownst to herself, she was thinking of Seiya the whole time.

After she dismounted, she found four little boys standing before her. She didn't recognize them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Saori Kido-sama," one of the approached her and looked angry. "Why are you doing this to Seiya?"

Saori was bewildered.

"Isn't it bad enough you separated him from his sister?"

"Why are you trying to hurt him?"

The boys bombarded her with questions one after another. Initially Saori was annoyed. Then, as the boys went on, she was mad.

"Enough!"

Seeing her anger, the boys immediately went silent.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" She demanded.

"We are Seiya's friends," one of the boy replied. "We want him to be happy."

"And how can I make him happy?"

"Let him go!" One of them said.

"And reunite him with his sister."

Honestly, Saori didn't even know Seiya's sister's name or what she looks like. Even worse, she was offended that they were accusing her of something she didn't do. When she first met Seiya, he was alone without family. She certainly didn't see him with any sister.

* * *

To prepare themselves for the next tournament battle, the Saints grilled themselves in work outs. Hyoga was punishing himself with push-ups; Shun was practicing yoga; Shiryu was kickboxing; and Geki was weight-lifting. Hydra Ichi chewed his gum and watched from afar. As they were all preoccupied with themselves, the door opened.

Saori marched in, ignoring other Saints, and went straight up to the lat pull-down.

"I need to have a word with you!" She spat. "You have no right to accuse me of things I never done! I never separated you from your sister! I can't believe you are hiding behind four little boys and have them yell at me! How dare you! And how immature!"

The person at the lat pull-down turned and turned out to be Jabu.

Now Saori felt awkward.

"I assume you are talking to Seiya," Jabu said. "He isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"He's staying in a house near the dock," Shun told her.

Saori turned and stormed out without another word.

* * *

She would've walked to Seiya's place had Tatsumi not stopped her.

"No," she went to the door herself before Tatsumi could join her. She pounded the door and waited.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Seiya appeared before her shirtless and hair wet.

Now she was blushing from head to toe.

Quickly, Seiya closed the door. Saori heard noises from inside, like vacuuming. Finally, the door was opened again. This time, he was all dressed.

"What are you doing here, Saori Kido-sama?"

"I'm here to ask you to stop ruining my reputation!"

"Your reputation?"

"I am not the one who separated you from your sister!" Saori said heatedly. "You are trained to be a Saint and earned your Cloth. It is your duty. If you want to be with your sister, then go find her instead of washing your hair! If you have a problem with me, then come talk to me! Stop crying to these little boys who don't have a clue what they are talking about!" She bit her lips and said, "Ai gamisou."

Seiya burst out laughing.

"Saori-san, den échete kanénan trópo." (Saori-san, you don't have any manner.)

Saori was surprised that Seiya knows Greek, but then recalled that he was trained in Greece.

"My grandfather never tolerated foul language, and I don't swear."

"But you just did."

"Well then, that's exactly how upset I am!"

She folded her arms and sat on his bed. A moment later, she spoke, "You want to find your sister, then you can go. Just stay for one more match - against Shiryu. Win or lose, you can go after that."

Seiya couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I certainly have no interest or desire to withhold someone against his will," she said.

"That's good to hear," he replied.

Saori rose and was on her way out.

"Saori-san, faínetai árrostos." (You look sick.)

That was exactly Miho said about her. Now with Saori standing not too from him, Seiya agreed.

"Écho akóma to mastígio." (I still have that whip.)

With that said she walked out of the door.

The whip she referred to was the one she used against Seiya when he refused to be her horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Saori had no malicious intent towards Seiya. Rather, from her perspective, it was Seiya who saw her as a scapegoat for the misfortunes in his life. Such as man it'd be better off that he leaves. Ironically, it was something they agreed on.

But seeing Seiya up against Shiryu, Saori wondered if it was her unconscious revenge.

One punch - just one - Seiya was beaten down.

Unlike Seiya, who was open with his emotions and reckless with his actions, Shiryu was more quiet and calculating in comparison. It was definitely more than sheer strength, like when Seiya fought Bear Geki. Shun, Hyoga, Nachi, Jabu, and Ichi were watching feet away from the ring.

"He's down," Nachi remarked. Who could've endured such a powerful punch and stand back up again?

Yet, that was exactly what Seiya did, much to everyone's shock.

It was going to be longer fight.

If the first blow from Shiryu was bad, then the second one was lethal. It was the Rise of Dragon.

And yet once again, Seiya rose back up. Not only he was alive, though not unhurt, he launched his Pegasus Meteor Punch. Shiryu used his Dragon shield and blocked off all of them - hundreds of them. He had the strength and the powerful cloth with his shield. Defeating him would be impossible. The right arm delivered the lethal punch and the left arm bore the unbreakable shield. Again and again, Seiya was beaten down.

"This is the end of him," Nachi said.

"It isn't," Saori comment. "He is not going to give up at this level."

"Saori-san!" Shun, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, and Ichi were surprised to find Saori stood with them. Instead of dressing up to the nine, she dressed casually. Hyoga remained in his spot and said nothing.

She was correct. Seiya climbed back up.

"Strongest shield and strongest fist," Jabu said. "Seiya has no chance."

"He does," Saori said. "There is a way."

The Saints looked at her and Hyoga coolly chuckled. It seemed like he knew what she meant.

"The strongest shield and the strongest fist can be a powerful combination," Saori said. "But what if you use one against the other?"

By looking at Seiya's bloodied face, Saori guessed that he figured it out too. He was more sway and clever than she thought. He was going to win this fight. And then, he would leave to go find his sister; she did gave him her word. But losing Seiya...no, Seiya wouldn't leave after this fight. He was every inch of a warrior. He came too far to retreat from this tournament.

Without resistance, Seiya delivered his punch towards Shiryu.

"Suicidal!" Jabu gasped.

"No, it isn't," Saori said.

Indeed, Seiya was beaten badly, but so was Shiryu's shield.

"Ojou-sama, maybe you should leave," Jabu suggested. It was becoming too violent.

"And go where?" Saori questioned. She could do whatever she wants. "The Dragon shield is now broken."

"And Seiya is at the edge of death," Shun added.

"You want me to stop this?" Saori laughed. "Even if I put this to an end,  _they_  won't."

Indeed both Shiryu and Seiya would fight till the end, meaning until one of them is _dead_.

The Dragon Shield was broken so what's next? Without a hesitation, Shiryu removed his armor. Shirtless, he stood in front of Seiya and a Dragon appeared on his back. Now he was to continue the fight without his armor. Seiya, wanting to fight a fair fight, did the same. Before they could continue the fight, Shun ran towards the ring.

"You can't do this! Without armor your bodies can't handle the force!"

Shiryu and Seiya ignored him.

The fight was to continue; and now based on their bodily strength.

"What's driving him?" Saori asked out loud.

"There are things more important than wealth," Hyoga said.

Saori paid no attention to Hyoga. Her eyes were glued on the two Saints. Would Seiya rather die in the arena than retreating from the battle to find his sister?

The two Saints went on with the fight without their armor. Seiya used his meteor punch. This time, Shiryu was unable to dodge it. He was hit, twice. Seiya saw through and anticipated Shiryu's every move.

And he even saw the weakness of Shiryu's Rising Dragon. In that one millisecond, Shiryu's guard was down. Seiya took the opportunity and hit Shiryu right in the heart. This time, Shiryu fell.

And he stayed down.

Seiya won. His second victory.

But every victory has a price.

He collapsed too.

"Tatsumi!" Saori bolted to her faithful butler. "Call the hospital! Now!"

The medics arrived and checked on Seiya and Shiryu. Seiya was gravely wounded but still alive. Shiryu's heart, however, had stopped.

"He's dead?" Saori uttered. She turned and saw Seiya being taken away. "Wait!"

The medics looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"We need Seiya to resuscitate Shiryu," Saori insisted.

"How?"

"Another punch in the back," Saori said. "My grandfather once told me the stories of the Saints and their battle. The heart stopped after the punch from a Saint can be resuscitated by another one in the back with the same impact. Only Seiya can do it."

"Impossible, he can't even stand."

"You underestimated him."

As the medics were taking Seiya away, he spoke. He was weak but his determination was undiminished. "Stop, take me to Shiryu."

Saori watched as Shun picked up Shiryu and Hyoga came forward to help Seiya with his aim. The dragon tattoo on Shiryu's back was fading. Seiya was losing his consciousness but before losing it, he delivered the ultimate punch.

"You did it Seiya!" Shun exclaimed with joy. The dragon tattoo appeared again and Shiryu's heart beat was loud and strong. Jabu cheered along with other Saints while the medics took both Seiya and Shiryu to the hospital.

"Saori-san, do you need to see a doctor too?" Shun asked, noticing how pale Saori became.

"No, I'm fine," Saori said and sauntered away.

* * *

 

She wasn't fine. The image of arrow penetrated into her abdomen flashed before her eyes. She stumbled to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Today's fight was far more violent than the other ones. The shouts and punches were loud. Seiya was covered in blood. Shiryu nearly died. And more danger is coming.

All she wanted was to be an ordinary girl. But her fate wouldn't let her.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle between Seiya and Shiryu took an emotional toll on Saori. After they were taken to the hospital, she went to bed with migraines. The sound of punches rang in her ear. She barely ate one meal a day. Tatsumi was worried.

"Ojou-sama, the tournament," he began.

"The tournament must continue," Saori said. "People will start talking if it stops."

"They are already talking," Tatsumi warned her. "The Dragon died after the last fight."

"And Seiya revived him," Saori reminded him. "Have Jabu face Shun in the next match."

"Very well," Tatsumi nodded. Before he leaves, Saori said, "Tatsumi, tell them, that it is more worthy to face a defeat alive then being a winner dead."

To her, neither Jabu nor Shun would be as reckless as Seiya and Shiryu. Still, after seeing Shiryu fell on the ground dead, she wouldn't want it to happen in the arena ever again.

"You need to stay here and rest," Tatsumi said.

"I will," she nodded. "How's Seiya?"

* * *

Miho added a pillow for Seiya. His arms were covered in bandage. The doctor insisted that he must rest and stay away from intense activities.

"That Saori Kido did it on purpose!" Miho said angrily. "She wanted you to suffer."

"She let me go," Seiya replied.

"What?"

"She said that I can leave to find my sister after my last battle."

"When was that?" Miho was in disbelief. "No wonder she pitted you against Shiryu. That bitch!"

Seiya's face showed dismay. Before he could say something, Shiryu came to his room.

"Hi Seiya," he greeted. "The doctor told me that you saved my life."

"It was nothing," Seiya said and took his hand for a proper handshake. "It was a good match."

The two went on having a good chat.

"You know that Saori-san is ill," Shiryu told Seiya. "Shun told me."

"That's not surprising," Seiya laughed. "When I was trained in Greece, the orphans on the street looked healthier than she is."

"There's something else Shun told me," Shiryu added, changing the tone of the conversation. "His nebula chain has sensed an enemy."

"An enemy? Who?"

* * *

As Shun and Jabu battled in the ring, Saori rested in bed. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep.

_In a white dress, she was walking up a flight of stairs._

_Pain..._

_Wet..._

_Red stain..._

_She looked down and found a golden arrow penetrated into her abdomen. She lost her strength and overwhelmed by pain. She fell onto the ground and saw shadows moving away from her._

_Seiya..._

_Then the sounds of chains...rattling...rattling...rattling like snakes.  
_

She woke up in sweats. The sounds of rattling remained loud in her ear. No, it was not a dream but reality. Chains...only Shun's nebula chains were powerful enough to make such a sound. He should be at the arena fighting Jabu.

The lights suddenly went out. Saori sensed danger.

 _Am I going to die tonight?_ she thought. 

The window was opened and the wind blew the curtains apart. Under the moon light, Saori saw a dark shadow. She was alone facing an enemy. The figure was tall, about Shiryu's height. She could see he's wearing an armor, like the Saint's Cloth. She noticed the tail behind him similar to that of Phoenix.

Wait...Phoenix...

"Saori Kido," the figure said with hatred in his voice.

_Ikki..._

Saori remembered Ikki, the toughest kid among the boys. He was also Shun's older brother but the two had nothing in common. Ikki, like other boys, bore no love towards her or her grandfather. When they were young, they were sent away to be trained as Saints. Seiya was sent to Greece; Shiryu to China; Hyoga to Siberia; Jabu to Liberia; and Shun was to be sent to Death Queen Island, a living Hell. To protect his brother, Ikki volunteered to go to Death Queen Island in Shun's place.

He survived.

But with a price.

He was now here for vengeance.

Saori made no sound. She knew it would be pointless to speak to him. She stood quietly, waiting for his next move. As she anticipated, he launched his attack.

She was fortunately able to dodge from the attack. Moving quickly, she jumped to the other side of her room. The Saints were not here; neither was Tatsumi. Only she could protect herself. Carefully, she reached behind the dresser where she hid a sword - the sword was hidden there to protect herself ever since the Saints' return. Pulling the sword out, she was ready to fight. She was not a weakling, no. She was very well trained in self-defense and sword fight.

He may be strong but Saori was light and quick.

_Let's play a game in the dark._

She closed her eyes and used her senses to detect the movement of her enemy. Her sword was firmly held in her hand. When she sensed the enemy is near, she attacked with her sword.

A bloody cut was on his face.

"Do not underestimate me," she hissed. "Speak your business. What do you want, Ikki?"

"Vengeance," he said bitterly. "For what you have done to me!"

"I have done nothing!" Saori was angered. "I'm only a girl who wants to live an ordinary life. It wasn't me who sent you to the living Hell! It wasn't me who separated you from your brother! You want to kill me? Be warned that it will not be done so easily!"

With her sword, Saori continued to fight him in the light and shadows. It was a good fight, but eventually he had the upper hand.

"You are good, I give you that," he complimented.

Rubbing her arm, stained in blood, Saori showed no fear.

Before he could launch his attack, the door busted open. Saori was shoved aside. Fallen onto the floor, she looked up and found Ikki fought against another figure. Initially she thought it was Jabu.

Only to realize that it was Seiya.

The fight was fierce until Seiya kicked him out of the window.

Saori climbed onto her feet and ran to the broken window and found Ikki fallen seven stories down.

"Ikki..."

"That's not Ikki," Seiya told her. "Only one of his Black Saints."

Blood was still dripping from her arm, staining the floor.

"The Gold Cloth is stolen," he continued.

"Ikki?" Saori asked. "He's here to kill me."

"If that's the case then I wouldn't even be here," Seiya said sarcastically. "Ikki has gone mad. He wants to conquer the world with the Gold Cloth."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Tatsumi, take him to the hospital! He needs to be treated now!" Mitsumasa Kido ordered._

_Six year old Saori watched as Jabu was taken to the hospital. "But grandfather, he's not even hurt."_

_"Not yet, but soon he will," Mitsumasa explained. "His adrenaline is high and thus cannot feel any pain. He will feel it after his adrenaline goes down. You shouldn't have done that, Saori, making him your horse. You are much more fortunate that he is. These boys will have more pain and suffering to endure down the road."_

Wearing a long sleeve stylish jacket to hide her scars, Saori faced reporters. The tournament had to be put on a halt, if not an end.

"Miss Kido, can you explain what happened?"

"Is it true that the Gold Cloth is stolen as part of vengeance?"

"Is it true that the Saints were abused during their training?"

The questions came to Saori endlessly. She stayed silent, feeling the pain from her arm and her hip. During her fight against the Dark Phoenix, a laceration was sustained on her right arm. For that moment, she did thought the end was going to come. The image of Gold Saint Sagittarius flashed before her eyes. Her grandfather had told her the story of the Gold Saint Sagittarius who died to protect Goddess Athena and that he was a brave, honorable warrior. "Whenever you are in danger, he's your guardian angel."

But there was no Gold Saint Sagittarius, but Pegasus Seiya who came to her rescue - and not before pushing her out of the way. Saori landed on the floor. Like her grandfather had said before, her adrenaline was high so she felt no pain. Now that her adrenaline was back to normal, she found pain on her arm and hip. Of course, before eyes of many, she could not show it.

"Phoenix did not come to seek vengeance," she said to the reporters. "Yes, the Galaxy Tournament is currently on halt. People have been hurt. We need time to heal. Phoenix is a madman who had stolen the Gold Cloth with his own agenda. He has no reason to seek vengeance. I grew up in this mansion and saw my grandfather adopted these orphan boys, Phoenix among them. He provided them a roof over their head and food to fill their stomach. Training is hard and at time it can be viewed as abusive. However, my grandfather never abused anyone. If there is anyone, then it'd be me. Once, when I was six, I made these boys my horse. I assume we all have been children and bratty. I'm also safe to assume that none of you will break into someone's house to seek vengeance for something done to you when you were six."

The reporters tried to hold back their laughs.

Saori rose and walked out. Every step was hard and painful - thanks to Seiya.

* * *

"Saori-san," the doctor examined her arm. "The scar will heal, but it will take time."

"And my hips?"

"Bruises," the doctor replied. "I cannot prescribe you pain medication with your current weight."

"That's not necessary," she shook her head. "I don't need it."

"Saori-san, you need to gain some weight."

"We had this conversation before," Saori said carelessly. "I have other things to handle."

She left the hospital and Tatsumi took her back to the mansion.

Jabu had told her what happened at the arena. He was battling Shun when Ikki appeared, donning the Phoenix cloth, and interrupted the battle. Shun was overjoyed to see his older brother again, completely unaware what a monster he turned out to be. Both Jabu and Shun received his blows. Wolf Nachi jumped into the battle, insisting Ikki is his opponent. No one knew exactly what Ikki did to Nachi. Right now, Wolf Natchi was in a comatose stage. Phoenix Ikki did not come alone. He brought a team of Black Phoenix and took the Sagittarius Gold Cloth with them; and one of them sneaked into Saori's room to assassinate her. Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, and Seiya ran after the Black Phoenixes and retrieved back pieces of the Gold Cloth though not all of them.

Of the ten Saints who returned - one was in a coma; one was in depression; one was on his way out; and one was a dangerous enemy to them all.

Seeing the pieces of Gold Cloth, or what was left of it, Saori was saddened.

"Ojou-sama, should we call the police?"

"Call the police?" Saori laughed. "You honestly think the police can handle Ikki and his team of terrorists?"

"So we are going to let Ikki get away with it?"

"Tatsumi, my grandfather had stated that the Gold Cloth belongs to the Saint who wins the Galaxy tournament. Based on what Jabu told me, it is obvious that Ikki is the strongest of them all. I am not concerned with him taking away the Gold Cloth. I am only afraid what he is going to do with it."

Her words caused a stir among the Saints.

"Saori-san, I know a place that can fix the Cloth," Shiryu said. "I'll take the Pegasus and Dragon Cloths to have them repaired."

"Very well," Saori nodded.

Before she could say anything else, she heard a dog bark. The dog ran to Saori and wagged his tail.

"What is this?" Saori asked.

Seiya came in with a smirk. "This is Hayate. Miho found him and raised him at the orphanage. He can help us find Ikki."

"By how?"

"By smell," Seiya said. He took a piece of the Gold Cloth and brought it to Hayate's nose. "The Gold Cloth should have Ikki's scents."

"Fine then, if you know what you are doing," Saori said though she thought it's ridiculous.

"Alright Hayate, let's go find Ikki!"

Saori looked at Shun. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shun said but his eyes showed sadness.

"Go for a walk," Saori suggested. Everyone needed to cool down. Shiryu went to get the Cloths repaired; Jabu went to the hospital to check on Nachi; Seiya went to chase after Ikki; and Shun needed time for himself.

* * *

When the night fell, Saori went to her grandfather's study. His portrait was huge and majestic before her eyes. He had been passed away for three years and left his wealth and legacy to her.

She closed her eyes and recalled her the day he passed away.

 _"Tatsumi,"_ _Mitsumasa Kido said. "What does Julian want?"  
_

_"Mr. Julian Solo wants to see ojou-sama."_

_"That boy is in over his head," Mitsumasa Kido chuckled. "When is he ever going to understand that my wealth is not going to be bestowed to him?"_

_"Perhaps it is not a bad idea," Tatsumi said. "It can keep the wealth in the family."_

_"Saori will have a hard future," Mitsumasa Kido said._

Saori opened her eyes and didn't want to reminisce any further. It was the last time she heard her grandfather spoken. After his conversation with Tatsumi, she rode with him and the car ran into a fatal accident. Saori had recovered but Mitsumasa didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was dark with the moon shining in the sky.

Alone, Saori wondered around the mansion. She had many thoughts on her mind, especially on what to do next. Seiya and the dog Hayate found Ikki and faced his team of Black Saints; each Saint had a counterpart - a Black Pegasus, a Black Andromeda, a Black Dragon, and a Black Cygnus. Only the Black Phoenix was killed. As for the Sagittarius Gold Cloth, half of it were in hands of Ikki and half of it remains in the mansion.

"Ah, Saori-san!"

Saori found Seiya standing not far from her. She went to him but didn't know what to say. She did tell him that he could go find his sister after his battle with Shiryu. So, did he come to say goodbye?

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking at you, under the moonlight," Seiya said. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"Mia gynaíka pou pethaínei." (A dying woman.)

"Faínetai óti chtypáte próta ton táfo." (It seems like you are hitting the grave first.)

From her pocket, Saori fished out a folded letter. "Tatsumi found it by the door this morning. It is from Ikki."

_In a week, we are to meet a the Murder Valley, Mt. Tateyama in the Northern Alps. Of course, bring the Gold Cloth as expected. Phoenix Ikki_

"When is Shiryu coming back?" Saori asked.

"May I remind you Shiryu is somewhere far, far away," Seiya said. "His heart is still weak and he doesn't have the privilege of flying First Class."

"It's not him or the Gold Cloth I'm worried about, "Saori said. "It's you."

"Me?" Seiya was surprised and a bit flattered.

"Without your Cloth you will be risking your life in battle."

"I can fight without the Cloth," Seiya insisted. "You think I'm afraid of Ikki?"

"No," Saori shook her head. "I'd rather you be more considerate of your safety."

Seiya came closer to her. "You know you pissed us off."

"What?"

"When you called Ikki the strongest."

_Based on what Jabu told me, Ikki is obviously the strongest of them all. I am not concerned with him taking away the Cloth. I am only afraid what he's going to do with it._

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"How would you know? You weren't even there when he appeared!" Seiya said passionately. "You know nothing of us! You think the Gold Cloth is part of your wealth. You saw the Gold Cloth is now incomplete so you picked your words carefully to prompt us to go after Ikki."

"Save your energy for Ikki instead of using it yelling at me!" Saori turned and walked back into the mansion.

"Hey I wasn't yelling!"

* * *

Saori counted the days. She tried to not think of it by spending her time playing cards. She placed the cards in rolls of seven. By the sixth day, Shiryu still hadn't returned. Looked like Seiya had no choice but to go meet Ikki without his Cloth.

Hyoga, Shun, and Seiya would go meet Ikki at the Northern Alps. Jabu would stay behind with other Saints. Nachi had came out of his coma but still very weak.

After the night fall, Saori couldn't sleep. She climbed onto the roof and stared into the sky. With her fingertip, she tried to find and trace constellation Sagittarius. Her grandfather had told her that Gold Saint Sagittarius is her guardian angel and protector. However, she couldn't find Sagittarius. She found herself tracing Pegasus. The stars of Pegasus constellation were very bright.

Meanwhile in his house, Seiya was wide awake. He was worried about Shiryu. He went to his window and looked into the water.

_Shiryu, if you were here, I would ask for your opinion. I don't know what that spoiled girl is up to. Since I returned, she did everything she could to torment me. But now as real danger approaches, it seems that she cares for me._

* * *

The fateful day had arrived. Tatsumi had the plane ready to send Seiya, Hyoga, and Shun to the Alps to fight Ikki.

"Tatsumi," Saori came before they could get into the plane. "Maybe we shouldn't rush into this."

"Why not?"

"Murder Valley, I never heard anything as such," Saori began. "I searched it myself and nothing came up. I don't think the letter is even real."

"I know that place," Shun said. "My parents took me and my brother there once."

Shun, of course, was eager to face his brother.

"Or maybe we should give it another day," Saori added. "What if Shiyru comes back tomorrow? You will have your Cloth."

"Shiyru will meet us there," Seiya said.

"Ojou-sama," Tatsumi spoke. "It's time for them to go."

Letting out a sigh, she looked at Seiya. "Epistrépste zontaná." (Come back alive.)

* * *

After seeing Tatsumi and the Saints left, Saori received a text from Julian.

_Dear Saori, I'm here in Tokyo and like to meet you for dinner. Are you free?_

She texted back, _Yes._

It had been a while since she saw Julian.

* * *

Julian came and Saori had the dinner prepared. He ate well but Saori barely touched the food and only drank the sparkling water. Unlike Seiya or Tatsumi, Julian didn't mention anything regarding Saori's eating habit or her health.

"How is everything?" He asked.

"A mess," she replied.

"I heard," Julian said. "The Galaxy Tournament is still on a halt?"

"It is for the time being," she said.

"You know I'm traveling to Europe," he said. "For my music tour. I can stay with you in Tokyo if you like me to."

"No, that's not needed," Saori said. "I can handle this. Everyone knows what needs to be done. The Saints are dedicated to their duties and that Ikki, well, he got some mental problems. Grandfather had me trained in self-defense so I can take care of myself."

The scar on her arm had healed. Her hip didn't hurt as much.

"The only person that is bothering me," Saori went on. "Is Seiya."

"Seiya?" Julian raised an eyebrow. "Which one is Seiya?"

"The obnoxious one," Saori replied. She went on telling Julian how Seiya defied her when they were children. After he came back, he insisted that they had an agreement that after he returns, she reunites him with his sister, whom she never met. She also told Julian about the kids from orphanage came to confront her. Every time she tried to be nice to him, he'd say something irritates her.

* * *

On the plane to the Alps, Hyoga sat silently. He was all prepared to fight Ikki. Seiya looked out from the window when Shun approached him.

"Seiya, can you show me the letter?"

Seiya took it out of his pocket and handed it to Shun.

Shun read it and said, "Seiya, are you sure this is from my brother?"

"Saori-san given it to me," Seiya replied. "She said it's from Ikki."

"The handwriting," Shun pointed out. "It's way too fine from my brother. From what I remember, my brother can barely write."

"Let me see," Hyoga said. Shun handed him the letter and after reading it, Hyoga found in unconvincing that Ikki wrote it as well.

* * *

"Why would you do something this nasty?" Julian asked.

"What?"

"To Seiya," Julian said. "You sat there and talked about him the moment I sat down. And for what? For what he did to you when he was seven? And you told the reporters that it's ridiculous to go after someone for something he or she did at age seven?"

"Six!" Saori said. "I said I assume no one will break into someone's house to seek vengeance for something done to you when you were six!"

"Fine, you were six and he were seven," Julian said. "Now you are sixteen and he's seventeen."

"Julian," Saori rose. "This conversation isn't going anywhere. I'm happy to see that you care for me and I am happy to see you. But right now, for the best, is for you to leave. Please stay away from Tokyo as far as possible."

She saw him out of the door and gave him a hug before he got into a fancy limousine.

Tatsumi returned later that day. She didn't tell him of Julian's visit. She locked herself in her room and thought about her dinner with Julian.

_Why would you do something this nasty ?_

Indeed, she had him fought against Bear Geki and Dragon Shiryu knowing he's only half of their size. She prompted him to go after Ikki.

But why?

Saori tried not to think it further. She grabbed a book and trying to read. After reading five chapters, she threw the book aside.

"Because he deserves it that's why!"


	8. Chapter 8

_13 Days Later..._

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, and Shun returned to the Kido mansion with graveness on their faces. The battle against Ikki and his Black Saints was their biggest challenge yet. It wasn't only a battle of power but an emotional one as well. Shun took it on himself; had Ikki not gone to Death Queen Island, his heart and soul wouldn't be consumed by hatred and vengeance. They had won the battle, and Ikki even rejoined their side. However, more enemies came and they took all parts of the Gold Cloth except for the helmet. Perhaps to redeem his sins, Ikki sacrificed himself to save the other Saints. Before his demise, he warned them, "Be aware of the Sanctuary."

_What does it mean?_

They buried Ikki and Hyoga placed his rosary on his grave.

The helmet was the only part of Sagittarius Gold Cloth they had.

What's next for them?

Hyoga was looking forward to return to Siberia where his mother is buried; Shiryu was thinking of returning the Five Peaks to continue his training with his master; Seiya could go find his sister; and Shun could either stay at the Kido mansion or go anywhere he wants.

When they entered the mansion, they found everything amiss.

"Where have you been?" Tatsumi yelled. "They have taken ojou-sama!"

"Who?" Seiya asked.

"Not long after you left," Tatsumi began. "Two hideous individuals came. A woman wearing a mask and a monstrous man in red. Jabu and Geki tried but they were useless against them. They wanted the Cloth and they took ojou-sama hostage!"

He looked at the Saints and saw Shun holding the helmet.

And there was no other part of the Gold Cloth.

"That's all you have?" Tatsumi demanded. "Just the helmet?"

"Tatsumi, calm down," Jabu said. "You are not helping. We have to get Saori-san back."

"Before we do that, can you take a look at this?" Hyoga said, handing them a letter. "This is supposedly from Ikki, but we all know that Ikki can barely write. The handwriting is very fine."

"Are you suggesting Saori-san wrote this herself?" Jabu asked in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Tatsumi spat. "Ojou-sama stopped writing by hand since she was nine!"

"Really? How lazy is she?" Seiya remarked sarcastically.

"Ojou-sama uses her phone," Tatsumi explained. "If she wants to write anything, it's texting and emailing. This is definitely not written by ojou-sama herself. And where would she get the idea of 'Murder Valley'? She doesn't even know such a place exists!"

"When I was in Siberia," Hyoga said, explaining his reason. "There was a woman named Anya and she was kidnapped. Her kidnapper demanded a ransom and it was later discovered the whole scheme was set up by Anya herself. Before we left to face Ikki, Saori-san's behavior was suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"The day Ikki appeared she wasn't there-"

"She was ill," Jabu said.

"And yet had the strength to fight against the Black Phoenix-"

"Ojou-sama is well trained in sword fight," Tatsumi said.

"She got that letter and handed it to Seiya. Yet, when we were about to leave, she was trying to stop us. If she didn't want us to go, why did she give that letter to Seiya?"

"What did Saori-san said to you before we left?" Shun asked. Since Saori said it in Greek, no one knew what she said other than Seiya. 

"I don't believe Saori-san would have any connection with Ikki or the Sanctuary," Seiya said, not answering Shun's question. "Tatsumi, can you tell me about the people who took Saori-san?"

"A man and a woman," Tatsumi said. "The woman has green hair and wears a mask. The man is large in red armor."

"Wait," Seiya stopped him before he can say anything else.

_Be aware of the Sanctuary._

Tatsumi paced back and forth until he saw a strange little boy with red hair. "Ahh! What are you? How did you get in here?"

The little boy giggled and suddenly, Tatsumi was up in the air against his well.

"Kiki, knock it off!" Shiryu said. Instantly, Tatusmi was back on the floor.

"Hi Shiryu!" The boy, Kiki, greeted.

"Kiki is our friend," Seiya explained. "He helped repair our Cloths. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to make it back to Tokyo."

 _By teleporting_.

"Okay, enough," Jabu said. "We need to find Saori-san. If she has her phone, we can identify her location. And your friend Kiki can take us to her."

* * *

In a dark room, Saori was bounded to a chair.

Her kidnappers wanted the Gold Cloth, and Saori hoped that Tatsumi will not bargain with them. Heck, she had watched the news and was aware that if ransom was delivered, it's very possible that hostage would be taken out by the kidnapper.

 _Killed_.

She sat quietly and tried to think of a plan to escape. But then again, she didn't even know where she is. It seemed like middle of nowhere. No transportation. And her phone was probably running out of battery.

Her kidnappers didn't talk to her much, but it was obvious they could kill her without a hesitation.

"You," her kidnapper came before her. "Seiya will come, and I will have my vengeance. He destroyed my family, my little brother."

Saori looked surprised.

"He defeated my brother Cassius in Greece," her kidnapper went on. "Cassius went mad afterwards, for he cannot live with his humiliation. When Seiya comes, I will make him suffer."

"I guess we have something in common," Saori said.

"What?"

"Seiya could've cared less about me," Saori said. "If you hurt me in anyway, you'd be doing him a favor."

Before her kidnapper could say anything, they heard clashes.

"He's here," her kidnapper said underneath his breath. He went to face them and left his subordinates to watch Saori.

Secretly, using her diamond ring, Saori was breaking her bound.

* * *

"Pegasus Seiya."

"Docrates," Seiya said his name. "Cassius' brother."

"You will pay for what you done to him!" In anger, Docrates launched his attack. His attack was powerful and Seiya was blown away. But as always, Seiya never stayed down. Before he could counterattack, Hyoga stopped him.

"Seiya, my master had taught me a technique," Hyoga told him. "It will be useful."

Seiya stayed back and allowed Hyoga to go up against Docrates. Their experience from battle against Ikki had taught them the value of trust and team work. Hyoga held onto Docrates feet and used his power to freeze them, despite the deadly beatings from him.

"Now!" Hyoga shouted after Docrates feet froze like ice.

Quickly, Seiya used his Pegsus Meteor Punch and Shun used his Nebula Chain. Docrates was defeated and fell heavily on the floor.

"We have to find Saori-san!"

The four rushed all over the abandoned building. Finally, they found a room where there was a chair, rope, and Docrates' subordinates. They were lying on the floor, moaning in pain. Based on their actions, it was obvious that they got kicked in the groin or being sprayed by mace. Saori herself was nowhere being found.

"Where is she?" Seiya grabbed one of them and demanded.

"She won't get very far..."


	9. Chapter 9

Gaining her freedom, Saori ran into the night. As she had expected, she was in middle of nowhere. At least she knew she had to get far away from her kidnappers. She believed that they are Saints like Seiya, but they meant her nothing but harm. She sincerely hoped that Tatsumi would not present them the Gold Cloth because they wouldn't return her safe and sound. She had read and watched the news story on abduction. Hostages often ended up killed. She couldn't run very far. Exhausted, she stopped in the woods to catch her breath. The moon was shine and bright. Crows were everywhere.

She bent over and breathed heavily. Slowly she began to feel the pain from her feet. Yes, she was wearing heels. She rested on the ground against a tree.

A laugh of a madman interrupted her.

Saori looked up and found another figure approaching her. This man was also wearing an amour but he was thinner and shorter than her abductor, Docrates. He gave her a smile but Saori knew he's no friend.

"You're with them?" She asked. "What do you want?"

He said nothing but made a gesture. All the crows - sitting in trees - began to fly. Only then she realized she was sitting in a net. The crows flew and Saori found herself trapped in the net. The crows were taking her somewhere. Where she didn't know, but certainly not back home.

The fabric of the net was sinking into her skin. With much difficulty, she reached for her phone but found it out of battery.

 _Ai gamisou_.

* * *

Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, and Shun ran out of the abandoned building to find Saori.

"Hey, wait up!" Kiki ran after them.

"She's not in the building!" Seiya said.

"There might be more enemies," Hyoga said. "The henchmen did say that she wont get very far."

"My Nebula Chain can help," Shun said. Closing his eyes, he let the Nebula Chain to find Saori. However, soon, the Nebula Chain rattled as it did onthe night when Ikki appeared at the Galaxy Tournament.

Another enemy walked out from the shadow.

"Silver Saint Perseus Argol," he introduced himself.

"Seiya! Go!" Shiryu shouted. Shun and Hyoga stepped up and surrounded Perseus Argol so Seiya can go find Saori. Taking the cue, Seiya sprint ahead and Kiki joined him. By teleportation, together they disappeared into the night and the three Bronze Saints faced the Silver Saint.

Without a word, Argol revealed his Medusa Shield.

"No.." Shiryu hid behind his Dragon Shield.

Shun and Hyoga weren't as lucky. By the time Shiryu lowered his Dragon Shield, he found Shun and Hyoga both turned into stones and their facial expression of shock and fear was clearly curved into their face like victims of Pompeii.

* * *

As the net rose higher and higher, Saori tried to use her diamond ring to cut it open. That ring was given to her on her sixteenth birthday by Julian. She had accepted his marriage proposal and the two would marry when the time is right. Saori insisted that's what her grandfather would've wanted though Tatsumi advised her to think it over. The ring was pure diamond and she never took it off. Now she found it useful to save herself.

She knew that if she broke the net she would fall onto the earth. Her bone would break and she would likely fall onto her death. But right now, the crows hadn't flew very high. If she didn't act now, she would remain in the hands of her kidnappers.

Who are they? A group of terrorists?

Using all her strength and patience, she broke the net. One piece and another. Finally, she made a hole enough for her to break out. Quietly, she told herself the story of Sagittarius Gold Saint.

_Once upon a time, there was a Sagittarius Gold Saint. Brave and righteous, he served the Goddess Athena. He would never leave her side and would die to protect her..._

She was free, but was falling from the sky.

It was much higher than she anticipated.

* * *

_"Saori-san," the Sagittarius Gold Saint stepped besides her. He was ahead taller and handsome in his Gold Cloth. Saori blushed when he placed his hand on her shoulder._

_She placed her hand on top of his._

_The wind blew by and he picked her up. He flew into the sky with her in his arms._

__"I will always protect you and by your side. You are important to me, and there will never be anyone else."_ _

She opened her eyes, and instantly felt pain.

And an arm holding her.

Sagittarius?

But no, it was Seiya.

"Seiya?"

They were not alone. The woman with green hair and a mask and the man with the crows were there as well.

"You wake up in a bad time," Seiya said with sarcasm.

"Is this a dream?"

"No," Seiya replied. "It's reality. We are cornered by enemies and behind us is a cliff."

"We can fight, can't we?"

"We could but my arm is injured."

Only now did Saori realize why Seiya is holding her with one arm; his other warm was obviously broken.

"What happened?"

"Trying to catch you," Seiya said. "You are heavier than I thought." He paused and added, "It's all or nothing now."

She knew what he meant - only way out is to jump over the cliff.

"Seiya, you are not Sagittarius," she reminded him.

"But I am Pegasus," he said, still holding her. "And my birthday is December 1st."

So Sagittarius was his zodiac sign. Maybe he was his guardian angel as much as hers. She held onto Seiya tightly and blushed when her diamond ring brushed against his arm. A thought came to her mind and she began to laugh.

"Ti eínai tóso xekardistikí?" He asked. (What is so funny?)

"Tha sas po eán epiviónoume." (I'll tell you if we make it.)

She held onto him as he made his jump. Before the eyes of their enemies, Seiya jumped from the cliff with Saori in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Tatsumi was pacing back and forth. He counted every minute even seconds after the Bronze Saints went to find Saori. He checked his watch and mumbled nonstop. Jabu, who stayed behind to protect the Gold Cloth helmet and look after everyone else, couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tatsumi, calm down," he said.

That only made Tatsumi even more agitated.

Finally, the door opened and it was Kiki.

"Where's Saori-san?" Tatsumi demanded.

"And others?" Jabu added.

"No time to explain," Kiki insisted. "We have to go to the hospital!"

Without hesitation, Tatsumi and Jabu ran after Kiki. Together, they arrived and found Shiryu in bleeding from the eyes. Quietly with emotion, Shun told them that Shiryu blinded himself in order to defeat the enemy. Now Shiryu was sent to the operating room and the surgeons were trying to restore his vision.

"Wait, where's Seiya? And Saori-san?" Jabu asked.

Hyoga and Shun looked at Kiki. After their battle against Silver Saint Perseus, Shun and Hyoga returned to their human form after being turned into stone. In shock, they discovered Shiryu had blinded himself to defeat the Silver Saint and to save them. They reunited with Kiki, who was also saddened by Shiryu's situation. By teleportation, Kiki brought them back. Only now, after Shiryu was settled in the hospital, they realized that Seiya and Saori were still out there.

"We stayed behind to battle the enemy and Seiya went ahead to find Saori-san," Hyoga explained. "Kiki should now more."

"Seiya and Saori-san..." Kiki began but couldn't continue. All eyes were on him. "We split up and I saw Seiya jumped off the cliff with Saori-san."

"What?" Tatsumi exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you staying that Saori-san and Seiya jumped off the cliff together hand in hand?"

"Well they weren't exactly holding hands," Kiki said. "They were hugging-"

"Stop!" Tatsumi said. "Why didn't you do something?"

"It happened too fast," Kiki said with guilt. "After seeing what happened, I ran to find the others. And Shiryu is..."

"Oh dear, I know something like this is going to happen," Tatsumi said. "When she was taken, I told you to go find her. But no! You have to question who wrote that damn letter! Saori-san is not that type of person. I admit, she has her faults. But scheming? That's not her at all! And let me tell you something: Saori-san is not a damsel-in-distress who sits and waits for her savior to find her. She will come up with a plan of her own and escape! If you missed her, then we have to search high and low to find her and fight the enemy! Now, I believe she is alive somewhere."

"When you connected to her phone to find her, do you still have that location?" Hyoga asked. "We need to go back there."

"And we can't wait. There's still more enemy out there," Shun said.

* * *

He struggled to open his eyes. His arm was still broken.

But he wasn't alone.

"Saori-san?" He muttered.

Yes, she was by his side.

"I'm here, Seiya," she said. "Don't move." She rubbed the crest he wore. He was no longer in his Saint Cloth. It was back in the crest and safe around his neck.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Under the sunlight, Seiya found Saori glowing. She was no longer that ill girl. In fact, the dark ring under her eyes were gone and she looked healthy as any girl born and raise with privilege. "Wait, I think I see somebody. I'll be back."

She rose and saw an old man and a little girl.

"Wait!" She cried and ran to them. "Help, my friend is wounded. Is here a hospital nearby?"

"Miss, we are in the mountains," the old man replied. "Where's your friend?"

Saori led them to Seiya.

"Doesn't look good," the old man remarked. "I have been a doctor. Take him to my place. I'll see what I can do for him."

"Come Seiya," Saori said and helped him up. She was stronger than Seiya expected.

* * *

"His arm is broken," the old man said after examining him. "I have to place it back. It's not going to be painless."

"I can take it," Seiya muttered.

"Seiya," Saori sat by his bed.

"Miss, I'd leave if I were you," the old man warned. "It's not going to be pretty."

"No, I'll stay."

She should've listened to the old man. Seiya was tough from his training, but pain was pain. He cried and screamed as the old man worked on his arm.

"Shh," Saori tried to calm him. "Once, there was the Gold Saint Sagittarius..."

"No," Seiya whispered under his breath. "Noiázeis gia ména?" (Do you care for me?)

Before Saori can answer, Seiya let out another cry and fell unconscious.

"Seiya!" Saori held onto his hand. The old man noticed the diamond ring on her hand.

"His arm is fixed," he said. "He needs to stay in bed."

"Is there a plug in? A phone?" Saori asked him.

"Miss, as I said, we are in the mountains."

In the middle of nowhere. So no phone or plug in.

* * *

In the next few days, Saori stayed by Seiya's beside. She followed all the instructions the old man gave her. She noted down the time and day he ate and drank. She also changed bandage for him. Seiya meanwhile was in and out of consciousness.

"Be careful," the old man told her. "We don't want him to have infection."

With a pencil, Saori was reviewing Seiya's progress from her notes.

"Must be hard for you," Seiya said, waking up. "Writing by hand. You haven't done that since you were nine."

"Tatsumi told you?" Saori asked. She poured him water and assisted him with his medication.

"What were you laughing about?" He asked. "Before we jumped?"

"At that moment, I thought we weren't going to make it," she said. "If we were found, people might think we are two lovebirds who died together."

Seiya was eyeing the ring on her hand.

"Julian gave me this ring," she added.

"Are you..."

She looked away. "There's barely anything to do here. We are in middle of nowhere. We have to find a way to get back after you recover. The old man got books, and reading keeps me busy."

"What is it?"

"Shakespeare," Saori replied. " _Taming of the Shrew_."

"What is that about?'

"Well, it's about two sisters Katherine and Bianca. Katherine is older but Bianca got suitors. Their father won't let Bianca wed unless Katherine wedded first. So the suitors of Bianca found a man named Petruchio who is wiling to wed Katherine for her wealth. After they married, Petruchio had Katherine tamed."

"Does Julian have it in him to tame you?"

"What?"

"You are spoiled, stubborn, and difficult."

"And you are any better?"

From the window, the old man heard them bickering. With his granddaughter, he was making herbs for Seiya.

"Ah, young couple," he commented. "Engaged to wed."

Obviously, he thought the ring on Saori's hand was given by Seiya.

Not too far away, Shaina was spying with Jamian. Rage filled her heart.

* * *

In the middle of night, Shaina approached the house. The old man and his granddaughter slept. Seiya and Saori were still up.

"Come, come, you wasp; I faith, you are too angry," Seiya said.

"If I be waspish, best beware my sting," Saori said.

Laughing, Seiya said, "My remedy is then, to pluck it out."

Digging her nail into the walls, Shaina was prepared to attack.

"Wait!" Seiya threw the book aside and held Saori down. "I sensed danger."

Saori held her breath and her face was red. Peeking from the window, Shaina saw them.

And Saori saw her.

She broke loose from Seiya and marched out. Face to face with Shaina, she spoke, "It was you who took me against my will. I don't like that."

"You made a mistake!" Shaina spat.

Seiya rushed to Saori's side. "Get back inside, Saori-san!"

"No, I will not!" Saori insisted. "It was them who took me. I want to know exactly what do they want. You go back inside, Seiya!"

In anger, Shaina launched her attack and Seiya was hit.

"Seiya!" Saori stood before him. "Let me tell you something about me: I don't like being told what to do and being forced against my will. I will now allow you to hurt Seiya. You have done enough."

The crows flew around her.

Suddenly an aura lightened around her. One by one, the crows flew away from Saori. Instead, they began to attack Jamian.

"What...what is going on?" Jamian yelled, confused.

"A strong cosmo," Shaina said. "I never faced a cosmo this strong."

A strong force came from Saori and both Shaina and Jamian were blown away. Shaina found her mask cracking and she could barely move. Jamian's amour was in pieces.

"You do not want to see me angry," Saori warned.


	11. Chapter 11

"I am warning you, do not come near me!" Saori warned Shaina. "Go back to where you come from! Or you'll regret it!"

Shaina was on the ground, flabbergasted by Saori's power. Seeing her protecting Seiya, Shaina didn't get up to attack or to run. She remained at her spot until she saw snowflakes.

"Diamond Dust!"

Hyoga launched his attack at Shaina and Jamian. Already half-mad upon seeing his crows attacking and abandoning him, Jamian didn't stand a chance against Hyoga. Instantly, he was frozen in ice and shattered into pieces. Shun grabbed Saori by the wrist and ran to the helicopter that landed not too far away.

"Wait!" Saori yelled.

"Saori-san, you have get out of here!" Shun insisted. "That woman is dangerous!"

Alone, Shaina faced Hyoga. She had yet recovered from Saori's attack. She knew she couldn't defeat Hyoga at the current moment.

"Seiya! I'm letting you off easy this time!" She said, keeping her pride. "But next time you will not be so lucky! And don't you forget that you are a Saint! You should be ashamed of yourself for abandoning your duties!"

"What are you saying?" Seiya questioned.

"You will face my sting, before your wedding!" With that said, Shaina disappeared from sight within seconds.

"Seiya?" Hyoga looked at Seiya. "You are getting married?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," Seiya said, getting up from the ground. "But Saori-san is."

"To _what_?"

"Lucky bastard."

"Come on, we have to go back," Shun said.

"No, not now!" Saori said. "Before we leave, there's something I must do."

She went back into the house and wrote a note.

_Sir, I am grateful for the care and shelter you provided for us. Please accept this as my payment for your kindness._

Her writing took some time since she was still not used to writing by hand. After finishing, she placed her bracelet on top of the note.

* * *

On the way back, Seiya didn't look well. After helicopter landed, he collapsed and shivered.

"Seiya!" Saori ran to him and pressed her palm against his forehead. "You are burning! We need to take you to a doctor!"

"No, I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Saori said, eyeing Tatsumi who came to see her. "Tatsumi, we are taking Seiya to the doctor!" She paused when Tatsumi only looking back at her. "What are you waiting for? Now!"

Tatsumi hadn't seen Saori this determined since she demanded the Saints to be her horse back when she was six. "Yes, Ojou-sama!"

At the same time, he noticed the change in Saori physically. The dark rings under her eyes were gone and she was no longer pale as a ghost.

He also noted the care Saori had towards Seiya.

This was a huge change.

* * *

Saori had Seiya settled in the hospital. After examining him, doctor told them that all Seiya needed was rest. He should not be out of the bed within next three days.

Saori visited him daily. She checked his arm and he said he's fine.

"But you did a terrible job," he remarked, referring her taking care of his arm while on the run from the Silver Saints.

"Like you were an ace when you started your training," Saori said. "Did you eat yet?"

"I did," Seiya replied. "Hospital's food isn't the best."

"Hey, don't be picky!" Saori said. "When you are well enough to be out of bed, we need to go see Shiryu. Shun told me he blinded himself during the battle. The surgery to recover his vision had been unsuccessful. Shiryu said his Old Master in Roshan may have a solution. He has a visitor too."

"Who?"

"A friend," Saori said. "She's very nice."

"Unlike you, an angry wasp."

"Stop!" Saori hit him with a pillow. She thought of something and sent Tatsumi a text.

_Is there another room to spare at the mansion?_

Tatsumi texted back, _Yes, there are plenty.  
_

"Seiya, I've been thinking," Saori began. "So many things have happened. When Ikki returned, he attacked Nachi who's in coma for weeks. Then you went to face off Ikki. Oh where is Ikki now?" Seiya didn't answer; by his facial expression, Saori knew. "Shun lost his brother then. It's a loss, no matter what Ikki did. Now we are losing Shiryu. That woman with green hair-"

"Shaina."

"What is she to you?"

"It's a long story."

"My guts tell me that it's won't be the last time we see her and she will bring more enemies," Saori continued. "With the current circumstance, I think it's for the best that-"

Before she could finish, Miho walked in; and she brought flowers.

It was an awkward moment.

"Hi Miho," Seiya greeted. "What were you about to say?"

Saori thought for a moment and changed her words, "I was to say that at the given circumstance, it's for the best that you stay in this hospital longer and get yourself recovered." She looked at her phone and said, "Oh look! Julian texted me. His concert is going well. I got to get going too."

* * *

Saying goodbye to Shiryu wasn't easy on the Bronze Saints. Saori blamed herself partially for what happened, but Seiya talked her out of it.

"It's a battle and we have to do what we do to survive," he told her. "Remember we jumped off a cliff?"

"That was crazy," she said. "We'll never do that again."

In a wheel chair, Shiryu was taken to the airport. His friend Shunrei was there to take him back to Roshan; Kiki was going with them. His eyes were bandaged.

Saori presented him flowers and wished him luck.

"Take all the time you need," she said.

Shiryu was still for a moment.

"Shiryu," Shunrei reminded him.

"Thank you Ojou-sama," he finally said.

Saori had them fly to China on a first class flight.

As for the flower she presented to Shiryu, it was stolen from Seiya's room - the exact same ones Miho gave Seiya.

"Seiya," Tatsumi stopped him after Shiryu's flight took off. "I need to have a word with you."

* * *

With door closed, Tatsumi asked, "Seiya when you were with Ojou-sama, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you jumped off the cliff with her?"

"We were cornered," Seiya explained. "I was injured and had no other choice. Saori-san agreed with with my choice."

"And after jumping of the cliff, Saori-san suffered no wound? Not even a scratch?" Tatsumi questioned.

Only now Seiya realized it is odd too.

Wordlessly, Tatsumi placed three photos on the desk. It was a vehicle totaled in an accident.

"Three years ago, Master Mitsumasa Kido and Ojou-sama were in an accident," he began. "The car was completely totaled and Master Mitsumasa died instantly. Saori-san was taken to the hospital but the doctors found no trace of any injury on her. She only stayed in the hospital for one day."

Seiya was in disbelief.

"Saori-san became different after that accident," Tatsumi continued. "She began to eat less, only one meal a day. Julian-sama pursued her and she accepted his proposal on her sixteenth birthday. Before she refused to see Julian. She was wasting herself away. After I see you returned with her, she is much healthier. Her behavior is different too. She's like her old self."

"What are you getting at?" Seiya asked, getting a little uncomfortable.

"I like you to move into the mansion and stay near Ojou-sama."

"Why?" He asked. Shaina's words rang in his ear.

_You will feel my sting! Before your wedding!_

"Because Athena needs her Saints."

"Are you saying..."

* * *

"Yes, Shiryu, you are correct," the hundreds-year old Roshi said nonchalantly. "Her cosmo is becoming strong."

"Saori-san..."

"She is Goddess Athena!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Saori-san...is Goddess Athena?" Shiryu couldn't believe his ears.

"Her cosmo doesn't lie," the Old Master said. "I can feel it."

"But Saori-san...she can't be Athena," Shiryu said. "The things that she did and the way she acted-"

"She has her faults, I know," the Old Master said. "But so do you. Remember I warned you about your attack the Rising Dragon? Did you keep that in mind when you fought Pegasus? Don't forget, it was Athena who had Pegasus revived you. You are the Goddess' Saint, Shiryu, and you must never forget your duty."

Shiryu was out of word.

"Go now," the Old Master said. "You may have lost your sight, but you are still a Saint. When the Goddess needs you, you must go."

* * *

Saori was in her room, playing with her engagement ring. She was wearing a long white dress and liked how it looked on her. Before, she had found white dresses dreadful because of her nightmares, where she was stabbed in a white dress. But now, she found the dress fits her well. While playing with the ring, she thought of Seiya. The time she spent with him, since she was only six, were the most memorable. No, she didn't like him when they were children, but now it was different. After he returned from Greece, they argued, but also laughed, were on the run together, and survived battles. When she was with him, she could be her true self.

With Julian, she couldn't even recall the last time she ever had a good laugh with him.

But then, she remembered the cosmo within herself. It was strong enough to defeat the Silver Saints. The last words spoken by her grandfather before their accident haunted her.

_Saori will have a hard future. If I could, I'd rather she be an ordinary girl. I want to see her happy even though she isn't my granddaughter-_

She didn't want to reminisce further, but she knew she couldn't run away from the truth.

She went to the window and placed the ring under the moonlight. How many karats is it? Julian told her that it's a rare diamond and it fits her because it is one of a kind, just like her. At one glance, it was an ordinary diamond ring.

Oh why was she wasting her time on a piece of jewelry? It didn't even mean that much to her.

While laughing at herself, the ring slipped from her hand and fell from the window.

"No!" She exclaimed and ran out of the mansion.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Saori looked up and found Seiya before her. She was using her phone for lighting and obviously searching for something.

"I lost the ring Julian gave me," she explained. "I have to find it because it's really expensive."

"Really" Seiya mocked. "I thought he bought it from a Dollar Store."

"It's not funny Seiya!" Saori said, panicking. "Even if I don't want marry him, I still have to give ring back to him. Or else, I owe him...a lot of money."

"Okay, I can help you." He knelt down and searched through the grass. The two searched around but found nothing.

Saori sat on the grass and Seiya sat next to her. He peeked at her face and recalled his conversation with Tatsumi.

_"Saori-san is Athena."_

_"How could you know? You have any evidence?"_

_"How can any mortal survive such a fall from the cliff? Ojou-sama didn't even have a single scratch or bruise. Instead, she gained a few pounds or at least it seems."_

_"Does she know?" Seiya asked._

_"She might," Tatsumi said. "But Ojou-sama, what she knows or what's on her mind, I can never figure it out. Maybe you can."_

"Why are you still here?" Saori asked him. "You can go find your sister now."

"There are other things important to me," Seiya said. "And I think I've found her already."

"Really?"

"When I was little, I barely remembered my parents," Seiya said. "It was just my sister and I. She is my only family. I haven't seen her since...I was taken here. After I was sent to Greece, I was trained under Marin. Like my sister, she also has red hair. Many time, I wondered if she's my lost sister."

"Can't you tell?"

"Her face is covered with a mask."

"My grandfather told me that female saints cover their face with masks," Saori said. "If you see their real face, then you have to marry them or be killed by them."

"You were wearing a mask too," he pointed out.

"When I was young, Julian and I were the only kids around," Saori said, changing the subject. "We competed whose mansion is bigger. On my sixteenth birthday, he told me that we can combine our mansions and make it the biggest one on earth. It's what my grandfather would've wanted."

"Really?"

"No," she admitted. "It's what most girls do. But now it looks like Julian is going to take part of this mansion with him."

She had lost the engagement ring, and now she had to pay him.

"What a lovely scene!"

Saori knew that voice - Shaina. Immediately she stood and demanded, "What do you want now? When will you ever get the memo that you will not defeat Seiya or take me with you?"

"Shut up!" Shaina yelled.

"Saori-san-" Seiya was about to step up to protect her.

"No, Seiya," Saori insisted. "I will deal with her."

"Saori-san, Shaina is not evil," Seiya said. "I knew her back in Greece. She has kindness in her, however hard it is for her to admit."

"Yes, unfortunately you saw everything!" Shaina said. "Including my face."

"Seiya..." Saori was out of words.

"If a female Saint's face is seen by a man, she only has two choices," Shaina said. "Love him or kill him. Now, I know kill you is the only way!"

Before she could attack them, a gold light flashed before them.

"What in the world?"

First Shaina, and now a new enemy.

In the midst of the light, a figure stepped out before them. He was wearing a Gold Cloth, very similar to Sagittarius. He ignored Shaina and went straight to Saori.

"Where is my brother's Cloth?" He asked. "Are you Saori Kido? I am here to take you to the Sanctuary."

"Your brother? The Gold Saint Sagittarius?" Saori asked. "Sad for you, you are nothing like your brother!"

The Gold Saint said nothing, but his anger was apparent.

"Seiya! Saori-san!" Hyoga and Shun joined them. Three Bronze Saint against one Gold Saint.

"Don't waste your time," the Gold Saint said. "You don't stand a chance."

He was right. One fist he knocked Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga into the air. Before he could attack again, Shaina threw herself in the way and took the hit for Seiya.

"Shaina-san," Seiya was in disbelief.

"Ah!" Saori's cry interrupted the battle.

An arrow was shot into her abdomen. She fell onto the ground, and blood stained her white dress.

"A message from his Holiness! If you want to live, then come to the Sanctuary!"

"Sagitta Ptolemy!" Shaina said under her breath.

The sounds became distant to Saori. Her vision began to blur. She saw something shiny. Wait, isn't it her engagement ring? Yes, indeed. Look how beautiful it is. Not to far from her either.

A loud crack interrupted her thoughts. The Gold Saint, perhaps intentionally, stepped on the ring and crushed in it into pieces.

Noticing that she was in a white dress, now Saori knew her fate could not be avoided. Half jokingly she muttered, "Looks like I'm not going to marry Julian after all.

* * *

In France, Julian was enjoying his champagne in a limousine. He stopped for a moment and said coldly, "The ring...  _ai gamisou_.


	13. Chapter 13

The heavy footsteps of the Gold Saints clamored by her ear. Saori's vision blurred and darkened, only the sound of the armor against the stone ground remained...

_"Aiolos," a lady in white gown with brown hair murmured his name. "How long have you served by me?"_

_"Seven years," the Gold Saint Sagittarius replied respectfully; his steps were light but firm. "I started as a Bronze Saint and earned my Gold Cloth a year ago."_

_"Your brother Aiolia will follow," the lady said._

_"Goddess Metis," Sagittarius Aiolos said. "Aiolia is far from ready. He trains hard, but he cannot accept his defeat."_

_"He is still young," the lady, Goddess Metis, said. "Give him time. I have seen your brother. He has a lot of you in him."_

_She went to the crib and gently touched the face of the infant. "My daughter," she sighed. "Aiolos, can I trust you?"_

_"As always," Aiolos replied sincerely. "I will never let you down."_

_"I'm going to place my daughter in your hands," Goddess Metis said. "Take her to the Sanctuary and gather all my Saints together to protect her. A war is coming, Aiolos. Your mission is to protect my daughter, Athena, and serve her as you have served me."_

_With her arms shaking, she picked up her tiny daughter and placed her in Aiolos arms. Instantly, Aiolos could feel the baby's cosmo._

_"To the Sanctuary, now!" Goddess Metis ordered._

_The infant opened her eyes and found golden lights everywhere. She stayed in Aiolos arms as he spread his wings and flew to Sanctuary._

_"We must keep our oath to our Goddess," Aiolos said to the Pope._

_The Pope nodded. "We will keep her safe. Aiolos, I'm afraid my time has come. Soon, we will need a new Pope to lead the Saints and protect our goddess. I only faith in you..."_

_A dagger flashed. It was pointed at the tiny infant._

_"No!" Aiolos pulled the dark figure back. "Saga?"_

_The infant remained in her crib as the fight went on between the two Gold Saints. The Pope was on the ground with blood stained his robe. Soon the infant was in the Gold Saint's arm again and together they rushed out of the Sanctuary. Aiolos, keeping his promise to Goddess Metis, refused to give up the infant. By the time they escaped from their enemies, Aiolos was covered with wounds. His life was coming to an end._

_By the time two Japanese men found him, he was breathing his last._

__"Aiolia...be strong..." He thought of his younger brother._ _

* * *

Her vision was now cleared. The sky was dark and stars were bright.

The pain from her abdomen was real.

The blood stained her dress.

Her cosmo, though, was burning stronger than ever before. Before the eyes of the Saints - Bronze, Silver, and Gold - her cosmo exploded. Silver Saint Ptolemy was blasted away.

With her hands shaking, Saori grabbed the arrow and pulled it out herself. Blood spilled around her, from her wound and from her mouth. Coughing and choking, she tried to find her words.

"Your brother Gold Saint Aiolos...he saved me..." She said. "He's...he's an honorable man...and you are nothing compared to him..."

Aiolia, Leo Gold Saint, was stunned by her powerful cosmo.

With all her strength, she threw the arrow to him.

"Go back to Sanctuary," she demanded calmly. "Stay away from me and _mine_. I will come when time is right."

"Where is my brother's Cloth?" Aiolia asked again.

"It doesn't belong to you," Saori replied. "Go now, before I get angry."

The Gold Saint turned and began to walk away. Before he disappeared, he said to Saori, "If you are the real Goddess Athena, then come to Sanctuary to prove it. Be aware, there are many battles ahead of you."

Only after he was gone, did Saori realized that she has been holding Seiya's hand all this time.

* * *

"Seiya, your hand is fine," the doctor said after reviewing the x-ray image.

"It can barely move," Seiya said.

"Give it a few days," the doctor said. "What happened?"

"Saori-san-" Seiya began but quickly changed his words. "I had an accident."

"How's Saori-san?" The doctor laughed.

"She's okay," Seiya replied, not telling him what happened the previous night. Yes, Saori held his hand so tight that he thought she broke it.

"If Saori-san is able to hurt your hand this much, her eating habit must have changed!" The doctor laughing, knowing Saori's history with eating.

Seiya shrugged.

"The last time she was here," the doctor continued. "Her arm was injured and I can't prescribe her pain medication because of her weight. You know what changed her eating habit?"

"It's complicated."

* * *

When he returned to the Kido mansion, Saori was in her room. Her wound was healing on its own, and she insisted on not going to the hospital.

"Seiya, bad news!"Tatsumi exclaimed. "The Gold Cloth's helmet is gone!"

"What?"

"It's gone! I searched all over and can't find it!"

Seiya looked at the other Saints and all looked lost.

"It must be at the Sanctuary," Hyoga said.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Saori said, coming down the stairs.

"Ojou-sama!" Tatsumi said. "You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine," she said though she walked with difficulty. "I don't like staying in bed, boring me to death."

"You know where it is?" Shun asked her.

"The helmet? If it's not here then it's somewhere. The Gold Cloth has the mind and soul of its own. The helmet is useless by itself anyway. When that Gold Saint demanded us to hand over the Gold Cloth, he wanted it all, not just the helmet. Then it means the rest of it is not at the Sanctuary."

"You are not serious on going to the Sanctuary, are you?" Seiya asked.

"I am," Saori said. "Offense is the best defense. They have sent all these...people...here to attack us."

"Actually, _you_ ," Seiya said. "You are their target.

"By the way, where's that woman the green hair?"

"Shaina...I haven't seen her. She was gone too after the Gold Saint is gone."

"Good, I hope she never returns," Saori said. "We have to go to the Sanctuary. We can't just hide here being attacked over and over again."

"Should we wait until Shiryu recovers?" Hyoga asked.

"Right now there's only eight of us," Shun said, counting all the Bronze Saints.

"No, ten," Saori said. "Shiryu is still one of us and your brother is alive."

Shun's eyes widened. "What? Where?"

"I can feel his cosmo," Saori said. "He will join when the time is right."

"But what do we know about Sanctuary? And the true power of the Gold Cloth?" Hyoga questioned.

He was right. As of now, aside of their enemies who attacked them, they knew nothing much about the Sanctuary. Seiya was trained there but he was at the very bottom of the food chain. As he could recall, he only saw the Pope once.

"By the way, Tatsumi," Saori said, changing the subject. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

In front of her mirror, Saori unzipped her dress and touched the scar on her abdomen. It was almost healed but it still looked nasty.

An invite from the Sanctuary, indeed.

She was Athena, Goddess of War. She had a mother, Metis. In her vision, she saw the Sagittarius Gold Saint. He sacrificed his own life to save her. Her mother had warned the Sagittarius Gold Saint of the danger. She had Sagittarius taken her to the Sanctuary for protection, but an enemy betrayed them. This enemy, Saga, had murdered the Pope and now claimed as the new Pope of the Sanctuary. The Saints, who all served her mother Goddess Metis, were now divided. Those who sworn to the new Pope and those who remained loyal to her.

The truth was before her and she couldn't run from it anymore.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought. Quickly she dressed herself and opened the door. It was Jabu.

"You shouldn't open the door like that, Saori-san," Jabu said. "It could be another enemy."

"I can take care myself," Saori said.

"I know you can," Jabu said. "Look, I'm here to tell you that...I'm leaving here."

"What? To where?"

"I'm heading to Algeria, where I was trained," Jabu said.

"You are leaving me?"

"I am not leaving you," Jabu said as a promise. "We discussed the current circumstance. Seiya is staying here with Hyoga and Shun. They are the strongest of us all. The rest of us, we are heading back to where we trained. This way, we can be stronger and at the same time, learn more about the Sanctuary."

"When will you be back?"

"We will meet you at the Sanctuary," Jabu said.

Saori was silent. The incidents that occurred since Ikki's arrival formed a bond between herself and the Saints. Seeing Jabu go was hard for her.

"I'll talk to Tatusmi," Saori said.

* * *

Together, Saori, Seiya, Hyoga, and Shun came to the airport to see the rest of Bronze Saints off. Saori presented Jabu a huge bag of goodies.

"For you," she said. "So you have something to do on your flight."

Before Jabu can show his gratitude, Seiya stepped up and gave him a handshake.

"Lucky you," Seiya said, going through the bag. It had snacks, drinks, and games. "She favors you, who always eagers to be her horse."

"I was," Jabu said with a lowered voice. "But the one who belongs with her is you."

He and the four other Bronze Saints boarded the plane.

As the plane took off, Saori looked at Seiya and said, "Seiya, as fýgoume mazí."

"What?" Seiya asked, unable to hear her due to the loudness of the plane.

"Nothing," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

_In a beautiful white dress, Saori looked at her reflection in the mirror as the veil was attached to her hair. Today was her wedding day. Everyone knew it was happening. Her bouquet was fresh and she wore a pair of glass slippers. She was an elegant bride, but smile was nowhere seen on her face._

_"Ojou-sama," Tatusmi said. "Please reconsider. You still have time."_

_"Tatsumi," Saori said. "I have made up my mind. This is my life. And everything is already set. Everyone in Japan knows I'm getting married. I can't go back."_

_"But will you be happy?"_

_"Happiness and marriage are two different things," Saori said. "Like the Saints...their happiness and their duty to the goddess don't go together. They have chosen their path, and I've chosen mine."_

_Although she sounded quite determined, she was rather restless before the ceremony began. Jabu and the Bronze Saints worked around the guests and Shun came earlier to congratulate her. Shiryu was still at Roshan but he sent a huge package of herbs as wedding gift. Hyoga was here too, though his face was stony as always. Only one person was missing - Seiya._

_"Saori-san!"_

_Saori saw Seiya standing right in front of her._

_"Seiya!" She went to him. She was the bride but a bride to marry someone else. "I didn't know that you are coming."_

_"I...I come here to tell you..."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_After a long hesitation, he blurted out almost painstakingly, "Congratulations."_

_Nodding, Saori replied, "Thanks."_

_The ceremony began. Seiya took a seat among the guests._

_"Seiya is here?" Hyoga whispered to Shun._

_"Don't worry," Shun said. "He said something nice and Saori-san doesn't look upset."_

_Step by step, Saori walked down the isle. Soon, she stood before the priest and her groom - Julian - lifted the veil._

_"I, Saori," she began. "Take thee Julian, as my lawful wedded husband, until death do us apart."_

_"I, Julian," he said. "Take thee Sorrento-"_

_Saori could not believe her ears. All guests were stunned - including Shun, Jabu, and Hyoga._

_"Julian," Sorrento stepped up. He was still holding his flute, which was a gift from Julian._

_"Should I continue this ceremony?" The priest asked._

_Julian ignored the priest and he kept looking at Sorrento. Meanwhile Saori saw Seiya among the audience, trying to hold down his laugh. His facial expression was full of I-told-you-so._

_"I vote Seiya as the new groom!" Shun shouted._

_"Seiya! Seiya! Seiya!" Rest of the Bronze Saints clapped._

And Saori woke up.

What a strange dream!

She got out of the bed and thought for a moment. Julian had called and asked to meet her. She had been telling him no but he insisted. By now, she knew for sure that she didn't want to be with Julian. While Julian may be family, she certainly didn't see him as a romantic partner.

Oh why did he said Sorrento's name on their wedding ceremony instead of hers?

Then she recalled the conversation she had with Seiya the day prior.

This was getting complicated.

She got dressed and rushed down the stairs.

"Saori-san!" Shun greeted her.

"Hi Shun, I'm heading out," she said.

"Are you going to see _him_?" Shun asked. "You sure you don't want one of us to come with you?"

"Positive," Saori replied. "Look, Julian is not dangerous. His true passion is with the sea and music. I'll tell him that this isn't going to work. He'll be okay with it.

With that said, she rushed out.

* * *

_Three days earlier_

After Jabu left, everyone noticed that Saori stayed in her room more than ever before. She didn't say much to anything and if asked, she replied that she's fine. Her mind was full of thoughts. Although she had discovered her powerful cosmo, her heart hadn't came to term with her real identity. When Jabu told her his decision to leave Kido mansion, it bothered her more than she thought. She wondered if she saw Jabu as a brother, or a friend, or a Saint whom she cared for.

And was she thinking as Goddess Athena or a sixteen year-old teenager?

As she buried herself with these thoughts, her phone rang.

"Saori, it's Julian."

"Julian?" Saori was surprised that he called.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned, which he hardly did.

"I'm fine."

"I'm back in Tokyo," he said. "Let's meet. We can take a walk or eat dinner."

"Julian, let's not meet," Saori said. "I'm not in the mood and it'd be for the best that you leave Japan as soon as you can."

"You sound like there's a bunch of terrorists after you."

He was not too far away from the truth.

"Everything is fine, Julian, really," she said. "I got to go. Talk to you later."

She hung up.

And in the next two days, Julian texted her again and again, over the same subject. Annoyed, Saori called him.

"Julian, stop!" She said as an order.

"No, I will not stop until you come to see me!" He insisted. "Saori, you are my fiancee! I care for you and I want to see if you are okay. So many things have happened-"

"Like what?"

"Like what happened at the Galaxy Tournament. Is it still on hold?"

Only now Saori even remembered the Galaxy Tournament. "Yes, it is, but-"

"No but, obviously things are not okay," Julian said. "I can't let you do this alone. At very least, let's meet and talk it out."

"Fine."

Not that she wanted to, but only to get him off her back.

* * *

"You wound must be healed," Seiya said to her. He saw her wondering outside and joined her. "Finally out of your room."

"I'm going to see Julian tomorrow," she said.

"Are you going to tell him about the ring?"

"Only if he asks."

"And tell him that a Gold Saint crushed it into pieces and you are a Goddess?"

"Sure, like he'd buy that," Saori chuckled. "He would be entertained and write a symphony."

"Really?"

"No," she shook her head. "Julian has an obsession with the sea. He read all the stories and tales about the sirens, sea monsters, and mermaids. When he was twelve, he found a fish on the beach and he tossed it back into the sea. He insisted that fish took human form and is searching for him. He and his best friend Sorrento...they went to music school together. Julian told me that Sorrento bears the soul of that fish he rescued."

Seiya burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you are the person he wants to marry?" He asked. "Not that guy Sorrento?"

Saori's face darkened.

"Relax, I'm only kidding," Seiya took a step back. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"To see Julian?" Saori said. "No way! Do you know how awkward it'd be?"

"Sorry, I only want to see you safe."

"Seiya, are you protecting me because I'm Goddess Athena?" Saori asked. "If I'm only Saori Kido, would you still want me to be safe and sound?"

"It's late," Seiya said, avoiding answering her. "Good night Saori-san!"

* * *

While Saori was sleeping, tormented by her nightmare of marrying Julian who said Sorrento's name instead of hers, Seiya was sleepless himself.

_Are you protecting me because I'm Athena? If I'm only Saori Kido, would you still want me to be safe and sound?_

Interestingly, he never saw her as Goddess Athena, not even after Tatsumi told him.

"Still up?" Hyoga asked. He grabbed a bottle of beer and handed one to Seiya. "You know you can't be with her."

"Who? Miho?"

"You know who I'm talking about," Hyoga said. "Everyone can see it."

"See what?"

"Saori-san is Goddess Athena," Hyoga said. "We are her Saints."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Seiya said, drinking his beer. "When I was in Greece, Marin trained me to be a Saint. We are to dedicate ourselves to our duty - to protect the Goddess. She's going to see Julian tomorrow and I got a bad feeling about it."

"That Saori-san may face danger or that's she's staying with Julian?"

"She's not staying with that Julian," Seiya said with confidence. "When's their wedding? Before or after she goes to the Sanctuary?"

"You are her Saint," Hyoga said, getting to the point. "You can't love her."

Seiya finished the beer in one gulp and went out of the mansion. Half drunk he stumbled back to his house. By the time he got back to the Kido mansion, Saori was already gone.


	15. Chapter 15

A taxi stopped before a five star hotel. Saori stepped out and paid the taxi driver. This was something she had never done before - riding out by herself. In the past, it was always Tatsumi who arranged her rides. This time, however, she wanted to be alone - meaning with no one, not even Tatsumi. She remembered to bring cash but then realized that she forgot her phone. That's okay, she told herself. She came here to see Julian and to call off their engagement. Julian was a guy obsessed with music and his mermaid fantasy. He'd take it well.

The door was opened for her as she stepped into the hotel.

"Miss Kido? This way please." A man dressed in a red suit greeted her.

"Sorrento?"

"Yes," he said. "Julian told me about you."

 _Same here,_ she thought. Looking at the way he dressed, Seiya's words rang in her head. _Julian and Sorrento._

They entered the elevator and nervousness came to her when she saw Sorrento pushed number 13.

Thirteen was never a lucky number.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she saw Julian. He smiled warmly and gave her a hug.

"Saori, I'm so happy to see you" he said.

A table was set and Saori saw it was set up for three instead of two.

* * *

At the Kido mansion, Seiya was resting in a couch and staring at the ceiling with a bottle of bear half finished. Hyoga and Shun were playing cards as Tatsumi paced back and forth in panic.

"It's five in the evening and she still hasn't returned!"

"Maybe they are having a long conversation," Seiya said.

"She shouldn't have gone by herself!" Tatsumi said.

"I offered to come with her, but she insisted on going alone," Shun said.

"She left this morning and it's evening. This so-called conversation is now eight hours long! What could they be talking about that take them eight hours? I have to call her. "

"Don't," Seiya said. "Let her be."

"Break up," Hyoga added. "Dividing properties, his and hers. These things can take days."

"What are you saying?"

"This guy Julian has been bugging Saori-san," Seiya said. "He wanted to see her. Saori-san already knows it's not working out and plus, the ring is destroyed. So she is telling him that she wants to end the engagement. I don't know what property they have together but they did talk about combining mansions together, his and hers. I guess now with the engagement off the table they have to re-do that plan."

"And you know all this..." Tatsumi was surprised that Seiya knew all the details.

Seiya ignored Tatsumi. He now wondered if he shouldn't have told Saori his perspective on Julian. To him, it was obvious; if Julian was indeed utterly convinced that his best friend - a guy - bears the soul of a fish he rescued, what else could it mean? After she left in the morning, Shun told him that she looked upset.

To stop pondering on this matter, he got up and grabbed another beer.

"Seiya," Shun noticed. "This is the third beer you had today. Since when you liked to drink?"

"Hyoga's influence," Seiya replied.

Hyoga said nothing.

"By the way, how did you know these details about Ojou-sama and Julian-sama?" Tatsumi asked. It seemed they know more than he does.

"She probably told Seiya," Hyoga replied. "Seiya told me and I filled Shun in."

Three hours went by and it was eight. Saori still hadn't returned. Tatsumi finally decided to call her, but only to find that Saori's phone was on her nightstand.

"She doesn't have her phone!"

Now the Bronze Saints felt the same nervousness Tatsumi felt.

"Do you know where this Julian is?" Seiya asked Tatsumi.

"He doesn't have a place in Tokyo," Tatsumi said. "But he always stays at this place when he's in town."

* * *

By the time Tatsumi got into the car, he found only Shun with him.

"Seiya is on his way," Shun said. "Hyoga went after him on a bike."

"Bike?"

"We can't catch up with him!"

"But does he even know where he's going?"

"The cosmo," Shun explained. "He knows."

"Next time if Ojou-sama insists going by herself, you follow!" Tatsumi rebuked.

"Sorry, but the Goddess' order is higher above yours," Shun said apologetically. "And you know Saori-san, she is as stubborn as Seiya."

By the time they arrived, Seiya was at the door with Hyoga. Their entrance was barred.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there," a hotel porter said, eyeing their casual outfit.

"Wait," Tatsumi ran to them with Shun. "You remember me? I worked for Mitsumasa Kido!"

Unlike the Bronze Saints, Tatsumi dressed in a suit.

"Oh yes," the porter replied, changing his tone completely. "Do come in, I apologize."

Tatsumi rushed to the register. "I'm here looking for Mr. Julian Solo."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Solo does not want to be disturbed," the front desk clerk told them. "His concierge informed us that he is preparing for his upcoming concert."

"Miss Saori Kido was here earlier, have you seen her?"

"I have to say that I haven't," the front desk clerk replied.

As Tatsumi was talking, Seiya went out. Hyoga and Shun followed.

"Saori-san is here," Seiya said. "I know this Julian is no good."

"How we are going to get to her?" Shun asked.

"By starting from the top," Seiya said. "Your Nebula Chain can help."

Pulling the crest from his neck, Seiya donned the Pegasus Cloth. Hyoga and Shun did the same. Throwing his Nebula Chain to the roof top, the three Bronze Saints climbed up to the thirteenth floor.

All doors were guarded by well dressed hotel staff. They didn't move or speak to the Bronze Saints. Hyoga noticed their hands were shaking. He stopped Seiya and Shun from going further.

"Does anyone want to leave before we begin?" Hyoga asked.

Instantly, the hotel staff ripped open their suits and revealed the scales they wore underneath.

"Remember I told you I have a bad feeling about this?" Seiya asked Hyoga half-jokingly.

* * *

Saori opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. Her head hurt and she could feel the scar on her forehead.

_You complain about Seiya, but in reality, you really like him because you like being challenged._

That was what Julian said before she was hit in the head.

She tried to move but found her space limited. With her hand and her feet, she found herself confined in a wooden coffin.

No food, no water, no light.

The air was thinning.

She was buried alive.

_Seiya..._


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness...

Air thinning...

Trapped...

Her heartbeat became intense as she struggled. She was buried alive and there was no escape. Would she die as thus? She was bleeding from the forehead. She had told Shun that Julian is not dangerous. Now she knew that she had underestimated him. Or at least, she had underestimated his friend Sorrento. Never had she ever saw Julian as someone devious, calculating, or violent. He had been scared of spider since he was a little boy.

Whatever kind of person Julian was, it didn't matter. Right now, what matters was to get out of her current situation. Using all her strength, Saori tried break out. She was Goddess Athena, wasn't she? But why she was so weak and powerless?

The more she fought, the more defeated she was.

_Athena..._

A kind voice rang in her ear.

_Athena..._

Saori began to see light. Soon she found herself face to face with a woman in white. Her face was bright and her hair was long. She lent out her hand and Saori took them.

"My daughter," she greeted.

Her hands were warm around Saori's; this gave Saori a feeling of love, protection, and care.

"Mother," she whispered.

Metis, Goddess of Prudence, stroked her daughter's cheek. "You are very fierce. You need to calm down."

Saori looked her with confusion.

"Close your eyes, and feel your cosmo within," Metis told her. "Can you feel the power now?"

With her eyes closed, Saori felt the power within her; she could also feel the cosmo of the Bronze Saints, even hearing their voice.

"They are here," she said. "Seiya, Hoyga, and Shun. And there's another one coming."

"Your cosmo is connected to the Saints'," Metis said. "You can feel theirs and they can feel yours."

"They are battling," Saori said.

"The enemy is Poseidon, God of Sea," Metis told her. "Years ago, he competed with me for the patronage of the Sanctuary, and I bested him. We agreed to that each one of us would give the Pope of the Sanctuary a gift. Poseidon offered sea water and I offered olive tree. The Pope of the Sanctuary accepted my gift over his because sea water may be powerful, it is undrinkable due to the salts. My olive tree, on the other hand, provides wood, oil, and food. Since then, the Pope and the Saints swore their loyalty and allegiance to me."

"And now, he wants to take it from me."

"You must fight back," Metis said, placing a crest around her neck. "This will hold the power to defeat him. But your true power lies within you and your faith in your Saints."

"Sagittarius," Saori muttered. "He died to protect me."

"He will come back to you," Metis assured her. "Be strong, my child. Remember, never ever give your heart to a man who holds power above you."

"What?"

Before she could ask more, Metis was gone.

She found herself back in the darkness. She touched her neck and found the crest. She felt different. Her cosmo was growing stronger. This time, she didn't panic because there was no need. She was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War. She would never be defeated as thus.

* * *

The floor shattered.

Saori climbed out, gasping for air. She got onto her feet and found herself facing a blonde woman. Like Sorrento, she too dressed in red.

"Impossible!" She shouted.

"You are with Julian, aren't you?" Saori questioned. "Take me to him."

"No," the woman replied. "I owe Julian-sama my life and I will never go against his will."

Without a word, Saori ripped the crest from her neck. Within seconds, it turned into a golden spear, bearing the symbol of Nike, goddess of victory.

That woman didn't back down. Instead, she donned her armor Mariner's scales - and launched her attack. Saori successfully dodged it and countered with her cosmo. The blonde woman crushed painfully against the wall. Saori went to her and demanded, "Who's behind this? Is it Julian? Or Sorrento? And who are you?"

"I'm Thetis," she said. "I'm with Julian-sama. He is the God of Sea. Years ago, I was only a fish. I was dying but Julian-sama saved me. I am forever in debt to him. It was I who led Sorrento to him. This is how I will repay him, by making him a powerful god!"

Saori had heard Julian telling her the story of the fish he saved many times. Initially she thought he was being immature and imaginative. Now, it turned out to be real. Only that the fish was a woman named Thetis, not Sorrento.

"You are making a mistake," Saori said. "Your efforts will be worthless. Julian's heart is set on Sorrento. He will never be yours!"

With that said, she turned away from Thetis and went onto the next floor. Julian had tried to bury her alive in the basement. Now she was on her way to face him.

* * *

As she ran up the stairs, she saw a flash of green. At first she thought it was Shun; but after that figure came closer to her, it turned out to be Silver Saint Shaina.

"You again," Saori said under her breath.

But instead of attacking her, Shaina removed her mask and knelt before her.

"I am here to protect you, Goddess Athena," Shaina said. "Please let me stay by your side."

"You have come to attack me many times," Saori reminded her. "You threatened to harm me and Seiya. Why change of heart?"

After a long silence, Shaina replied, "I'm doing this for Seiya."

* * *

One by one, the Bronze Saints fought against Poseidon's soldiers - the Mariners. They were powerful and loyal to the God of Sea as the Saints were to the Goddess of War. From the thirteenth floor, they made it down to the ninth. By far, three Mariner Generals - Sea Horse Baian, Scylla Io, and Chrysaor Krishna - were defeated.

Exhausted and overwhelmed, Hyoga rested against the wall.

"Hyoga..."

He found his mother standing not too far from him.

"Mama," he whispered and went to embrace her. His mother he hadn't seen for too long. When he was child, they were on a ship together. The ship was sinking and there was only one remaining spot in the rescue boat. His mother, Natasha, dressed him warmly in a fur coat and placed a silver cross around his neck before kissed him goodbye. Before his eyes, his mother went down into the sea. She was dead, but she never left his heart.

"Shun..."

"Brother," Shun's eyes widened as he saw Ikki before him. Saori-san had told him that Ikki was still alive. And now here he was. Phoenix always rise from ashes. Ikki may have been a monster, but he was Shun's only family.

"Seiya!"

"Saori-san!" Seiya saw Saori running to him. He folded her into his arms and held her against his chest.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "Do you know how much you worried me?"

He held her for a long time and then suddenly released her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he said. "I can't... we can't..."

His eyes fixed on hers before a deadly blow beat him down.

"Fools," Poseidon's fourth Mariner Limnades Kasa taunted as he saw the three Bronze Saints he beaten. His ability was to read his enemies' minds and transform into the ones they treasure the most. "This is too easy."

It was quite amusing to see who are the ones these Bronze Saints treasure the most. To Hyoga, it was his deceased mother. To Shun, it was his long lost brother. As of Seiya, Limnades Kasa couldn't figure out what that was all about.

Before he could finish them off, he sensed a strong cosmo.

"What the..."

An attack came out of no where and Limnades Kasa was struck down.

A dark figure appeared before him.

"You like illusions. Let's play," he chuckled. "Phoenix Ikki."


	17. Chapter 17

Saori went up the stairs and Shaina followed. Not trusting Shaina, Saori stopped in every few minutes as if Shaina would attack her or stab in from behind.

"You don't trust me," Shaina said.

"That's obvious," Saori admitted. "You tried hurt me many times, and now, you changed sides."

"I said I'm doing this for Seiya."

"Why for Seiya?"

"Because I love him," Shaina said without a hesitation. "He saw my face, and my gentle side. For female saints, if the face is seen by a man, she can either love him or kill him. I wanted to kill him, but my heart won't let me."

Shaina removed her mask and Saori was surprised how attractive her face is. Had she dressed in casual outfit, she'd be taken as a girl next door. Saori was quite taken aback by Shaina's feelings towards Seiya. She also thought of Thetis dedication to Julian. These two women would go high and low for the man they love. One was willing to switch side and protect an enemy and the other was willing to make her loved one a god.

"You listen to me good," Saori said. "I'm not gullible nor am I a damsel in distress. If you think that I am going to sit here waiting for Seiya to save me, then you are wrong. I don't care what your relationship with Seiya is. If you want me to trust you, you have to earn that trust yourself. Try anything funny, you will regret it. You can start off by tell me about the Sanctuary. Is it under Poseidon's reign now?"

"No," Shaina shook her head. "The Pope oversees the Sanctuary. As far as I know, we are not under the patronage of Poseidon."

"Why did you try to attack me? Under whose orders?"

"The Pope's," Shaina said. "They told me to take you to the Sanctuary."

"What about that Gold Saint?"

"Aiolia?"

"Aiolos," Saori misunderstood her. "You know the Sagittarius Gold Saint?"

"No, Aiolia Leo Gold Saint," Shaina replied. "He is Sagittarius Gold Saint's younger brother. Sixteen years ago, Aiolos was declared a traitor and we know he's dead. Aiolia grew up bitter and alone."

"And Goddess Metis?"

Shaina shook her head. "I only know this much because I'm just a Silver Saint. Aiolia would know more. All I know is that I no longer want to fight Seiya or hurt him in any way."

Seeing how genuine Shaina is, Saori questioned her no more. She remembered what she saw in her vision after she was shot by Silver Saint Ptolemy. The Pope, Saga, had betrayed her and her mother Metis. The Saints were divided between those who sworn to the new Pope and those who remain loyal to her. But the Pope may be powerful but in the end he was merely a mortal. Initially she thought Poseidon was behind all this, but now she wasn't as sure.

A sharp pain came to her and she nearly lost her balance.

"Are you all right?" Shaina asked.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Mariner General Kasa was proud of his power.

He could read into the mind of his preys and manipulate their feelings for his own end. It was fun and enjoyable to see his enemies saw him as their love ones thus making them vulnerable. Victory was easy and sweet.

That was until he faced Phoenix Ikki.

Ikki was no stranger to illusions; nor was he a person who shows his emotions. The years of training in hell on Death Queen Island had almost made him a monster. His battle against the Bronze Saints at Murder Valley helped him regained some of his humane side. Still, he remained a cold and hardened person. Esmeralda would want him to live, but he would not want to be happy since Esmeralda was alone six feet under.

Esmeralda was the daughter of a local farmer who sold her as a work slave for three bags of grain. She bore some resemblance to Shun and was the only reason Ikki kept his sanity during his training. After she beaten to death by his master Guilty, Ikki snapped and was consumed by hatred. The hatred was powerful enough to make him the Phoenix Saint, but also driven him to take vengeance against those who had him endure the pains and training in hell - his master Guilty, Saori Kido, his brother Shun, and rest of the Bronze Saints. The battle against Bronze Saints awakened him and it would've been a heartfelt reunion had Sanctuary not sent more Silver Saints against them. Ikki sacrificed himself to let the Bronze Saints escape, but as phoenix rises from ashes, he revived. Although alive, he did not go rejoin the Bronze Saints. The experience from Death Queen Island made him a loner. Still, he was a Bronze Saint and Shun's older brother.

Unlike with Hyoga, Seiya, and Shun, Kasa wasn't able to manipulate Ikki as easily. In fact, it was Ikki who manipulated _him_ with his illusions. Suddenly Kasa saw that he was attacking himself. Within seconds, he gone mad. Collapsing, he saw a shadow of a young woman running towards Ikki.

Oh why he didn't see it earlier?

That was his regret before he breathed his last.

"Brother..." Shun opened his eyes. Seiya and Hyoga came to consciousness as well.

"How do you that I'm not an enemy?" Ikki questioned.

"But brother-"

"You are in a battle, Shun!" Ikki interrupted him. "You shouldn't be sentimental. Let your love ones be your reason to live and to win. Never show your enemy your vulnerability."

He then turned to leave.

"Ikki, where are you going?" Seiya asked.

"I'm not going to stay here running up and down the stairs," Ikki said. "I'd rather fight a real battle. If Saori-san is the real Athena, then she will have to prove it."

"I don't care if Saori-san is Goddess Athena. I am not leaving without her!" Seiya insisted.

Ikki said nothing and before the Bronze Saints knew it, he was gone.

"Seiya!"

The three Bronze Saints were interrupted by a familiar voice. It was Kiki.

"What are you doing here?" Shun asked him.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Kiki said before Shun could ask him about Shiryu. "The Old Master sent me here. The arrow wound on Saori-san hasn't healed! She is in no condition to fight Poseidon God of Sea! We have to stop her before she gets to him!"

"How did you know all this?" Hyoga asked.

"The Old Master is aware of everything," Kiki said.

* * *

While Phoenix Ikki did say that he'd rather fight a real battle, he didn't leave the building. Instead, he was on his way to face the Sea God Poseidon. He hoped that he will get there before Saori does.

_Don't lose her, Seiya. I know how it feels when I lost Esmeralda. I would've joined her, but she wanted me to live._


	18. Chapter 18

As she climbed up the stairs, the pain was so intense that her forehead was covered in sweats. She was losing her energy as well.

"Saori-san, let's sit," Shaina suggested.

"I told you I'm sitting here waiting for Seiya to save me," Saori insisted and continued her way.

Shaina followed and warned, "Ptolemy's arrow isn't like any other. It is cursed! You pulled it out, but the curse remains! It works slowly and your cosmo and energy are diminishing!"

Saori stopped and lifted up her skirt to glimpse at her wound. To her horror, the skin of her abdomen area had turned black.

"You can't go on!" Shaina said. "Save your energy. You will need it to go to the Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?"

"That's the only way to stop this curse before it consumes your body."

Now Saori was really scared.

_Seiya..._

She wanted to see Seiya.

She wanted Seiya to take her by the hand and promise everything will be okay.

_Seiya, where did you go? You weren't there when I left in the morning._

A laugh interrupted her thoughts.

"So we met again!"It was Thetis; and she came at a very bad time. "Julian-sama likes to finish his conversation with you."

"About what? His true love Sorrento?" Saori asked, knowing that it hurts.

"Stay back!" Shaina stepped in front of Saori.

* * *

Although Ikki refused to fight with them, his words did have an impact on the Bronze Saints, especially Seiya. Now he knew what is important to him and his reason to fight. Love would be the power that enable him to win.

_Saori-san, have faith in me! I will come to you!_

But as Poseidon had planned, another Mariner was in their way.

"Hyoga, long time no see," he greeted, releasing a cold aura.

Hyoga recognized the Mariner immediately.

"Seiya, Shun, leave him to me," Hyoga said.

The Mariner had no care towards Seiya and Shun. He let them go before he launched his attack at Hyoga. His style of fighting and power were very similar to Hyoga's as well.

"Hyoga!" Shun shouted.

"Go!" Hyoga cried, wiping his eye. The Mariner's attack had only hurt his eyelid. With reluctance, Shun ran after Seiya. He remembered what Ikki had told him - he shouldn't be sentimental in the battlefield. He must believe in Hyoga, who knows how to fight from his training in Siberia.

"Consider we're even," the Mariner said, moving his hair aside to reveal the scar on his right eye.

"Yes, Isaac," Hyoga said, getting back on his feet. "I never forgot you. You saved me from the current, but you were dragged away."

"And became Sea God's Mariner," Mariner Kraken Isaac said evenly. "Kraken Isaac is who I am now. As you have heard in the legends, Kraken devours ships but only attack people with evil intentions. Hyoga, I will not let you walk away alive."

"Why?"

"Your motivation to become a Saint is an evil one," Isaac accused. "I trained with Aquarius Gold Saint Camus to fight under the Goddess for justice and integrity. Had I not been dragged across the ocean by that current, it should've been me who's the Cygnus Saint. You wanted to be a Saint for vengeance. When the Sanctuary gave you the order to assassinate Saori Kido, you went without a hesitation. You hated her because your father had abandoned you and your mother but showered her with love and wealth."

Hyoga didn't deny Isaac's accusations. "Yes, it is true. The day I lost my mother, we were on a ship on our way to Tokyo. Mama told me that my father is a powerful man and that we are to join him. I never met my father and all Mama told me is that he's a Japanese man by the name Kido. After I arrived Japan, I was taken to an orphanage until Miitsumasa Kido took me in. I know he's my father because he has a rosary exactly like the one Mama left me. But he never recognized me and I was treated like a slave by him and Saori-san. Yes, my motivation was vengeance. But after fighting along side with Seiya against Phoenix Ikki, I had a change of heart, because I don't want to be a monster. I saw how Ikki was after he was consumed by hatred. Though I still blame my father for abandoning me and my mother, I am a man of my own will. I'd rather be a righteous Saint than a spoiled rich boy."

"And Saori Kido?" Isaac questioned. "If I were to tell you that she will die in the hands of Sea God, will you still fight me?"

"I will!" Hyoga said. "She is Goddess Athena and as a Saint I must protect her. That is my choice."

"What will our master Camus say?"

* * *

Ikki was ahead of Seiya and Shun. He was determined to face the Sea God and defeat him once and for all. No, Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga are too weak and sentimental, he thought. They wouldn't stand a chance against Poseidon.

But then he encountered another Mariner Commander.

"You will not pass," the Mariner Commander said.

Ikki observed the enemy before him. The Mariner's face was covered by the shadow from his helmet. However, his cosmo was very familiar. Had they met before?

"Galaxian Explosion!"

Ikki was hit and his head was wounded by the attack. "Wait...you are familiar. Who are you?"

That Mariner Commander removed his helmet and smiled.

"No..."Ikki couldn't believe his eyes.

"Saga never told you about me, hadn't he, when you worked for him? Phoenix Ikki?" The Mariner Commander said. "I am his twin brother, Kanon. I could've been the Gemini Gold Saint but now I am Mariner Commander Sea Dragon."

_Sixteen years ago..._

_"Saga, why?" Kanon demanded. "You wouldn't be where you are without me! I am your brother!"_

_"You know too much Kanon," Saga replied. "You have become a threat to my power. There can only be one Pope and one Gemini Gold Saint."_

_With that said, Saga had the watery prison locked._

_"Saga! Brother!"_

_"May this be our farewell," Saga said. "Maybe Goddess Athena can save you."_

_Kanon's rage was boiling. "This will not be the end, Saga! One day, you will bow to my feet!"_

_He knew his time is limited. Water was kept on rising and he must find a way to escape before he was drowned. Finally,_ _he discovered it in the form of a hollow wall in the back of the cave. With one blow, he found his freedom. But it didn't last. He was taken by Sea God Poseidon who's in awe of his power. Soon, he became Sea God's Mariner Commander and vowed one day he will have his vengeance against his twin Saga.  
_

"It was I who found the Sea God a living host," Kanon told Ikki. "I was also I who created the ring that was placed on Athena's finger. Sea God Poseidon has tracked her movement ever since. In the end, the Sanctuary will be under the patronage of Sea God Poseidon and I will be the new Pope and repay Saga the same kindness he bestowed me."

"What does Sea God want from Athena?" Ikki demanded.

"That I leave it to the gods themselves," Kanon said. "Poseidon is King of God Zeus' brother and thus Athena's uncle. Exactly what's going on between them I could've cared less. What I do want is to defeat Saga."

"I have nothing to do with the Sanctuary," Ikki said. "Not anymore. But I will not allow you or Poseidon to harm Athena!"

* * *

In this unexpected battle between Sea God Poseidon and Goddess Athena, the Saints were scattered in the building; each fought a different Mariner. Hyoga was facing Kraken Isaac and Ikki was fighting Sea Dragon Kanon. Seiya and Shun continued their way to Poseidon before they were stopped by Sorrento, who unsurprisingly revealed to be a Mariner himself. Shun took on Sorrento and Seiya went on his way.

This battle was also an emotional one.

Hyoga was plagued with guilt over Isaac's loss of an eye and the choices he made in the past. Similarly, Ikki fought against Kanon to prove to himself that he was no longer that monstrous man consumed by hatred. Both Ikki and Hyoga had been sent by the Sanctuary to harm Saori and take back the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. Now, both of them were fighting on Saori's side and utterly convinced it was the right thing to do.

Among the Saints and Mariners, Shun was the only one who believed that this a battle that shouldn't have occurred. Although Sorrento was a powerful Mariner, Shun did not believe that he is evil and that there was more to the story.

As for Seiya, all he wanted was Saori to be safe.

He sensed her cosmo and followed.

He rushed into a ballroom and found Julian sitting there, waiting for him. Not too far away, Saori was down but her hand continued clutching on the golden staff. Shaina and Thetis were both wounded, but neither was willing to back down.

"Welcome Seiya," Julian greeted him. "Saori told me a lot about you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Saori-san!"

Seiya ignored Julian and rushed Saori's side. He pulled her up and had her leaned against him.

"Why are you like this?" He demanded. "You are supposed to be tougher than this! Remember how you survived the fall from the cliff? Don't be a weakling, because you are not!"

"Look who's talking," Saori murmured. "You are a mess yourself. You shouldn't be here. You stand no chance against Julian. He's...he's actually Sea God Poseidon."

"Who said I'm fighting him? This is your fight and I'm only here as your cheerleader."

Letting out a laugh, Saori said, "If you are ever a cheerleader then you are the worst."

"Enough!" Julian interrupted their conversation. "You two are hands down obnoxious together! I'm going to finish you off!"

As he was launching his attack, Saori used her cosmo and counterattacked. She succeeded, but it rendered her weaker.

"Seiya, get out of here," she said, almost beseeching.

"No, I'm not leaving without you!"

Julian continued his attack, knowing Saori is getting weaker each time she releases her cosmo. But before his attack could reach Saori, it was blocked.

"Seiya, long time no see."

"Shiryu?" Seiya was surprised.

Indeed, it was Shiryu who blocked the attack with his Dragon Shield. "I'm back."

"Your eyes," Saori noticed that he is still blind. But at same time he was a much more powerful warrior and his cosmo was strong too.

Saori remembered the battle between him and Seiya during the Galaxian Tournament. He was taller and stronger compared to Seiya, who was beaten down over and over again. Everyone thought Shiryu is impossible to beat, but Seiya saw his weakness. All Saints had vulnerabilities; and gods too.

_Wait..._

An idea came to Saori. Julian was powerful now as Sea God Poseidon, but he too had vulnerabilities. She could drive Poseidon's soul out of Julian by piercing her spear into his body. Similar to how Seiya defeated Shiryu, she'd have Julian distracted by the attacks from the Saints and wait for that very moment when his guard was down.

Right now she only had Seiya and Shiryu.

_Where is everyone else?_

Using her cosmo, she sensed her other Bronze Saints' whereabouts. Ikki and Hyoga were in their battles against the Mariners and further away. Shun was fighting Sorrento but closer.

Quietly, she connected with Shun. She would help him defeat Sorrento so he would join them to fight Julian.

* * *

"We don't have to do this!" Shun insisted. "Siren Sorrento, I know you are not evil!"

"Enough with the talking," Sorrento said. "I am fighting under Poseidon. You are his enemy and thus mine."

With that said, he began to play his flute.

Dead End Symphony.

Shun tried to block his ears but no avail. He groaned painfully as if his head was about to explode.

_Shun..._

A voice came to his ear, blocking the Dead End Symphony. It was Saori.

_Shun, I am sending you my cosmo. You will be stronger than Sorrento. Defeat him and do not reason with him! We need you to fight Poseidon!_

Instantly, Shun's cosmo burned to the extreme.

_Shun, now!_

"Nebula Storm!" Shun released his deadliest attack. Though he was the gentlest among the Bronze Saints, he could launch the deadliest attack. By nature, Shun was an unwilling warrior partially because he knew how dangerous his powers are. Nebula Storm was the most destructive of his attacks and Shun wouldn't use it unless it's the last resort.

And it worked. Sorrento was blasted away and his flute was broken.

"Sorry," Shun apologized and quickly ran to join Seiya and Saori.

* * *

One blast after another, Hyoga was beaten down. He didn't stand a chance against Kraken Isaac, or maybe he didn't have the heart to battle.

The past haunted him and there was no escape.

His mother was dead; his father never acknowledged him; he turned back against his master Aquarius Gold Saint Camus by joining the Bronze Saints fighting against the Sanctuary; Isaac grew up and trained with him, but he lost an eye and now fought for Poseidon because of him. He wanted to punish himself, perhaps even seeking death.

Eventually Isaac stopped his attack.

"Is this what you wanted Hyoga?" He asked. "You disappoint me. You don't deserve the Cygnus Cloth if this is who you are. You are pathetic!"

Hyoga didn't make a sound. His ears, however, were hearing sounds of current.

_What is it?_

He saw a ship. Why it was the ship's wreck that held the body of his mother Natasha! Although dead for years, her face remained beautiful. Hyoga visited her as much as he could by diving deep into the icy ocean; and it was one of his motivations to become a Saint.

_Mama..._

But the ship's wreck was sinking.

_No..._

And it was sinking deeper and deeper and soon it sank deep into ocean's grave - a place he could never reach.

_No...Mama!_

It wasn't a nightmare or an illusion. It was real. He would never see his mother again.

Anger filled Hyoga's heart. Slowly, his cosmo burned. Finally, he rose and Isaac gasped upon seeing his eyes. Emotions were gone. Hyoga was ready to kill.

"Aurora Thunder Attack!"

Hyoga attacked Isaac mercilessly and almost lost himself. By the time he came to, Isaac was down and defeated.

"Beautiful, Hyoga," Isaac commented. "I underestimated you. When you go to the Sanctuary...will you show our master Camus mercy..."

And he breathed his last.

* * *

"You think you can be more powerful with your Saints?" Julian mocked. "Just three?"

He pointed at Seiya, Shiryu, and Shun.

"Not three but four!"

It was Hyoga.

 _Good_ , Saori thought. _Now he's here as well_.

Thetis wanted to protect Julian but Shaina held her back.

Together, the four Bronze Saints launched their attack towards Julian.

"Pegasus Meteor Punch!"

"Aurora Thunder Attack!"

"Nebula Chain!"

"Roshan Rising Dragon!"

Their attacks were useless against the Sea God, but they kept him distracted. Meanwhile Saori focused on Julian, waiting for the opportunity.

And finally, she saw it.

_Now!_

With her spear in hand, she pierced it right into his heart.

Everyone fell into silence until a scream came from Thetis.

"JULIAN-SAMA!"

Helplessly, she watched as him fell.

* * *

"No!" Kanon suddenly stopped his battle. "Poseidon is defeated!"

His dream of taking over the Sanctuary was now crushed.

The ground began to shake.

Poseidon had lost, but not before exacting his last revenge.

The building was collapsing.

If Kanon wanted to get out of there, Ikki wouldn't let him. The two continued their fight as the building fell apart.

* * *

With her power, Saori kept everyone safe from the collapsing building.

But her cosmo was diminishing.

Yet, she wasn't alone.

Her hand was taken by Seiya. He lent her his cosmo and gave her strength.

Would this be the end?

She looked at Seiya, and his face was so calm. Amazingly, his presence could make her feel safe even under this circumstance. For once, she didn't see him as a boy who rebelled against her authority, or as a guy who annoyed her, or as a Saint devoted to her. Instead, she saw him as the man whom she wanted by her side. As long as he's here, nothing else mattered.

Slowly her face came closer to his. Their lips touched.

It was indeed a special day for Saori, for she had her first kiss - before a building fell on her.


	20. Chapter 20

It was an earthquake, but not a surprising one. Located right on Ring of Fire, Japan was prone to earthquake. Every child who graduated from elementary school knew that. Paramedics, firefighters, and reporters were everywhere. Fortunately, there weren't many deaths or losses.

Seiya climbed out of the rubble and Saori was besides him. Only she and the Saints knew the real reason behind this natural disaster - that Poseidon caused the it before his defeat and Saori used her cosmo to protect as many as she could.

"Ojou-sama!" Tatsumi spotted her and Seiya. He was covered in dust but suffered no injury. He was relieved to see her. "Have you forgotten something?"

Saori looked at him blankly.

"This!" Tatsumi fished out her phone from his pocket. "You left this behind." He went on to lecture Seiya. "When did you start to drink? Three bottles of beer in one day! Alcohol is bad for you! How can you protect Ojou-sama if you are not in the right mind?" He was still talking when Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga joined them. Tatusmi then turned his attention on Hyoga and Shun. "Hyoga, you jumped on a bike and off you went. Did you even bother to wear a helmet? Shun! Next time when you see things amiss, do something! Don't just sit there! And Shiryu...when did you come back?"

As Tatsumi went on and on, Saori saw a battered body of a blonde woman; it was Thetis. Not too far away she spotted Julian, who dug through the rubble with his bare hands.

"Sorrento! Sorrento!"

His face was desperate.

Looking at Thetis again, Saori found that she was no longer in human form, but turned back into a fish - a dead fish. Soon she was picked up by a firefighter who threw her away like a garbage. Regardless what she did, Thetis did harbor genuine feelings towards Julian, whether he was man or god. She had given him everything she could. But all her efforts were fruitless. Now Thetis would soon be forgotten. Saori did warn her that Julian didn't care for her. Still, her last words were _Julian-sama_. When the building collapsed, she threw herself onto Julian to protect him. However, Julian only cared for Sorrento. Would he even remember Thetis now that Poseidon left his body? No, Thetis wasn't evil. She was just foolish.

Sickness filled her stomach.

"Ojou-sama?" Tatsumi noticed how pale she was.

"Saori?"

Saori blinked her eyes and found Julian standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Julian asked her. "And you look like a total mess!"

Without a word, she threw threw up and vomited all over Julian's suit.

She was dizzy and sounds began to fade away. Before she knew it, she passed out.

"Saori-san!"

* * *

When she came to, she found herself in bed but not in her room.

She certainly wasn't in her mansion. The bed was rather hard.

The door opened, and Seiya came in.

"You slept for a day," he said, handing her a cup. "Shiryu brought this from Roshan. It's good for you."

Saori drank it but found it incredibly bitter.

"Didn't mean that it tastes good," Seiya said.

Saori placed the cup aside.

"Come on, you need to drink all of it," Seiya said.

"I'll finish it later," Saori said. "This is your house. I was here once."

"You were unconscious and Tatsumi went crazy. The roads were blocked and closest place is here. Shiryu brought herbs from Roshan. He knows about your wound."

Saori placed her hand over her abdomen. She was afraid to even think how much the curse from Ptolemy's arrow had spread in her body.

"You know Shiryu's master is a Gold Saint?"

Saori was surprised. "Wow, that's totally unexpected."

"Kiki's master is one too."

"Oh that strange kid," Saori muttered. "That makes four. Sagittarius, Leo, and two others. But if I remember correctly there are twelve. One for each zodiac."

"Good news is that Shiryu and Kiki's masters are on our side."

"Seiya, I have to go to the Sanctuary," Saori said slowly. "It doesn't matter which side these Gold Saints stand. If I don't go, then the arrow from that Silver Saint may kill me."

"Don't think about it," Seiya said. "Leave it to us."

"No, I can't," Saori said. "I'm going to the Sanctuary, even if it's the last thing I do. This is my battle as well."

* * *

"Where's Ikki?" Hyoga asked. While Saori and Seiya were inside, the rest of Bronze Saints and Tatsumi were outside by the dock. Ikki and Shaina were nowhere to be seen after the earthquake.

"Brother will be fine," Shun said. "Knowing him, he doesn't like to stick with groups. But he will join us at the Sanctuary. What is to come has to come."

Shiryu agreed. "I never thought that Roshi is actually Libra Gold Saint. When I took Seiya's cloth and mine to Roshi, he told me to take them to Jamir where I met Mu. It was he to repaired the cloths. After I returned to Roshan, I met Mu again. He revealed that he too is a Gold Saint and told me about the Seventh sense."

"Seventh sense?" Shun asked.

Hyoga said nothing but stared into the water.

"If we are to face the Gold Saints in battle, we must master the Seventh Sense," Shiryu continued. But before he could say anything more, the voices inside Seiya's house was getting louder and louder.

"You are too weak to go! You stay here with Tatsumi!"

"Shall I remind you that I am Goddess Athena and you are my Saint! You do not tell me what to do!"

"You are quite difficult for a Goddess!"

"Difficult or not, I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War! The Sanctuary is under _my_ patronage! If this too hard for you to understand, why don't you go take a walk and cool off!"

"Wait, you are kicking me out of my house?"

"Yes, and that's how upset I am!"

The door opened and Seiya walked out.

"Saori-san-"

"Back to her annoying old self," Seiya said. "Shiryu's herbs worked wonders."

* * *

When Tatsumi went to check on Saori, but found Seiya's room empty. She did remember to take her phone this time, though. Tatsumi thought of calling her, but then decided not to. Goddess or mortal, Saori was a girl of sixteen.

* * *

After a day of resting, Saori regained much of her energy; the herbs from Roshan helped too. Her wound still caused her pain but at least it was not that unbearable.

No, it wasn't fair for Seiya to take her battle away from her. Plus, why couldn't he understand that she's not a weakling or damsel distress wanting to hide behind his back? And he's quite bossy too!

After their argument, she kicked Seiya out. Yet she felt bad after he left, so she went out to find him.

As her mother Metis had taught her, the Goddess and her Saints are connected through their cosmos. Seiya could find her, and she could find him.

He actually wasn't too far away from the dock, but he was with someone - Miho. Quickly, Saori hid behind a tree but listened into their conversation.

"Miho, I'm leaving Tokyo," Seiya said.

"Where are you going? How long?"

"Don't ask," Seiya said. "But I will return."

"Is it that Saori Kido again?" Miho sounded angry. "She's using you! Don't you realize what she's putting you through?"

"She's not, Miho," Seiya said. "It's my choice."

"Wait, what?" Miho couldn't believe her ears.

"Saori-san is important to me," Seiya said genuinely.

"Seiya tell me the truth," Miho said. "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Saori Kido."

Saori walked away before Seiya answered. Perhaps she didn't need to hear his answer. She reminisced the moment she kissed Seiya. The thought of it made her giggle.

But it wasn't just that kiss.

Seiya wasn't like Thetis, who blindly loved Julian. Since he returned from Greece, they bickered, argued, but also fought in battles together. Unlike everyone else - including Tatsumi - Seiya was the only one honest with her and treated her like a stubborn sixteen year-old, which exactly what she is and wants to be.

He wanted her to stay out of battle because he cares for her. She, on the other hand, wanted to fight the battles not only because she knew it's her destiny but also she wanted to be by his side. After defeating Poseidon, she didn't want to be parted from Seiya, not even a day.

_Saggitarius will return to you._

Her mother Thetis had told her.

_No, mother because he already has._


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing? Wandering around alone in the middle of the night?"

Saori found Seiya standing not too far away from her. He had interrupted her train of thoughts. Miho was not with him, much to her delight. Had it been a romantic film, it'd be the moment she jump into his arms. However, instead, Saori found herself saying, "It's my freedom to do whatever I please."

"You don't have that freedom," Seiya said, not much of a romantic person himself. "Not on my watch."

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her behind him.

"Seiya!" Saori tried to resist but no avail. Like a little girl late for her curfew, she was taken back to Seiya's house.

"Tomorrow morning, we are going to the Sanctuary," she said as she settled in bed.

"No, _we_ are," Seiya said. "You stay here."

"You can't win this battle without me," Saori said. "If you go without me, you will fail and die in vain. You walk right into the enemy's hand, and for what? You can tell them that you fight for me, Goddess Athena. But how can you prove it if I'm not there?" She paused and added, "Another reason I want to go, I _need_ to go, is that I want to know what happened to my mother."

Now she touched a sensitive spot.

"I don't know where she is," Saori continued. "If we go to the Sanctuary together, maybe I'll find her and you'll find your sister."

"Alright," Seiya said. "We'll take you along. But under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Finish the herbs Shiryu brought you."

"Really?" Saori made a face. "But it tastes terrible."

"It's good for you," Seiya said. "You need it."

One sip after another, she finished the herb though it was so bitter that she wanted to gag. She lied down and closed her eyes.

As she slept, Seiya stayed up and watched over her.

 _You can't love her -_ that's what Hyoga had told him.

_Hyoga, what does he know? The only woman he ever loved is his mother!  
_

* * *

The morning came and it was time to go.

The roads were now opened and Saori rode in the car with the Bronze Saints. She was unusually silent. Before coming out of Seiya's house, she had found that the curse from Ptolemy's arrow had further spread over her body. The dark spots were on her shoulders even. No, they couldn't waste anymore time.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tatsumi asked after they arrived airport.

"No," Saori shook her head. "I'll be okay."

Tatsumi nodded.

"Tatsumi," Saori said. "Thank you, for everything."

She boarded the plane and the Bronze Saints followed.

* * *

It was the moment the plane took off that Saori remembered how much she hates flying.

She kept her eyes closed as the Bronze Saints ate. The sight of food made her sick.

"Sushi?" Seiya offered.

"No," Saori replied. "Last time I ate on the plane, I got really sick."

Then Hyoga was having tuna, which smelled even stronger.

_Okay, try to think of other things._

"So," she began; eyes still closed. "There's twelve Gold Saints altogether because there are twelve Zodiac signs. By far, we have met Leo Gold Saint Aiolia. And there is Sagittarius; the Gold Cloth is probably back at the Sanctuary."

"Roshi is the Libra Gold Saint," Shiryu said. "And there's also Aries Mu, Kiki's master."

"That makes four. I assume your master and Kiki's are on our side."

"Correct," Shiryu said. "Roshi won't even let me make any comment on you."

"I liked him already," Saori murmured.

"Saori-san, maybe you need this," Seiya handed her a pill bottle. "It'll make you feel better."

Without a hesitation, Saori took two tablets and she did feel better; only drowsier.

"Twelve minus four, which is eight. Eight more Gold Saints who are not on our side," she muttered as her eyelids became heavy. "We got Aries, Libra, Leo, and Sagittarius. Rest are Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces..."

_Taurus..._

_Gemini..._

_Cancer..._

_Virgo..._

_Scorpio..._

_Capricorn..._

_Aquarius..._

_And Pisces..._

_Each guarded their palace and allowed no intruder to pass. Taurus stood tall and large. Gemini bore two faces or he had a twin? Cancer laughed evilly. Virgo kept his eyes closed. Scorpio was ready to attack with his long red nail. Capricorn was ready to chop any intruder into pieces. Aquarius stood cold and silent. And Piesces with a rose in his hand._

_Oh yeah, and Leo too. Last time she saw him, he wasn't exactly friendly._

_Of these nine, six stood out: Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces._

_Saori found them standing around her in a circle. Their Gold Cloths were shiny and bright._

_Gemini Saint had long blue hair. "You can't blame for what happened. It is fate. If you were me, would you have done anything different?" He pulled out a gold dagger. "Aiolos' blood is on it still. It was the sacrifice he was willing to make. I stabbed him with this dagger. I stabbed him ten times."_

_Cancer Saint chuckled and Saori could tell he was a sadistic man who enjoy torturing his victims. "The Dragon Saint will be fun. He sees himself as a righteous warrior trained under Libra. I see him more fitting in the Land of Dead!"_

_The Leo Saint's eyes were still as if he were bewitched._

_"Aiolia, isn't it?" Saori asked him. "Your brother was thinking of you before he breathed his last. He wanted you to be strong."_

_Leo Saint said nothing._

_"It was not a night he can ever forget," Capricorn Saint spoke. "I grew up with Aiolos and we trained together. I'm always in awe of Aiolos, but fate will have it as I'm the one who ended his life. Aiolia was only twelve when he lost his brother. But it was my duty as a Gold Saint and a loyal subordinate of the Pope. If I were given a chance, I will do it again."_

_Disgusted, Saori turned away from him and saw Aquarius Saint. His face was stoic. Next to him was an ice coffin._

_"Hyoga!" Saori couldn't believe her eyes._

_Hyoga was frozen inside._

_"You, did you do it?" She demanded. "Hyoga...Hyoga is your student, and you killed him!"_

_Tears fell from his face._

_A rose was thrown at her feet._

_Pisces Saint came to her with rose petals around him. "This is a war. The Saints who rebelled against the Pope shall be punished. I have already destroyed Andromeda Island."_

_Andromeda Island was where Shun was trained._

_"There will be a day of reckoning," Saori said to them. "I am Goddess Athena and the Sanctuary is under my patronage. You are the real traitors and you shall pay for what you have done!"_

She opened her eyes and found herself in a cold hard bed.

"Saori-san!"

It was Kiki. Behind him was a Gold Saint.

"Aries Mu," Saori assumed.

He knelt before her. "Athena."

She looked around. "Where's Seiya? And the others?"

"They are on their way to face the Pope," Mu told her. "The curse from Ptolemy's arrow is getting worse."

"You can't keep me here," Saori said though she could barely walk. "Seiya...he's no match against the Gold Saints."

"You only have eleven hours left."


	22. Chapter 22

"Eleven hours?" Saori asked with fear in her heart. "What happens after eleven hours?"

"Your cosmo is diminishing," Mu told her. "If your cosmo is gone, then..."

_I die?_

She tried to find her strength but could barely move her feet. It was probably side effect from the pills she took for motion sickness. "I'm need to go after Seiya. He can't leave me here. This is _my_ realm."

"Athena," Mu tried to stop her. "Pegasus didn't leave you here. It was my mistake. I wouldn't have told him...had I anticipated his reaction."

"What did you tell him?"

"Same thing I told you." He then added, "He will have eleven Houses to pass. Each House is guarded by a Gold Saint. If he doesn't master the Seventh Sense, then he doesn't stand a chance."

"What is Seventh sense?"

"Mortals have five senses: hearing, smell, sight, taste, and touch. The Sixth Sense is intuition - it represents the strength of Saints. With the Six Sense, Saints can awake the cosmo within themselves. The Seventh Sense is the true cosmoenergy. It brings about what is considered impossible."

"You mean like a miracle?"

"Yes, and only Gold Saints have mastered the Seventh Sense. The power of Gold Saints is incredible enough to go against nature."

"Mu," Saori changed the subject. "You have been here long enough, haven't you? Do you know what happened sixteen years ago?"

"Not much," Mu replied. "I was suspicious of the new Pope and I don't agree with him so I retreated to the Jamir. I took Kiki as my disciple there."

"And my mother? Goddess Thetis?" Saori asked eagerly. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"That is for you to find out," Mu said, much to Saori's disappointment.

"Sea God Poseidon had vied my mother for the patronage of the Sanctuary," Saori went on, pressing him for answer. "And he had battled against me with his Mariners. "

"I am a Gold Saint but also a mortal," Mu said. "It's all in the family and I do not comment."

Saori didn't asked more. "Mu, since you don't agree with the Pope, I trust that you are an ally. You are loyal and faithful to me like Seiya, aren't you?"

"Athena, I am on your side," Mu responded.

"Then take me to Seiya," Saori said. "That is an order from me."

"But Athena-"

"You told me that I only have eleven hours left," Saori said. "If that's all the time I have left, I'm not going to waste it by hanging out here."

* * *

She sounded heroic when she ordered Mu to take her to Seiya. But the first problem was that she had to move her limbs. She waited a long while until she could finally move her feet.

Gentlemanly, Mu offered to carry her to the next palace - House of Taurus.

As he walked out of House of Aries, Saori saw a clock tower with blue flames lit; each flame represented an hour. Only eleven flames were still lit and the second one just dimmed out. She didn't ask Mu what that clock tower meant because she already guessed it.

It was counting down the last hours of her life.

"You can put me down now," she said.

The House of Taurus wasn't far. In fact it was right before her eyes. Still, there was a flight of stairs she had to climb. She was nearly out of breath when she reached to the door. A smell of grill came to her.

"Something smells really delicious," she muttered.

Only now she remembered she hadn't eaten at all since she got on the plane.

* * *

Inside the House of Taurus sat a large Gold Saints eating his meal. On his table were fruits, vegetable, bread, butter, and grilled meat. He gave her a friendly smile and waved to Mu.

"Welcome!" He greeted them. "Sit down and join me."

Saori was hungry. She sat and ate, one bite after another.

"My name is Aldebaran," he introduced himself. "I am the Taurus Gold Saint. At your service, Goddess Athena."

"Thanks!" Saori replied. "Ketchup?"

Laughing, Aldebaran handed her a bottle of ketchup and pepper.

"That boy Seiya is really something," Aldebaran commented.

"Seiya? He's been here?"

"Oh yes," Aldebaran replied, showing her a piece of his armor. It was a gold horn, part of his helmet. "As a Gold Saint, I allow no one to pass this palace. Seiya asked for it when he challenged me. At first I thought he was mad. He was beaten down, and so were his friends..."

_With one punch, Seiya was flicked away like a fly and crushed into the wall. Hyoga, Shun, and Shiryu stepped up and were ready to battle him._

_"Wait," Seiya pulled himself up and got back onto his feet. "I can take him."_

_"I like your ambition," Aldebaran said._

_Seiya launched his attack. "Pegasus Meteor Punch!"_

_"Great horn!"_

_"Seiya!" The Bronze Saints watched as Seiya was crushed down and buried in the rumbles._

_"Which one of you like to fight me next?" Aldebaran asked them. "If I were you, I'd run."_

_"Not so fast," Seiya mumbled, climbing back on his feet. "I'm not done with you yet."_

_Aldebaran was more than surprised. "You still have the energy to talk?"_

_"No, it's you who talk too much."_

_Again, he launched his attack and Aldebaran countered with his. However, this time Seiya managed to dodge his attack. He launched Pegasus Meteor Punch again but it was only to distract him. Instead, he was aiming at his helmet._

_And one of his horns broke off._

_"I'll break the rest of you if I have to," Seiya said. "But I have broke off your Golden Horn. Even if I lose, you will bear the shame of being beaten by a Bronze Saint."_

Laughing heartily, Aldebaran said, "I never thought he could break my horn. This kid got impressive cosmo, but still far from mastering the Seventh Sense. He still got ten Houses ahead of him and I warned him the power of Gold Saint."

Saori stopped eating.

Aldebaran was in awe of Seiya as a Saint and a warrior, but he didn't know that Seiya was willing to endure all these because of her. She remembered what she put him through after he returned from Greece, like pitting him against Bear Geki and Dragon Shiryu. Now she felt really guilty.

Aldebaran paid no attention to her facial expression and continued to talk. "...but I am confident that he will accomplish what he is looking for. He never gives up and never stayed down. I really like that boy."

"What do you know about rest of the Gold Saints?" Saori asked him.

"I know Libra Dohko. The old man is 200 years old and lives in the Five Peak Mountain in China."

_Shiryu's master._

"And Mu here is also my friend. Aiolia...life wasn't easy for him since his brother died; it still isn't. But regardless, whether they are good or evil, they are bounded to the duty of not allowing anyone to go pass their House, even if it means to kill."

"Thanks for the food," Saori said, considering it her probably last meal. She turned to Mu and said, "I'm going to find Seiya. You can come with me or go back to House of Aries - your choice."


	23. Chapter 23

Climbing up the steps, Saori was losing her breath and her legs hurt. The steps were small but old with cracks. Several times, she nearly tripped. Finally, she arrived the House of Gemini.

"Seiya?"

She looked around but found the house empty.

She remembered the Gemini Gold Saint from her dream. A man with long blue hair. He had a gold dagger with him; it was the one he used to kill Sagittarius Aiolos. Could he have used that same dagger on Seiya? Like what Aldebaran had said, Seiya's cosmo was no match against Gold Saints. Unlike Mu and Aldebaran, Gemini Saint was not on their side.

But Seiya would've cared less. He'd continue to fight till the end - like how he fought Shiryu during the Galaxy Tournament.

For a moment, she thought Seiya was already killed by the Gemini Saint. But then, she realized that there's no blood stain, which meant that there wasn't any bloodshed at all.

Plus, it wasn't just Seiya - Hyoga, Shiryu, and Shun was with him too. Where were they?

More she looked around the odder she found this palace.

Gemini Gold Saint was not a small man. Where could he be hiding? According to Mu and Aldebaran, every palace was guarded by a Gold Saint, unless that Gold Saint was elsewhere or dead. Thus the only palace that is empty should be House of Libra and House of Sagittarius. Libra Gold Saint Dohko, 200 year-old, was at Five Peaks and Sagittarius Gold Saint was dead. But what's Gemini's story?

The image of that gold dagger kept on flashing in her mind.

The gold dagger...

Wait...

Saori then recalled what she saw after she was shot by Silver Saint Ptolemy.

_Aiolos was protecting her from a dark figure who tried to kill her with a gold dagger. The Pope was already dead on the ground._

_"Saga! No!"_

_That gold dagger was very similar to the one Gemini Saint had._

_"Aiolos' blood is on it still. It was the sacrifice he was willing to make. I stabbed him with this dagger. I stabbed him ten times."  
_

"Saga...Gemini Saga is the Pope," Saori realized. "He betrayed me and my mother. He murdered the Pope and took his place. He wounded Aiolos."

This palace was empty because Gemini Saga is at the Pope's chamber.

So the Bronze Saints must have moved on to the next palace then since there was no enemy here.

Or did they?

Saori began to hear cries and sensed cosmo as well.

_Shun?_

_If he's here, where is he?_

She closed her eyes and tried to connect with Shun with her cosmo.

_Shun, can you hear me?_

* * *

Shun was trapped in another dimension. Surrounded by illusion, he didn't know what is real and what isn't. All he knew was that he's separated from his friends and at the mercy of his enemy.

_Shun, can you hear me?_

"Ojou-sama?"

_Shun, burn your cosmo. You have defeated Mariner Sorrento and you can win this battle too. Don't be a reluctant warrior. Your Nebula Chain can attack and defend. Don't forget offense is the best defense. Attack! With your Nebula Chain!_

Shun found his Nebula Chain coming back to him.

_Shun, now!_

"Thunder Wave!"

* * *

Shun found himself surrounded by his chains and facing Saori.

"Saori-san," Shun muttered. Before he could express his gratitude, Saori asked, "Where's Seiya? And the others?"

"We got split up," Shun replied. "I don't know where everyone else is."

"What happened?"

"We got here together but then-"

"No, I'm asking why was I left at the House of Aries? I knew I was out on the plane. By the time I woke up, I was alone at the House of Aries. How long have I slept?"

"I don't know but we did take you along when we got to the House of Aries. You were still out after Mu repaired our Cloths. Mu told us that the curse from Silver Saint's arrow is killing you and that you only have twelve hours left. The only way to remove the curse is to defeat the Pope. Seiya ran to the next house and we went after him. Mu says you'd be safe with him." Then he added, "You shouldn't have taken 2 tablets, Ojou-sama. I read the instructions on the bottle. It says that don't take more than 1 tablet within 24 hours."

"And what else?"

"Consult your doctor if you have any question."

"Okay Shun, we need to move," Saori said. "They are ahead of us. Shiryu is at the House of Cancer and you need to go to him now. He needs your help against the Cancer Gold Saint."

Connecting the dots from her dreams, Saori had a good grasp on who's on their side. From her dream, she knew that Cancer Gold Saint would be fighting Shiryu and Aquarius Gold Saint would be facing Hyoga. As for Seiya, knowing him, he probably rushed ahead and facing Leo Aiolia. Though a righteous person, Aiolia was a tormented soul.

"What about you, Saori-san?"

"I..." Before she could finish, she collapsed again.

"Saori-san!"

* * *

"Who has intervened?" The Pope asked himself. He was enjoying playing the Andromeda Saint with his illusion. However, someone intervened. "No, it wasn't a Gold Saint. It was...Goddess Athena. She's still at the House of Gemini with Andromeda..."

* * *

"Saori-san!"

"I'm fine Shun," Saori said. "I'm tired, that's all."

"You'll be okay," Shun said. "If you are not-"

"Tatsumi will go crazy again, right?"

"No, Seiya will."

Saori smiled. "Go now, don't worry about me. I can take care myself."

Just as she finished saying that, she found the House surrounded by soldiers.

"This is not good," she said.

Shun bravely stood between the soldiers and Saori. Using his Nebula Chain he fought well. Saori no longer saw him as a reluctant warrior. Good, she thought. He was Phoenix Ikki's brother after all. Watching Shun fighting, she wanted to join the battle herself, if only she can stand. Although Shun was a stronger warrior, he was outnumbered by enemies. Seeing that he was losing, Saori tried to stand.

A soldier came to her with a spear in his hand.

"Die!"

Before he could hurt her, he was hit from behind.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Jabu?" Saori's eyes lightened upon seeing him. Along with him were Nachi, Ban, Geki, Ichi, and Tatsumi. Together, they beat down the soldiers one by one. Even Tatsumi joined the fight - with his bamboo sword.

"Saori-san, I told you that I will join you at the Sanctuary," Jabu said after the soldiers were defeated.

"When did you get here?" Saori asked.

"We returned to Japan after our training," Jabu said. "Tatsumi told us that you went to the Sanctuary. We don't have Seiya have all the fun himself so we made Tatsumi take us here."

"Basically we held him hostage," Geki said.

"And Nachi flew the plane," Ichi added.

"I'm happy to see you as well," Shun said to them.

"Shun, go now," Saori said, remembered that Shiryu is facing Cancer Gold Saint. "Shiryu needs you."

Nodding, Shun was on his way.


	24. Chapter 24

Under Saori's order, Shun ran to the next house, the House of Cancer.

By now, he was more than impressed with Saori and was proud to be her Saint. Yes, she still had her moments but she was a fighter and a strategist. Ikki had lectured on him for being sentimental in the battlefield. Saori herself was never sentimental during critical moments; always knew what to do and did so without hesitation.

On top of that, he was grateful that she had saved him, twice. First time it was protecting him from Sorrento's Dead End Symphony and second was saving him from the Gemini Gold Saint.

After he rushed into the House of Cancer, he found Shiryu on the floor, cold as dead.

"Shiryu!"

He was panicking until Shiryu stirred and opened his eyes.

"Shun?" He asked, sitting up. "Where's Seiya and Hyoga?"

"Wait, Shiryu," Shun was amazed that Shiryu can see now. "Your vision..."

Only then Shiryu realized that he had regained his eye sight.

"We have to move," Shiryu said. "We have to find Seiya and Hyoga."

"Saori-san's awake," Shun told Shiryu.

"Where is she?" Shiryu asked. Last time he saw Saori was at the House of Aries.

"She's at the House of Gemini," Shun replied.

"You left her there alone?"

"No, Jabu is with her," Shun assured him. "With other Bronze Saints. Tatsumi came too."

Trusting that Saori is safe, Shiryu moved on to the next House with Shun. Though he was deprived of eye sight, Shiryu was aware what's going on around him. Losing his sight had heightened his other senses. After Mu told them that Saori only have twelve hours left, Seiya didn't take it well to say the least. Initially, Shiryu thought Seiya was overreacting. However, after Cancer Deathmask threatened to harm Shunrei, his reaction was no different.

Shunrei grew up with him at the Five Peaks. Her parents had died and the Old Master took her in. From time to time, the Old Master joked that Shunrei and Shiryu would make a good couple. Shiryu had his heart set on becoming a saint and never knew how much Shunrei meant to him until Cancer Deathmask tried to kill her.

The battle against Cancer Deathmask was battle of life and death. Unlike Aldebaran, Deathmask didn't view guarding the House of Cancer as a duty. Instead, he took it as an opportunity to torture a victim. He sent Shiryu to the Underworld - Land of Dead - three times. Each time it was Shunrei's prayer from the Five Peaks that saved his soul. Knowing it was Shunrei who intervened he battle, Deathmask used his cosmo to throw her in the waterfall. Enraged, Shiryu attacked Deathmask mercilessly. It was only after Deathmask's defeat he could hear Old Master's voice telling him that Shunrei is alive and well.

The Old Master had taught him the importance of love, which Shiryu never understood until now.

* * *

"Saori-san," Jabu was concerned as Saori kept her eyes closed.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just let me rest."

Using her cosmo, she tried to find Seiya.

_Seiya, don't go too far. Wait for me._

* * *

At the House of Leo, Seiya didn't have much further to go because he was facing Leo Aiolia. Initially he thought Aiolia could become an ally. After all, Taurus Aldebaran let them pass after a hard fought battle and even admitted he was not supportive of the Pope. That convinced Seiya not all Gold Saints have to be enemies.

"Seiya, I will not let you pass," Leo Aiolia said nonchalantly.

"Saori-san is in danger," Seiya told him. "You saw the arrow that shot her. She is running out of time."

"Is that all?" Aiolia asked. "As the Leo Gold Saint, my duty is the guard the House of Leo, allowing no intruder."

"The Pope is the enemy! You saw Saori-san's cosmo. How can you deny that she's Goddess Athena?"

"It has nothing to do with it," Aiolia replied. "I am a Gold Saint and this is my duty. Seiya, leave while you can. This isn't your war."

"Your brother Aiolos risked his life to save Saori-san-"

"That was his choice," Aiolia said much to Seiya's surprise. "In a war, nothing is personal. Those like you are foolish. You are not even fighting for the goddess, Seiya. You are fighting for _her_."

He walked down the steps and removed his helmet. Aiolia was much younger than Seiya had thought.

"You think the Pope is evil?" He went on. "You don't even know half of the story, neither does Saori Kido. The Sanctuary is overseen by the Pope who leads the Saints to protect and fight for the deity whose patronage we are under, whether it's Athena or Poseidon. Hundred years ago, Sea God Poseidon and Goddess Metis vied for the patronage of Sanctuary. The Pope accepted the patronage of Goddess Metis. Poseidon was angry and declared war against the Sanctuary with his Mariners. The Gold Saints fought loyally under the Goddess and many perished except for Aries Shion and Libra Dohko. Goddess Metis rewarded them longevity. The Sanctuary remained under patronage of Goddess Metis until a battle between her and Zeus King of Olympus. The current Pope chose to accept patronage of Zeus and declare the descendants of Goddess Metis as traitor. Right or wrong, this is his choice. Regardless which god is the patron of Sanctuary, as long as there's peace." He stopped and said, "Seiya, as I told you before, leave the Sanctuary. Even Saori Kido is Goddess Athena, this is her war against Zeus. My brother Aiolos was very loyal to Metis but he got into a war he shouldn't have and paid his price."

"You have any more to say?"

"What?" Aiolia was taken aback by Seiya's determination.

"I don't care who Saori-san really is," Seiya said. "I am not turning back and let her to die. She is important to me."

"Don't tell me-"

"Yes, I lo-"

"THUNDER CLAW!"

Shaina intervened and launched her attack at Aiolia.

"Seiya! Go!"

* * *

"Why are we fighting?" Saori muttered, leaning against the stone wall in House of Gemini. "This battle shouldn't be happening. The Saints are fighting each other."

"They want to harm you, Saori-san," Jabu told her. "But we won't let them. I won't let them."

"The battles are getting personal," Saori said with tone of sadness. "Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Seiya. Shiryu nearly lost his friend had his old master not intervened. Shun's master...he doesn't even know yet. Hyoga is at the House of Aquarius, facing his master. And Seiya is risking his life...No, none of this should be happening. I need to put an end to this."

She got up but was still very weak.

"Saori-san," Tatsumi tried to stop her. "You can barely walk."

"Jabu," she turned to the Unicorn Saint. "I'm a little shy but there's something I need you to do."

* * *

"Aurora Thunder Attack!"

Hyoga endlessly launched his attack at the Aquarius Gold Saint. Perhaps he had forgotten that all his techniques were taught by the Aquarius Saint, who was much more powerful than he could ever be.

Wordlessly, Aquarius Saint Camus blocked his attacks. Finally, Hyoga stopped attacking.

"Had enough Hyoga?" Camus asked as if Hyoga was a confused angry child.

"Why did you do this?" Hyoga was shaking. "I will never see my mother again. She's my only family."

"You are a Saint, not a boy," Camus rebuked evenly. "You will never achieve Seventh Sense if you are forever clouded by sentiments and emotions. Tell me, what is absolute zero?"

Hyoga only looked at him.

"Hyoga, what is absolute zero?"


	25. Chapter 25

Shaina knew she doesn't stand a chance against a Gold Saint. Nevertheless, she could keep Aiolia distracted to let Seiya move on to the next House.

"You asked for it." Aiolia threw Shaina against the wall. Bleeding from the head, she could barely move and her mask was cracking. Seiya stopped and turned to face Aiolia.

"I have respected you as a Gold Saint," Seiya said, approaching Aiolia. "And as Sagittarius' brother. But now, I see you as an enemy I'm willing to defeat. Saori-san is right - you are nothing like your brother."

"Seiya!" Shun and Shiryu arrived the House of Leo.

"Go on," Seiya said. "I can manage this alone."

From Seiya's view, it was Aiolia who came with the Silver Saints to take Saori to the Sanctuary. It was before the eyes of Aiolia where Silver Saint Ptolemy shot her with a cursed arrow. Initially Seiya thought Aiolia didn't know the truth - that Saori is Goddess Athena. However, much to his disgust, Aiolia knew everything yet still went along with the Pope.

"Pegasus Comet Fist!" Seiya attacked Aiolia.

"Let me teach you a real attack," Aiolia said, treating Seiya's attack nothing more than a joke. "Listen to the roar of lion - Lighting Plasma!"

But Seiya's force was stronger than Aiolia had expected.

"Shiryu! Shun! Go!" Seiya shouted.

"Don't even think about it!" Aiolia turned his attack on Shun and Shiryu before another Gold Saint stopped him. He only used his palm and blocking off Aiolia's attacks like a shield.

"I'll talk to Aiolia," that Gold Saint said. He had long blond hair and his eyes were closed. "You three go ahead."

Before Seiya could ask who he is, the Gold Saint introduced himself, "Virgo Shaka."

Seeing the three Bronze Saints ran off to the next House, Aiolia was in disbelief. "Shaka! You are assisting these rebels?"

"Listen Aiolia," Virgo Shaka said with a calm but firm voice. "Saori Kido is Goddess Athena and daughter of Zeus King of Olympus. If she dies in the hands of deity, it'd be in the family. If she dies in the hands of Sanctuary, we will have to answer to the Olympus."

* * *

One step after another, Saori came before the House of Cancer. Behind her was Tatsumi and the Bronze Saints, led by Unicorn Jabu who walked in bare feet. Before coming to Sanctuary, Saori didn't expect to climb this many series of steps. As usual, she was wearing heels. Her feet were not only hurting but swollen too. She could have one of the Saints carry her but Saori was too proud for that.

Plus, if anyone could carry her, she'd want it to be Seiya.

Therefore, she asked Jabu to loan her his shoes since Jabu was the only one among the Bronze Saints whose shoe size closest to hers - though still three sizes bigger.

Walking in Jabu's shoes wasn't as painful but it was sort of awkward.

The House of Cancer was empty like the House of Gemini.

"They are not here," Jabu said.

"No," Saori replied. "They are not. They must be in the next House then."

* * *

"Answer me," Aquarius Camus repeated his question. "What is absolute zero?"

"Absolute zero..." Hyoga was breathless.

"You still can't answer that," Camus said with disappointment.

Hyoga had always been a problematic disciple and this was far from Camus' first disappointment in him.

Camus had two disciples, Hyoga and Isaac. Compared to Hyoga, Isaac was more similar to Camus in personality and attitude. Yet, Camus saw more potential in Hyoga. When Isaac was presumably killed by the current, Camus didn't rebuke Hyoga, hoping that he would mature from this incident. When Hyoga donned the Cygnus Bronze Cloth, Camus sent him to Tokyo to assassinate Saori Kido under the order of the Pope. However, instead of carrying out the assassination, Hyoga joined other Bronze Saints and fought against Sanctuary.

It was Camus who sent the ship's wreck into the ocean's grave - the ship's wreck that carried Hyoga's mother - when Hyoga battled Isaac who actually survived and became a Mariner. Though it made Hyoga angry, it did burn his cosmo to extreme.

When Hyoga went to the House of Gemini with the Bronze Saints, the Pope - Gemini Saga - sent them to another dimension. Shiryu, deprived of his vision, was not fooled by illusions. He grabbed Seiya and ran to the next House. Shun and Hyoga weren't as lucky. Hyoga was lost in another dimension with Shun until Camus intervened and brought him to the House of Aquarius.

"You have joined the rebels, Hyoga," Camus said. "That is your choice. You have to fight me or be defeated, but you are weak. You will never master the Seventh Sense. Rather letting you die in the hands of the Pope, it'd be better that I finish you off here."

"What?"

"Aurora Execution!"

* * *

On the marble floor, Seiya was paralyzed in pain. Shun and Shiryu were not far from him and they were too stung by Scorpio Milo's Scarlet Needle.

"You shouldn't have come here," Milo said. "I'm impressed that you made thus far."

He came closer to Seiya, ready to finish him off.

"Not so fast," another Gold Saint came behind him. "Milo, I can't let you have all the fun."

"Capricorn Shura," Milo was rather annoyed.

"Leave Pegasus to me," Shura said. "You can finish off the other two."

With his arm up, he was ready to attack Seiya. Sixteen years ago, after he finished off Sagittarius Aiolos, Zeus rewarded him with Excalibur, a very sharp blast composed of extreme cosmo embedded in his arms and legs. Shura was proud this reward and expressed no remorse from killing Aiolos, who was once his friend.

"Sa...Saori-san..." Seiya muttered.

"Behold, power of my Excalibur!"

"DO NOT HARM HIM!"

Shura was unable to move. Before him came Saori. She went to Seiya and used her cosmo to heal him. Soon, the pain was gone and Seiya could move again. Saori went to Shiryu and Shun and healed them too.

Pulling the crest from her neck, Saori had her golden spear in her hand.

"Capricorn Shura, isn't it?" she said, recognizing him from her dream.

"Saori-san," Seiya tried to stop her before she went closer to Shura.

"Stay back Seiya," Saori said. "This one is mine. I owed Aiolos this." She then said to Shura, "The Sanctuary was under my mother's patronage and the Pope betrayed my mother and tried to kill me. He failed, thanks to Sagittarius Aiolos. It was you who killed Sagittarius. Today is the day of reckoning and I will avenge him."


	26. Chapter 26

Golden aura lightened around her, Saori burned her cosmo. Facing Capricorn Shura, she was ready to fight.

"I know my time is running out," she said evenly. "But I must avenge Sagittarius Aiolos even if that's the last thing I do. Men like you disgust me. There are two types of people that cause chaos: the ones that are evil and the ones that are idiotic. You, Capricorn Shura, is _the idiot_. You follow orders blindly. You killed Aiolos without any remorse. You believed it's the right thing to do. for I'm not going to waste my breath with men like you. Instead, I'm going to use you to warn all Saints of what is the consequence of messing up with me!"

"You..." Before Shura could continue, he felt the power embedded in his arms and legs were diminishing.

"Are you surprised?" Saori questioned. "The power in your limbs were given by a god and thus can be taken away by a god too."

Now Shura showed fear.

Scorpio Milo took a step back, leaving Shura to face Saori alone. Her cosmo and power made him tremble.

 _What have you got us into Saga!_ He thought.

Saori disregarded Milo and everyone else. Shura found the power in his left arm and legs gone completely. Saori shortened her spear to use it as a sword.

"You still have your sword in your right arm, Shura," Saori said.

"Ouja-sama, you are not serious?" Jabu said before his shoes were thrown back at him. Three size bigger, his shoes were now a barrier. Jabu was to stop her but Shiryu pulled him back.

"Let her have it," Shiryu told him. "She has to let it out."

"Silver Saints, Gold Saints, and Poseidon," Shun said. "They never cut her a break."

"Hey, you think Capricorn will win?" Ichi asked Geki. "Or Saori-san?"

Unlike before, Seiya stayed quiet and watched as Saori battled against Shura. She was a skilled fighter and Shura certainly didn't go easy on her. She cleverly predicted Shura's every move and knew when to attack and when to withdraw. In her movement, Seiya saw anger. For the first time, he realized that she had been through as much as he did. Mitsumasa Kido was never her real family. The privileged life she lived in was nothing but an illusion. Her fiance was actually Poseidon, an enemy who wanted to kill her. She had been orphaned, kidnapped, lied to, threatened, attacked - and all alone.

* * *

The air was ever colder in the House of Aquarius.

Hyoga was frozen in a glacier. Camus tried to walk away but couldn't. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Hyoga, forgive me," he said.

His heart was heavy. Hyoga came to him when he was only six and he saw him grow. Although he was Hyoga's master, he saw him as a son as Hyoga saw him as a father figure.

Ice was cracking.

"What?"

Hyoga was breaking out of the freezing coffin.

_That means..._

Shivering, Hyoga stood and murmured, "Absolute zero is the temperature of -273.15C. which can freeze everything. It can make everything stop. Not even you can make such a coldness."

"Hyoga..."

Slowly, Hyoga raised his arms and mimicked Camus' Aurora Execution.

"In the battle of ice Saints," Hyoga said, repeating from a lesson Camus had taught him. "The one who makes his coldness as close as to absolute zero wins. Even if my coldness can't reach to absolute zero, I must raise it to your level to defeat you!"

"Hyoga, you are not in Gold Cloth! Absolute zero-"

"AURORA EXECUTION!"

* * *

The battle between Shura and Saori was intense. It seemed that Shura had the upper hand. The Excalibur lacerated her left arm.

Blood was dripping.

"Saori-san!" Seiya shouted and leaped forward.

"You can't do that!" Milo said. "If this is a fair battle-"

"Pegasus is not helping Athena," Aries Mu said, coming with Shaina, Shaka, Aldebaran and Aiolia. "Capricorn Shura has already lost. By the end of this battle, Athena would be wounded with Shura dead by her hand."

Indeed, the staff in her hand was about to stab into Shura's heart had Seiya not pulled her back. She could feel the coolness from his armor and the warmth from his fingertips.

_Saori-san!_

Seiya's shouting made her realize what she was about to do - kill a Saint by her own hand. It'd be different from defeating Poseidon.

 _Saori-san,_ Seiya said to her through their cosmo, still holding her. _I can't let you do this. I've told you to leave the fighting to us because I can't let your hands stained with the blood of Saints. You have done many naughty things since I came back from Greece. You bickered with me, put me through hell in the Galaxian Tournament, kicked me out of my house, and stole the flowers Miho gave me. But not even once had I been mad because I know when you mess up with me you are who you always wanted to be - a stubborn spoiled teenager without a world on your shoulders. But killing Gold Saint Shura, I can't let you because se agapó."_

Se agapó.

For the first time she heard these words coming out of anyone's mouth.

Slowly, he let go of her arm and Saori dropped the staff.

"Athena," Leo Aiolia knelt before her. "Please spare Shura. He has been wrong, but so have many of us. Your time is running out. To save you we must defeat Saga. Give us a chance to prove our loyalty to you. This is what my brother Aiolos would've wanted."

Saori looked at the clock tower and saw only two flames left.

"I spare your life, Shura, for the sake of Aiolos' soul," Saori said. "I've taken away the Excalibur in your limbs except for your right arm. I'll let you keep it for your sworn loyalty." Looking at the Saints before her - Bronze, Silver, and Gold - she told them, "I only have two hours left. In the next house, Aquarius Saint is dealing with Hyoga but I'm not worried about them. Past is the past and I know as Gold Saints you didn't have much choice than obeying the orders of the Pope Saga. It was Saga who betrayed me and my mother and it was he who had Aiolos killed."

"Pisces Aphrodite is loyal to the Pope," Milo said.

"We can defeat Saga by other ways," Saori said with confidence, touching the wound on her arm. "Shura, I have something for you to do."


	27. Chapter 27

"Shura, I have something for you to do."

Seeing Aiolia not too far from her, she ripped off a piece of his cloak and pressed it against her wound, staining it with her blood. She handed it to Shura and said, "Take this to Saga and tell him that you have succeeded in killing me."

Shura took it; he was reluctant but nodded.

"What is the matter Shura?" Saori asked him.

"Athena, it isn't Saga," Shura replied. "I am willing to carry out any mission for you for I am grateful you spared my life. But the real enemy here isn't Saga. It is Zeus King of Olympus, your father."

"What?" Saori was in disbelief. For a long time, she was curious on what had happened at the Sanctuary. She had believed it was Poseidon who tried to take over Sanctuary. When she asked Mu and Aldebaran, both were trying to avoid the subject. Now she knew why.

"Zeus has sealed Goddess Metis in an urn that drained her power," Shura went on. "Saga sworn his loyalty to Zeus for the sake of Sanctuary. It was Zeus who ordered him to slain you but Saga failed because of Aiolos."

"What about now? Does he still want me dead?"

"I don't know," Shura answered honestly. "But I do know Silver Saint Ptolemy meant to bring you to the Sanctuary alive when he shot you with his arrow. He did not expect you to fight back. None of us did."

It was a hard fact for her to swallow - that the real enemy was her very own father who wanted her dead.

"Athena..."

"Shura! Go!" Saori snapped. "Go to Saga and tell him that I am dead after you slain me with your Excalibur, bestowed by Zeus as a reward for killing traitor Aiolos!"

With that said, she turned and stumbled to the next House - the House of Sagittarius. Her feet were still bare. Her heart was heavy yet her limbs were light. Though stumbling, her steps were quick to the point that the Saints couldn't catch up to her. Once in the House of Sagittarius, she screamed for Aiolos.

"AIOLOS!"

She knew he is dead, but his spirit should be here. She wanted him to tell her what really happened, hoping it'd be different from what Shura had told her.

The Sagittarius Gold Cloth was sitting right before her eyes as if it was waiting for her. Saori wasn't surprised for she knew the Gold Cloth has a mind and spirit of its own to find its way back to where it belongs. The Gold Cloth shot at arrow right at her, but Saori didn't dodge. The arrow barely missed her by inches and hit the wall. The bricks fell off, revealing a message written in Greek.

"What is it?" Shun asked.

"Athena, be aware of the Olympus," Seiya read, knowing Greek. "Be aware of the Olympus. The Saints are your allies and Sanctuary is your realm-"

"Stop!" Saori yelled. Taking a deep breath, she said to the Saints, "Give me a moment, please. I want to be alone."

Jabu saw she's upset but knew they couldn't waste time. "Saori-san-"

"I know but please give me a moment," Saori said. "Go. I'll meet you at the House of Aquarius, I promise."

* * *

"Ca...Camus..." Hyoga tried to get up.

"Hyoga..." Camus wasn't any better himself. "I...I thought you were too weak...but I was wrong..."

"No...you are my master...the best..."

"Nice try...I'm your only master..."

Smile appeared on their faces as they were recovering their cosmo

* * *

No, the Gold Saints were not the enemy; neither was the Sanctuary. The enemy was Zeus, King of Olympus.

_Her father._

Even if she were to defeat Saga, would she able to defeat Zeus? What would it be for her and the Saints afterwards?

As she was tormented by these thoughts, she realized that Seiya was still there with her.

"I thought I said I want to be alone," Saori said.

"Aiolia told me," Seiya said. "About what happened sixteen years ago."

"Stop, just stop," Saori said almost pleadingly.

"Nothing has changed, Saori-san," Seiya said. "Why we are here and what we are fighting for."

"If you don't leave this house there will be consequences!" She warned. "You do not want to see me-"

"Angry," Seiya finished her words. "Come then, let it out."

Saori went to him as if she were to smack him. But instead, she let him pull her into his arms and wept against his shoulders.

"Don't think this means anything," she sniffed. "I"m merely borrowing your shoulder for a few minutes."

"Whatever you want, you are the commander in chief," he said, holding her protectively.

"Would you think it'd be better if we just stay here," she said quietly. "Two hours...and then I die. There won't be any war, and you and other Saints don't have to battle anymore. Hyoga can go home to Siberia. Shiryu can return to Five Peaks and marry his friend. Shun and Ikki can start a new life and you can go be united with your sister. The Sanctuary can be under the patronage of any god as long as there's peace."

"Why are saying these silly things?" Seiya said. "It wasn't just us in this battle, you were there too. We have come too far to give up now. Whoever is the enemy, I'm always there with you."

"Yeah right," Saori said. "You left me alone at the House of Aries."

"Because you took two tablets instead of one. What were you thinking?"

Now that made her laugh.

"I did leave you at the House of Aries," Seiya admitted. "But you should've known that I will come back for you."

She pressed her hand against his. "So what do we do after we win this battle?"

"We can divide our time between here and Tokyo," Seiya said. "To others, you may be Goddess Athena. But to me, you are that angry wasp who needs to be tamed."

* * *

Before the House of Aquarius, Tatsumi and the Saints were worried.

They had waited for a long time and the sun was setting.

They could go into the House of Aquarius but Milo disagreed, saying the Camus and Hyoga had a lot of issues to work out and so they should wait until Saori and Seiya join them.

"What is Seiya doing in the House of Sagittarius?" Ichi asked. "Didn't Saori-san say that she wants to be alone?"

"You must be living in a cave most of your life," Shaina said. "When girls say that they want to be alone, it means everyone out but their boyfriends stay."

Another flame went out.

"We can't wait anymore," Jabu said. "We got to move."

"What are they doing in there for so long?" Ichi asked.

Leo Aiolia approached Shun.

"Don't look at me," Shun said, blushing heavily. "I'm not going to...you know."

"Know what?" Leo Aiolia said. "I was about to tell you to use your nebula chain to alert them that time is up."

That made Shun even more nervous.

"Rattle!" Aiolia said, running out of patience. "Making sounds. Time is up and let's go!"

"Oh," Shun realized what he meant.

* * *

Saori could hear the sound of Nebula Chain rattling.

She pulled away from Seiya.

"Let's get out of here," she said. "We have a battle to win. This is my realm."

The last time she heard Shun's chain rattling was when she was attacked by Black Phoenix. As always, it was Seiya who came to her rescue.

* * *

"What are you all standing around for?" Saori asked as she stepped out of the House of Sagittarius with Seiya not far behind her. "We only have one hour left."

She put her shoes back on and moved on to the next House, where she found Hyoga and Camus on the floor. She used her power and healed them both.

"Ikki is in the next House battling Pisces Gold Saint," she said to Hyoga. "You want to stay here or come with us?"

"Can't let Ikki have all the fun," Hyoga said, getting onto his feet, and looked at Camus.

"Go with Athena, Hyoga," Camus said.

They went to the House of Pieces and found the body of the Pisces Gold Saint. He was bleeding from the mouth with rose petals all over him.

"He was a weakling," Phoenix Ikki said as he walked out. "I thought he'd be a stronger opponent."

"Brother!" Shun was happy to see him.

"This is the last house before Pope's chamber," Saori said, feeling no sympathy towards the Pieces Gold Saint. She knew that he destroyed Andromeda Island and killed off Shun's master and friends. "Shura should be with Saga now. Will you assist Shura with your illusions, Ikki?"


	28. Chapter 28

On his uneasy footsteps, Shura headed to the Pope's Chamber. He had been an aggressive warrior and never been remorseful from killing an opponent; not even Aiolos, his close friend. When he faced Saori, however, he was plagued with fear and uncertainty. Unlike Aiolos, Saori was just a girl half of his size. Yet, her eyes were fierce and her determination to kill him by her own hands was real. She had almost done it had Pegasus Seiya not pulled her back.

When Aiolia pleaded on his behalf, Shura was plagued with guilt. To redeem his wrongs, he obligated himself to defeat Saga even if it meant for him to do something that he's really not good at - lying.

Shura had faults in his personality but lying was not one of them. In fact, he was honest to a fault. All Gold Saints knew it was Zeus who fought Metis for the patronage of the Sanctuary and ordered the assassination of Athena. It would be a hard truth for Saori to swallow. Mu and Aldebaran avoided the subject when she asked. Yet, Shura voluntarily told her everything, perhaps too much.

"Your Holiness," Shura said, knelt before the Pope and presented him the blood-stained cloth. "Athena is now dead. I've slain her with my Excalibur."

The Pope took the blood-stained cloth and his hands shook.

"You killed her?" He asked. "Athena is dead?"

"Yes, your Holiness," Shura answered, trying to look as genuine as possible.

The Pope couldn't keep his eyes off the cloth. The blood stain was becoming bigger and bigger. He looked up and found Zeus standing before him instead of Shura.

"What have you done?" Zeus demanded angrily. "Athena is my daughter! And you killed her! You are only a mortal! Now you must pay!"

"I...I...I did what you want me to do..." The Pope, Gemini Saga, replied in fear. "It...it wasn't me...It was Shura!"

He threw the blood-stained cloth away and removed his mask.

"Help! Someone! Go find Capricorn Shura! He is the murder of Goddess Athena!"

He fell on his knees and tore his hair. Only now he realized he was foolish in helping Zeus killing Athena. Zeus had seen Athena as a threat to his power but would he really shoulder the claim of killing his own daughter? With Athena out of the way, Zeus could simply cry like any father who lost a child and make Saga the culprit.

Crying, Saga now saw Shura before him.

Not Zeus.

Was it all real?

No, it was only an illusion. Gemini Saint Saga knew it better than anyone.

"You...try to trick me!" Saga angrily yelled at Shura. "How stupid you think I am? If you killed Athena with Excalibur she only bled this much?"

He threw the blood-stained cloth at Shura's face before kicked him out of the Pope's Chamber, literally. Shura was smashed against the wall. Groaning, he pulled himself up and saw Saga threw off the Pope's robe and armored in the Gemini Gold Cloth.

"I'm doing what's the best for the Sanctuary," he said to Shura. "I will not waste any lives for a lost cause. Aiolos was supposed to be the last death."

"Saga-"

"Galaxian Explosion!"

* * *

Saori patiently waited before the Pope's Chamber.

The Saints constantly looked at the clock tower. Seiya was not willing to wait any longer.

"Wait," Saori stopped Seiya before he could go in there.

A huge explosion blown up from the Pope's Chamber.

Shura, wounded, was thrown against a pillar. If it weren't for his Gold Cloth, he would've been dead by now.

"Goddess Athena," Saga greeted, stepping out from the flame. "We finally meet."

"We met," Saori said. "It was cut short when you tried to kill me, which you still fail."

"I am saving the Sanctuary," Saga said. "No one can defeat Zeus King of Olympus. Why don't you come with me? I'll take you to your father and you can work out your differences."

He walked towards Saori before the Gold Saints stood before her to protect her.

"What was on your mind?" Seiya asked Saori in a whisper.

"I had Ikki drive him a little crazy," Saori said. "I thought he'd be so freaked out that-"

"That what?"

"He might grab Shura's Excalibur and you-know-what."

"You read too much Shakespeare," Seiya said with sarcasm.

"You don't have any choice, Athena!" Saga said. "Your time is up!"

Indeed, the curse from the arrow was now covering her from her wrist to her ankle.

"What will you say to Zeus if I die in your hands?" Saori questioned Saga.

"If the King of Olympus wants to punish me then I am more than willing to accept," Saga said. "It is all for the Sanctuary and peace. Peace always comes with a price."

Facing the Gold Saints, Saga was preparing his attack. Sworn to protect their Goddess, the Gold Saints were ready to fight Saga. Initially Saga was expected to lose. However, much to everyone's shock, Saga was more powerful than any Gold Saint. One by one, the Gold Saints were overpowered by Saga. Before Saga could come closer to Saori, Seiya jumped in front of her.

"Pegasus Meteor Punch!"

"You are only a Bronze Saint," Saga said, attacking him.

"Seiya!" Saori shouted.

A golden aura surrounded Seiya and protected him from Saga's attack. Slowly, Seiya stood - in Sagittarius Gold Cloth.

"Aiolos?" Saga muttered in disbelief. "Impossible! You're dead!"

"Finally, he awakened his Seventh Sense," Taura Aldebaran commented.

* * *

_Athena...my daughter..._

Saori realized that her mother Metis was communicating with her.

_To defeat Gemini Gold Saint you must don your Divine Cloth. The Divine Cloth is the statue behind the Pope's chamber. Hurry! You don't have much time left. Zeus has used his blood making Gemini's Gold Cloth divine._

Looking at the battle between Seiya and Saga, Saori communicated with rest of the Saints.

_All of you, go help Seiya! Keep Saga distracted as long as you can!_

Together, Gold Saints, Shaina, and Bronze Saints surrounded Gemini Saga and launched their attack.

Taking the opportunity, Saori ran to the statue. She could see it standing tall and proud.

"No!" Saga knew what she was up to and tried to stop her. Saori ran as fast as she could and dodged his attacks. Finally, she was before the gigantic statue. This is the Divine Cloth, she thought. But how can I don it?

She pressed her hand against the statue but only felt the coldness.

Wait...

 _Zeus had used his blood making Gemini's Gold Cloth divine,_ her mother had told her.

So it needs blood.

Her blood.

On the ground, she found a shard and used it to cut her palm.

One drop of blood.

And another one.

And another one.

* * *

"You will never win this!" Saga exclaimed as he fought the Saints. "My cloth is divine!"

"So is mine!" Saori declared. In her divine cloth, she was clad in armor from head to toe. In one hand she held her spear and in the other she held her shield. A pair of gold wings was on her back. She was glowing with her cosmo.

"This is for Aiolos!" She yelled as she attacked Saga with her spear.

"You fool!" Saga rebuked. "You will never win against Zeus! You have doomed the Sanctuary!"

"You think you are saving the Sanctuary?" Saori questioned. "You are the fool! The moment I die you and the Sanctuary will be declared guilty of killing a goddess and Zeus' daughter!"

She then saw the clock tower. The last flame was about to fade.

"Saga, the time is running out," Saori said. "What will happen if the last flame goes out?"

Saga looked at the clock tower and found himself again facing Zeus King of Olympus.

"You killed Athena!" Zeus pointed his finger at him. "You are guilty of deicide!"

The ground was rocking and the sky was black. Sanctuary was crumbling.

"No!" Saga shouted. "This wasn't what I intended! Goddess Metis!"

Hopeless, he pulled out the golden dagger - the one he used to stab Aiolos and to assassinate Athena - and stabbed himself in the heart.


	29. Chapter 29

Under the bright sunlight, the Saints were preoccupied in cleaning up the Sanctuary. The battle against Gemini Saga had caused much damage. The remaining Gold Saints - Aries Mu, Taurus Aldebaran, Leo Aiolia, Virgo Shaka, Scorpio Milo, Capricorn Shura, and Aquarius Camus - worked on the big pieces while Bronze Saints cleaned up after them. Ikki left on his own again, to no one's surprise. Hyoga, Shiryu, and Shun were still recovering after having battling against Gold Saints but helped with all they could.

Hydra Ichi looked around and found no sight of Seiya.

"Hey, is Seiya still sleeping?" He asked Jabu.

"He needs time to recover," Leo Aiolia said. "Seiya have achieved his seventh sense but his body wasn't ready for the Gold Cloth."

"Is he a Gold Saint or a Bronze Saint?" Ichi asked with curiosity and some jealousy.

No one answered him.

Honestly, everyone was surprised when Seiya donned Sagittarius Gold Cloth. While Gemini Saga overpowered other Gold Saints, he wasn't able to do so with Seiya. All Gold Saints were wondering the reason behind it.

"You know," Ichi spoke again. "I think there's something going on between Saori-san and Seiya. If they get married, would that make Seiya a God Saint?"

"Shut up Ichi!" All Bronze Saints and Shaina yelled in unison with annoyance.

* * *

In the Pope's chamber, Seiya was resting in bed. The battle against Saga took a lot on him. He was at the height of his power when he was in the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. Once Saga was defeated, however, the Gold Cloth left him and he was completely drained of his energy.

Saori came in with fruit and wine. Seiya had to admit that she is a clever girl. Ikki did drive Saga crazy with his illusions; crazy enough that Saga mistaken Seiya for Aiolos and saw the Sanctuary collapsing in the hands of Zeus. None of it was real but Saga could no longer distinguish illusion from reality. In despair, he pulled out that gold dagger - the same one he used to wound Aiolos - stabbed it into his own heart.

He died right before the final flame went out.

And the curse on her body was gone.

"This will be good for you," Saori said, pouring him a cup of wine.

He drank the wine and took her hand. She didn't pull back but enjoyed the warmth and strength from his hand.

"Tell me," he began.

"Tell you what?" Saori blushed.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not Sagittarius Gold Saint?" He asked.

It took her by surprise. "No! Why are you asking me this? Don't tell me Ikki damaged our brain too."

"Do you like me or Aiolos?"

Saori sensed that Seiya was jealous when she went after Saga for what he did to Aiolos, at least a little. After all, she had been dreaming and worshiped the Sagittarius Gold Saint since she couldn't remember.

And Aiolos was indeed handsome from what she saw in her vision. Leo Aiolia resembled his brother in many ways.

"Vlákas (Idiot)," Saori muttered, grabbing a pomegranate."My grandfather had told me the story of Sagittarius Aiolos since I could remember. I envisioned him as a tall and handsome warrior. But if I were to choose, the one that's important to me is that boy who refused to be my horse and bickered with me since he returned from Greece."

"Really?"

"Yes," Saori said. "I don't care if he's a Gold Saint or Bronze Saint."

"What about Julian?"

"I was engaged to Julian because I thought it is what all girls would do. But now I know I wouldn't marry him even if he were straight. We would be living in separate lives; Julian would be travel and staring at the ocean and I'd be...doing whatever I'm doing."

"And Jabu? I saw you wearing his shoes. What was that about?"

"He was being nice," Saori said. "My feet were hurting from these heels."

"Me agapás?" (Do you love me?)

Looking into his eyes, now Saori realized what he really wanted is to hear her saying these words.

"Answer my question first," Saori said, shoving the game right back at him. "When Shaina said that you saw her face _and_ you saw _everything_ , what exactly did you see?"

"What?" Seiya's face fell. "I only saw her face and her kindness. What are you thinking?"

"I thought she was your first."

"Had she been my first she wouldn't come all the way to Tokyo to kill me!"

Saori burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she choked on the pomegranate seed. Seiya rubbed her back before pulling her into his arms. Saori buried her face into his chest while feeling the strength of his arms. Those arms had been fighting enemies; now they were protecting and loving her.

"And that girl who brought you flowers?"

"Miho? She's my friend. Wait, are you jealous?"

"No," she whispered. "Seiya, ki ego se agapo."

* * *

She had been dreaming of flying in Sagittarius' arms, but with Seiya she never flew so high. It was that moment she truly found herself without a world on her shoulders. It was just her and him. He was there like he promised her.

Her mother had told her to never to give her heart to a man who value power over her. Now she knew what she meant. Seiya valued her above everything. He never treasured her because she is a goddess or a girl with wealth. He loved her for her. Among all the people in her life, only he treated her the way she always wanted to be treated. He never lied to her or hid his feelings. Perhaps she had fallen in love with him since the day he refused to be her horse. The whip hit her on the wrist as well as in the heart.

The moon shined so bright and she saw Seiya fading away.

"Seiya?"

She reached out for his hand but he was gone.

She ran out to find him, but she found herself alone.

"Seiya?"

_Athena...Athena..._

It was Metis. She sounded concerned.

_"Athena, you can't love him," Metis said. "It will doom him."_

_"How?"_

_"It's dangerous to love a goddess," Metis told her. "The war is not over yet. More enemies are to come."_

_"What? He-"_

_"Your father will not give up, my daughter," Metis said. "If you want to save the Sanctuary, there is something you must do. You will never see him again."_

_"That will break my heart."_

_"Athena, as deities, there are sacrifices to make. Many lives will be lost if this war were to continue. You father will invade and destroy Sanctuary with his army. All Saints will die. They have protected you and now you must protect them."_

Soon Saori found herself in the darkness. She was surrounded by dark warriors wearing armors similar to the Saints'. She heard sound of fighting. It was Seiya, who came for her as he always did. A tall, dark figure waved his sword and stabbed right into his heart-

"No!

She woke up in sweats and found herself alone. The dream was a warning. She knew her dreams are foreseeing of the future. She stepped out side and found the moon full and bright. A wind blew by and petals flew to her face. She caught them and found letters written on them.

_á-d-i-s_

_Oh mother, must I?_ Tears fell from her eyes and her hands shook.

_Without him, what would life be for me?_

__Without me, what would life be for him?  
_ _


	30. Chapter 30

As the Saints continued their work to clean up the Sanctuary, Tatsumi went to them.

"Oujo-sama wants to see you," he said.

Since the Gold Saints and Shaina addressed Saori as "Athena" while the Bronze Saints still saw her as "Saori-san", when Tatsumi said "Oujo-sama" wants to see them, it was obvious that he was talking to the Bronze Saints. They stopped their work and headed to the Pope's chamber.

Seiya was already there and seemed to have recovered from the battle against Saga. With Tatsumi and all Bronze Saintss before her, Saori held her emotions back and tried to look as if everything is fine.

"Good that you are all here," she said. "I have been thinking that after all we went through, you deserve a break. Since the Galaxian Tournament, I don't know if you ever had the time to yourself and think of your needs. So, rather than letting you work around the Sanctuary, I've decided to send you off for sometime to take care yourselves."

The Bronze Saints were surprised by her words.

"Shiryu," Saori turned to the Dragon Saint. "Your eye sight has restored. Your master, the Libra Gold Saint, will be happy to see that and I assume he knows what has happened here. Why don't you head back to Five Peaks? Your friend will be happy too."

"My friend?"

"That girl with the long braid," Saori said.

"You mean Shunrei," Shiryu said.

"Yes, her. And if you can deliver this to your master," Saori handed him a sealed letter. "I trust that you will take it to him without reading it. It is a confidential letter from Goddess Athena to a Gold Saint."

"I'll take this to my master," Shiryu promised her.

"Hyoga, would you like to return to Siberia?" Saori said to the Cygnus Saint. "Maybe you want to pay your mother a visit?"

Hyoga nodded silently.

"And Tatsumi, we have left Tokyo for a very long time," Saori said to her loyal butler. "We haven't officially announce the cancellation of Galaxian Tournament yet. I think you should head back to Tokyo to take care of this. Shun can come with you."

"You are not coming with us, Oujo-sama?" Tatsumi asked, sensing something odd.

"Not now," Saori said. "But I'll head back to Tokyo when time is right." Then she looked at Jabu and rest of the Bronze Saints. "What about you? Do you want to join Shun and Tatsumi?"

"If it is okay with you, we like to go back to our training," Jabu said.

"Me too," Nachi added. Ichi, Geki, and Ban nodded in agreement.

"If that's what you want, then it shall be arranged." She gave them a smile and sent them off. Before Hyoga could walk out, she called after him.

"Hyoga!" She went to him and said, "My grandfather had once told me about a son he lost-"

"Saori-san," Hyoga interrupted her. "I have a father and that is my master Camus. My destiny is being a Saint protecting Goddess Athena. I have three brothers, Seiya, Shun, and Shiryu. And I have a sister and that is you."

Saori nodded in satisfaction. "Safe travel, Hyoga."

* * *

Together, Tatsumi and all Bronze Saints except for Seiya headed to the airport. Shiryu was going to China; Hyoga to Siberia; Tatsumi and Shun to Tokyo; and rest of the Bronze Saints to where they trained.

"Saori-san is sending us away," Shun muttered.

"She is being considerate," Jabu said.

"Which she hardly ever was," Shiryu commented.

All of them sensed something weird about this arrangement. At the same time, they found leaving her was harder than they expected. The battle against Silver Saints, Poseidon, and Saga had formed a bond between them and Saori. But since it was Saori who wanted them to go, they had to go by it.

"You think she sent us away so she can be alone with Seiya?" Ichi asked.

Indeed, all Bronze Saints were sent away except for Seiya.

"Ichi, get a life!" Jabu rebuked.

* * *

The night came and Saori found herself alone in the Pope's chamber until Seiya joined her.

"Remember before your match with Shiryu, I gave you my word that you can go find your sister after the match is over?" She asked him.

"You are not sending me away too, are you?" Seiya asked, playing with her hair.

"I'm not sending you away," she said. "But I think it is time for you to be reunited with her."

"You know where she is?"

"No," Saori shook her head. "Though I heard something."

"What is it?"

"When you went to face Ikki at the Murder Valley," she said. "I went to the orphanage. They told me that she left to find you."

"And?"

"That's all they told me," Saori said. "She could still in Japan or she could be in Greece. When I was at the orphanage, I saw that girl who brought you flowers."

"Miho?"

"Yes, her. She told me that she knew you were sent to Greece and told your sister that. Your sister was gone the very next day."

Seiya recalled the day that Miho secretly came to see him outside Kido's mansion. When Tatsumi wasn't looking, Seiya sneaked out and told Miho about being sent to Greece and how he'd miss her.

"You should go find her," Saori said, taking his hand in hers.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. "I know, but I don't want to leave you."

"Seiya, your happiness is my happiness too," Saori said. "Your sister is your only family."

He knew she is right.

"It's getting late," Seiya said.

"I know," she said.

Slowly, her lips met his.

* * *

When the morning came, Saori saw Seiya off.

"Here," she pressed a debit card in his hand. "Use all you need. The pin number is your birthday."

"How did you know my birthday?"

"You told me, before we jumped off the cliff," she reminded him. "Sagittarius is your constellation."

They embraced and Saori listened to his heart beat.

"Go, Seiya," she said, pulling away from him. "Go find your sister. Remember, your happiness is mine too."

Nodded, Seiya began to walk away. He kept on looking back and Saori watched until he disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Now that Tatsumi and all Bronze Saints were gone, Saori went to House of Aries.

"Mu," she began.

"Athena."

"Tell me about Hades."

"Hades is the Lord of Underworld, brother to Zeus King of Olympus," Mu murmured. "He has his army of Specters, and not even Zeus would dare to-"

"Enough," Saori said, holding back her tears. "Mu, you must promise me that you keep Seiya and the Bronze Saints away from the Sanctuary."

"I will do all I can," Mu said.

"You have been protecting me and my mother, all of you," Saori said. "Now it's my turn to protect you."


	31. Chapter 31

Cold wind blew against Shaina's face. She patrolled the Sanctuary with soldiers and guards. After the Bronze Saints were sent away, she sensed another danger is coming.

Another enemy.

All Bronze Saints had left, including Seiya.

She had seen Seiya with Saori, laughing and embracing. As hard as it was for her to admit, the love between Saori and Seiya was real. No one could make them happier except for each other. Though it did make Shaina jealous, she did want them to be together. It was really for Seiya's sake. Based on what she saw, had anything happened to Saori or separate the two of them, Seiya would not react well to say at the least.

"Look!" A soldier pointed out in fear.

It was the grave of the previous Pope, former Gold Saint Aries Shion. He was murdered and buried by Saga sixteen years ago. His grave was opened.

His body was gone too.

"Who could've done this?" Another soldier asked in shock.

"Don't panic," Shaina said. "We must be on guard. I will report this to the Gold Saints."

* * *

Before the House of Aries stood Aries Gold Saint Mu.

What was to happen next would be inevitable. He remembered what his master former Pope Shion had told him about the war they had against Sea Gold Poseidon two hundred years ago. All Gold Saints were perished except for him and Libra Dohko.

Would history repeat itself?

"Mu," a dark figure called out his name.

Mu looked up and found a figure donned in a black robe appeared before him. His voice was familiar but Mu didn't recognize him.

"You don't know me anymore, Mu," the figure rebuked him. "Kneel!"

It was then Mu realized who he is.

No...

Mu fell on his knees and saw the figure's face under the moonlight.

"Master Shion, but you are dead."

"I am here," the figure, former Pope Shion, replied and removed his black robe. "I am here under Hades' orders. Take me to Athena. We will have her executed and bring her body to Hades, Lord of Underworld."

"No!" Mu shook his head. "I will never allow that!"

"You don't have a choice," Shion said. Behind him came another two figures.

"Specters..." Mu was in disbelief.

"Mu, either you take us to Athena or we will have to do this in the hard way," Shion said.

The Specters discarded their robes and attacked Mu without a hesitation. Mu didn't fight back; he only stood there but the attacks from the Specters didn't hurt him at all. In fact, the attacks bounced back onto the Specters themselves.

"Cheap trick," Shion laughed and waved his hand. The Crystal Wall - formed by Mu to protect himself and bounce the attack back at the enemy - was shattered into pieces. Now Mu had no other choice but to fight.

"It is my duty to protect Athena and guard this House," he said. "I will not allow you to pass."

The two Specters were launching their attacks on him before they were attacked by another.

Seiya.

"Looks like another war is to begin," he said with sarcasm. Ripping the crest from his neck, he donned his Pegasus Cloth and was ready to join the battle.

"Seiya, this is not a place for you," Mu said to him, to Seiya's surprise. "Go home. Anywhere but here."

"What are you saying?" Seiya couldn't believe his ears.

He had found his sister, Seika. Just as Saori had learned from Miho, Seika did went to Greece to find him. But she had an accident and suffered from a serious head injury. She was still functional but lost most of her memory. She had been staying in a hospital. When Seiya found her, she didn't recognize him and insisted that her little brother Seiya was only six. Seiya stayed with her and eventually Seika accepted him and saw him as a friend.

But not as her brother.

With heavy feelings, Seiya decided to return to Sanctuary and wanted to see Saori very much. Before the House of Aries, he saw three dark figures attacking Mu and intervened. Yet, he was told to leave Sanctuary.

"I can't leave," Seiya insisted. "Not if Saori-san-"

"By the order of Athena," Mu said. "All Bronze Saints must be kept away from Sanctuary. If this order is disobeyed, then death."

Seiya was shocked.

"No, this can't be! Let me speak to Saori-san!"

Mu stood before him. "Seiya, I am not going to let you pass."

"Just let me see her!"

"Seiya," Mu said. "If you chose to disobey the order, then I must do what I have to do."

"Mu, you can't be serious!" Seiya exclaimed before Mu punched him in the stomach.

"Rest in peace, Seiya."

"No..." Seiya tried to fight back but was overwhelmed by Mu's power. 

"Starlight Extinction!"

"Saori-san...SAORI-SAN!"

* * *

Far away in the Mountain of Five Peaks, the Old Master Libra Dokho sat before the waterfall. Shiryu had returned and presented him a sealed letter from Saori. He read the letter and let out a long sigh before tossing it away.

"Shunrei!" He called out.

"Master?" Shunrei ran out. "Is there anything you need?"

"Come, sit with me," Dokho said. "I am going to leave here soon."

"Where? Why?" Dokho's departure made her uneasy. "When are you coming back?"

"Probably never," Dokho replied. "But you have Shiryu, and always will. I saw the two of you together since you were children. Didn't you miss him when he went to Japan?"

Shunrei blushed.

"Shiryu feels the same," Dokho assured her. "You and Shiryu are the luckier ones. Not everyone can be with the ones they love. It is not easy for a Saint to love, but love we do because we are humans. Love can make you strong, but it can drive you mad too." He let out another sigh. "Have you met Saori Kido?"

"I have," Shunrei replied. When Shiryu was trained to be a Saint, he had told her about Saori.

And it was not an impressive picture.

However, when Shunrei went to Tokyo to take Shiryu back to Five Peaks after he lost his sight, she was surprised to find Saori a nice and considerate person, especially when Saori presented Shiryu flowers.

"Is she beautiful?" Dokho asked, as if Saori were his own granddaughter living far away.

* * *

_Saori-san!_

From the Pope's chamber, Saori could hear Seiya's cries. It was breaking her heart. She wanted to run after him, but she couldn't. After Seiya left, she felt so alone. Gold Saints addressed her as Athena, but she missed being called "Saori-san". 

 _You can't love him_ , her mother had warned her. _It will doom him. You must make your sacrifice and you will never see him again._

She sank onto her knees and wept bitterly.


	32. Chapter 32

When Seiya opened his eyes, he was no longer at the steps of House of Aries though still at the Sanctuary.

"Seiya? Are you all right?"

It was Shiryu; Seiya climbed back on his feet and found Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga before him.

"You are here too?" He asked.

"We sensed there's trouble in Sanctuary," Hyoga replied.

"Roshi told me to come here," Shiryu added. "He said he will join us too."

"Tatsumi tried to stop me," Shun told them. "He said if Saori-san wanted us away, then she has her reason."

Now Seiya remembered how Saori clung on him before he left to find his sister and that she gave him a large sum of money. Your happiness is mine, she said. Now it was obvious an act of farewell.

But why? If there's a new enemy, why didn't she tell him?

"I must see her," Seiya said. "There's a new enemy and I saw Mu battling them. She can't toss me away like this, not after what we have been through together-"

"But she has the Gold Saints on her side now," Ikki interrupted him. Like always, he reappeared from nowhere after a long absence. "This is no longer your war. Why waste your time?"

"What are you doing there?" Seiya asked, offended by his words.

"I'm only here to observe," Ikki replied. "Not here to fight. If Saori-san doesn't need you, then she has made her decision. She needs warriors, not boyfriends."

Seiya was about to attack him before Hyoga pulled him back.

"If we have a new enemy Seiya, then we need to go to Saori-san," Hyoga said. "No matter what she says, we make our own choices!"

"Yes, we must return to her side," Shun added, and saw Seiya already on his way to House of Aries. "Seiya! Wait!"

Seiya was walking in a very fast pace; and his face was solemn. Since knowing him at age six, Shun never saw him as thus. Clearly, he was mad.

"Seiya!" Shiryu, Hyoga, and Shun ran up to him. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm," Seiya said matter-of-factly. "We will head back and defeat the enemy. Then I will talk to Saori-san."

"And?"

"And I will show her," Seiya said. "No matter how she tries, she will never get rid of me."

Watching him, Shiryu recalled what his master Libra Dohko had told him before he left Five Peaks Mountain.

_"Go to Sanctuary Shiryu," Roshi said. "Your friend needs you. Don't forget to come back. Shunrei is waiting for you."_

Roshi said "his friend" needs him, not Saori.

He didn't know what she wrote to Roshi, but based on what Roshi had said and how Saori had sent them away, he guessed it.

A chill came to his heart.

He hoped that he is wrong.

* * *

In Pope's chamber, Saori brushed her hair. Her hands shook slightly. She tried to be as calm as possible. She looked at herself in the mirror and found herself very beautiful. She wondered if she was as beautiful the last time she saw Seiya.

"Shura! Capricorn Shura!" She called out.

"Athena," Shura came to her.

"Shura, do you know where Saga had kept his gold dagger?" She asked Shura.

"Yes, I do."

"Bring it to me," she said.

Shura looked at her and remained at his spot.

"What are you waiting for?" Saori asked.

With reluctance, he went and soon returned with a small coffer. Saori opened it and saw the gold dagger inside.

"Athena, must you do this?" Shura asked, hoping she'd change her mind.

"He's coming," Saori said, taking the dagger. Closing her eyes, she communicated with the Gold Saints through her cosmo.

_Do not fight him. Make way._

Step by step, Shion - resurrected by Hades - made his way to Pope's chamber. Under Saori's order, the Gold Saints solemnly stepped aside. Their faces were dark.

"Athena," Shion greeted her. His face was young with two red spots between his browls, like Mu. "All grown up. You are your mother's daughter."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"Yes," Shion replied. "And bring you to Hades."

"Very well," Saori nodded. "If it will bring peace. Shura, guard the door. Don't let anyone in."

Indeed, Aiolia, Milo, and Aldebaran were already at the door. If it weren't for Shura, they would've bust in and stop her. Shaka and Camus remained in House of Virgo and Aquarius. Both tried to keep calm but tears fell from their eyes. Mu meanwhile stood by the House of Aries, using his Crystal Wall to bar any intruder's entrance. Through the Crystal Wall, he saw Seiya running towards House of Aries.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

She placed the gold dagger into Shion's hand. Unsurprisingly, his hands were cold as ice.

"If this were done, Zeus will spare Sanctuary," she said. "Unlike the war against Sea God Poseidon, there will be no more bloodshed."

Shion was silent but he didn't act either. Saori was still holding his hand.

In her mind, she reminisced her past. Her life as Saori Kido. Her grandfather who adored her. Tatsumi who took care of her. Julian who only cared for the ocean. The orphaned boys her grandfather took in. All of them ignored her except for one.

He refused to be her horse.

He was sent to Greece, and she had been waiting for him unbeknownst to herself.

Perhaps in the past sixteen years the only person who truly loved her was him.

_Saori-san!_

That he had called her since his return from Greece. If she had a choice, she'd rather be an ordinary teenager named Saori Kido who spend her days bickering with that boy who refused to be her horse.

Wait!

He's here.

Seiya.

Her body moved as if she wanted to run out of Pope's Chamber.

She would've had Shion not stabbed the gold dagger into her abdomen.

Coldness...

Wet...

Pain...

Her blood stained her white dress and dripped down to her bare feet.

Only now did Saori realize the nightmare she'd been having was the premonition of what's happening now. It was never a gold arrow, but a gold dagger. Silver Saint Ptolemy's cursed arrow wasn't even gold. She had falsely thought she evaded her fate.

Heavily she fell onto the the cold marble floor.

* * *

"Mu! Let us pass!" Seiya shouted, launching his attack. His meteor punch only bounced back at himself.

_Seiya..._

_He saw Saori standing before him, in a beautiful satin white dress._

_"Seiya, are you hurt?" She placed her hand against his heart._

_He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm a Saint, Saori-san. This is nothing."_

_"Seiya, I love you and only you," she whispered against his lips. "Your happiness is my happiness."_

A loud sound of shattered glass brought him back to reality, and Saori was no longer there. Seiya found the Gold Saints gathered together before House of Aries. By their facial expression, Seiya knew what happened.

No...

He felt as if a dagger was stabbed into his heart. Without a sound, he collapsed on the steps.


	33. Chapter 33

With a heavy heart, Tatusmi flew to Athens. When Saori had him returned to Tokyo with Shun, he knew something is amiss. Since arriving Japan, Shun was plagued with nightmares. He insisted that they must return to Sanctuary, to which Tatsumi opposed. Tatsumi believed even if Saori did purposely sent everyone away, she must have her reason. Always a gentle person, Shun rarely lost his temper. But that evening, when Tatsumi tried to stop him from leaving Tokyo, he snapped. The two engaged in a fight and Tatsumi lost.

Shun took the next ship to Greece but apologized to Tatsumi before he ran off.

After Shun left, Tatsumi quietly stayed in the Kido's mansion. Only then he found the house extremely empty to the point it was depressing. He recalled when Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga were hanging out together waiting for Saori who went out to see Julian. Seiya was drinking beer while Shun and Hyoga played cards. The three were gossiping about Saori and Julian. Together, they were like family. Perhaps that was what Saori was lack of - friends and family who appreciate her for _her_.

When Jabu came to the door Tatsumi's eyes were lightened. However, Jabu's face was grave and asked Tatsumi to come to Sanctuary with him. Together the two flew to Greece.

At Sanctuary, Shun was there to receive them with Shiryu and Hyoga, but Seiya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ojou-sama?" Tatusmi asked, though he already anticipated the answer he feared the most.

Holding back his tears, Shun replied, "Gone."

That word shot Tatsumi in the heart. Tears streamed down from his eyes though he only nodded. He knew Saori wasn't any ordinary girl since the day he found her as a baby with Mitsumasa Kido. She was a goddess and what had happened was perhaps inevitable.

"How is Seiya?" He asked.

"Not well," Hyoga replied.

* * *

Seiya was at the House of Sagittarius. His eyes were still. He had not been eating and his was covered in bruises.

The moment Saori was stabbed by the gold dagger he felt it too and was blacked out. After he regained his consciousness, he went mad and fought against the Gold Saints. It was Aldebaran who had to knock him out. Camus was rather annoyed and almost froze him in an ice coffin had Hyoga begged him not to. He was staying at the House of Sagittarius, speaking to no one. He lied in bed and had to live with the fact that he will never see Saori again.

It was a pitiful sight.

"Seiya," Tatsumi approached him. "Get up. Don't be like this - this isn't what Ojou-sama would've wanted."

"What do you know about her?" Seiya laughed.

"What has happened cannot be undone," Tatsumi said. "I saw her growing up since she was a baby. I constantly forget that she isn't a mortal but a goddess. Deities have their own destiny and us mortals have ours. Ojou-sama sent us away because she wanted us to be safe and sound."

"Stop using past tense," Seiya said. "Saori-san isn't dead."

"Have you lost your mind?" Tatsumi exclaimed. It was as Seiya couldn't come to term with Saori's death.

"It is true," Leo Aiolia said. "She isn't dead."

Hearing that, Tatsumi turned to Shun and rebuked, "Why did you say Ojou-sama is gone? You should've explained yourself! Do you know what you put me through? Ojou-sama is gone, where did she go?"

"Underworld," Shiryu said.

"Then that is dead!" Tatsumi exclaimed with frustration.

"She is not dead!" Seiya gave him a look of death.

"What is going on?" Tatsumi demanded. "Are you saying that Ojou-sama went to the Underworld - the land of dead - and we expect her to come back?"

"Let me put it this way," Taurus Aldebaran said and joined them. He sat besides Seiya and patted him on the shoulder. "Athena had a fall out with her father and went to her uncle's. As her friends and _boyfriend_ , we have to give her time and space."

"Hades, Lord of Underworld, is Saori-san's uncle," Shiryu said. "Roshi had told me that when Zeus overthrown his father Saturn, he and his two brothers split the realms by drawing lots. Poseidon the oldest got the sea, Hades got the Underworld, and Zeus the youngest got the Olympus. Sea God Poseidon had been the ambitious one and he vied for Sanctuary for a reason. Hades ruled the Underworld with his vast army of Specters. He is feared by everyone, even Zeus himself, but he had no desire to overthrow Zeus. Saori-san's mother Metis was on good terms with Hades."

"Mu's master Shion was resurrected by Hades to escort Athena to the Underworld for protection," Aldebaran added.

"She's at the Underworld now," Aiolia said. "Zeus would never be able to harm her. It's all family now."

He spoke as if world was off his shoulders.

* * *

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Jabu sat by the steps of House of Sagittarius with Tatsumi. Seiya wanted to be alone.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Hyoga said.

"Don't be unkind," Tatsumi said. "Come think of it, the whole thing is your fault."

"My fault?" Hyoga asked.

"You are the cupid who brought them together, yes - _you_ ," Tatsumi pointed his finger at him. "If you don't remember, let me remind you - that day when Ojou-sama was taken by the Silver Saints, instead of heading out to save her, you insisted that letter Ikki wrote is actually a forgery by Ojou-sama. So we spent time explaining and discussing and missed the opportunity to save her. Had you not brought it up and went to save her, you could've found her in the hands of her kidnappers and bring her home. But no, you missed the opportunity and she already escaped - which gave Seiya the opportunity to be alone with her. And then, rest is history."

"I'd say that Seiya and Saori-san go way back to the day when Seiya refused to be her horse," Jabu said. "Both of them are stubborn and liked to be challenged. I assume Saori-san had always been given what she wanted and Seiya is the first person who ever said no to her. She could've cared less for people like me who's willing to do everything for her."

"Shiryu, you are quiet," Tatsumi pointed out. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I..." Shiryu was actually out of words. He thought of Shunrei. Had she died in the hands of Deathmask, would he react differently?

"Give him time," Shun said.

* * *

A few days went by and Seiya was still depressed.

"What are you all sitting around for?" Shaina yelled at the Bronze Saints before stormed in to see Seiya. "Get up!" She tried to drag Seiya up only found it impossible to move him. "You are a coward! You are nothing like a Saint! Athena would be so disappointed in you!"

Seeing him not responding, she threw a punch at him.

Seiya was still unresponsive.

She threw another punch and then ran out of patience. "You are pathetic! Seeing you thus, I'd rather get rid of you right here and right now to end your pain!"

She launched her attack. "THUNDERCLAW!"

Now Seiya fought back, though heartlessly.

"Come on Seiya! Fight me!" Shaina said. "If you love her that much, then go find her! There is a way-"

"What?" Now that got Seiya's attention. "What did you say?"

"Fight me and win," Shaina said. "Then I'll tell you."

Ripping his crest from his neck, Seiya donned his Pegasus Cloth and began to act like his old self. The Bronze Saints stood outside while listening to the fight insde House of Sagittarius until Shaina was blasted out.

"Pegasus Meteor Punch!"

Shaina was groaning on the ground and Seiya went to her.

"Tell me, how?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Tell me, how can I get to her?" Seiya pressed as he was ready to attack Shaina again.

"Defeat me first!" Shaina dared him.

Without a hesitation, Seiya continued his attack; and Shaina fought back. It was hard to tell if she wanted him to be back on his feet again or that she only wanted to play him. Or that she was merely enjoying the moment since it is when Seiya actually paid some attention to her.

"Stop!" A gold light flashed, and Seiya and Shaina was separated. "Us saints should never fight among ourselves."

A small old man with a cane appeared before them.

"Roshi," Shiryu greeted with a bow.

Roshi approached Seiya; he was only half of Seiya's height. He looked at Seiya and the Bronze Saints. "You are Saints. You knew each other since you were children. You fought for Athena and endured many hardships together. You are not only friends but brothers too. Hundred years ago, after our war against Sea God Poseidon, Shion and I were the only survivors. When he died to protect Athena, I felt it as if the dagger stabbed me in the heart as well. Athena and Metis cared for us as much as we care for them. They wanted us to live in peace, not fighting among ourselves. Remember, as brothers, we are not only fighting together in battlefield, but also supporting each other in life." He then turned to Seiya and said, "Come Seiya, let's have a chat."

* * *

Roshi invited him to the House of Libra.

"I haven't been here for years," Roshi muttered. "You really want to see Athena?"

"Yes," Seiya replied.

"But she's in the Underworld."

"I can get to her."

"Is that what she wants too?" Roshi questioned. "You two are not Romeo and Juliet."

Seiya had heard the tale of Romeo and Juliet back at the orphanage when his sister Seika read him the story. The two ill-fated lovers committed suicide together. 

"Romeo and Juliet were mortals," Roshi pointed out. "It was their families who couldn't accept their relationship. Had they ran away, they could still live happily ever after. They could have children and grow old together. You are a mortal, Seiya, but Athena is a goddess. Once, there was a Saint who fell in love with a goddess. He married her and they were happy. She gave him eternal life so death would never part them. Unfortunately, she couldn't give him eternal youth. Years went by and that Saint became a small old man. That goddess couldn't accept so she left him."

"And that Saint was you?" Seiya asked.

"No!" Roshi rebuked. "But the story is true! You are a mortal and Athena is a goddess. She may have been raised a mortal and wanted to live as one, but not even she can escape from her real identity. She's in the Underworld, ruled by Hades. Among the gods, Hades is one of the most powerful, even Zeus feared him. He is not evil, but very strict and will not tolerate anyone who breaks his rules. If you go to the Underworld after your natural death, you will probably end up in the Mourning Fields. Athena will not be there."

"What's the Mourning Fields?" Seiya asked, never heard of that before.

"Mourning Fields is reserved for the souls who wasted their lives on unrequited love," Roshi told him. "But if you were to go to the Underworld just to see her - then the only place you can end up is the Tartarus, where you will be subject to eternal punishment. Is that what Athena would want? She wants you to live happily as a mortal."

"How would you know?" Seiya questioned.

"You can find out yourself," Roshi handed him a package. "This is from Athena herself. She asked me to hand them to you."

* * *

On the next day, Aiolia went to House of Sagittarius to check on Seiya. To his surprise, Seiya wasn't there.

"Seiya?" He yelled but got no response.

He went to House of Aries and then House of Taurus, but Seiya wasn't there either. He then headed to House of Libra where he assumed Shiryu would be. Knowing the strong bond among the Bronze Saints, Shiryu probably knew where Seiya went. But Shiryu wasn't at the House of Libra.

And neither was Hyoga at House of Aquarius.

Shun was nowhere seen too.

"Where could they gone to?" Aiolia asked, concerning.

He headed back to House of Sagittarius and spotted some papers on the floor. He picked them up and found it written in Greek. It was a letter, a very long one.

In fact, it was 22 pages.

Front and back.

And he spotted the words "ógdoi énnoia".

Born and raised in Greece, Greek was Aiolia's native language. Immediately, he bolted out of House of Sagittarius.

"Trouble," he said after seeing Mu and Aldebaran.

* * *

"Seiya wait up!" Shun ran after him. "You are not serious, are you?"

"Positive," Seiya replied.

"Do you know where are you are heading to?" Hyoga asked.

"Shaina told me," Seiya said. During their battle, Shaina once over powered him. Before she could attack, she actually whispered into his ear the place he could find the entrance to the Underworld. It was a place called Taenarus.

"But what about Saori-san? Would she want you to do this?" Shiryu asked.

"She wants to see me as much as I want to see her," Seiya said. "My happiness is hers. She isn't happy because I'm not."

The three other Bronze Saints followed him as he walked on. None of them agreed with his choice but as Roshi had said, they should've support each other. They certainly didn't want to see him the way he was after Saori went to the Underworld. Now he seemed to be like his old self again, only with less sense. 

Following the direction Shaina told him, Seiya became suspicious when he arrived before a beautiful scene. The mountain was green surrounded by the sea. It was almost too beautiful to be the entrance to the World of Dead.

"Is this the place?" Shun quesiton.

"I...I don't know," Seiya answered honestly.

"Wait," Shiryu pointed to a cave. At the first glance, one could easily miss it.

"It must be it then," Seiya said, moving on and the other three followed. The cave was dark and gloomy with a series of narrow steps that led them to a gigantic hole burning with green flame. Without a doubt, this was the entrance to the World of Dead.

"Jump?" Shun said uneasily.

"Not so fast!"

The four turned and found the Gold Saints behind them.

"Aiolia," Seiya muttered.

"Mu," Shun blushed.

"Master Camus," Hyoga knew there would be long talk afterwards.

"Roshi," Shiryu said, knowing that Roshi would not approve.


	35. Chapter 35

When Leo Aiolia discovered Saori's letter to Seiya, he only saw the words "Eighth Sense". Immediately, he panicked and bolted to House of Aries to find Mu.

"Trouble," he said. "We have to stop Seiya."

"Where is he?" Mu asked.

"Heading to the Underworld," Aiolia said. "Athena told him about the Eighth Sense."

"Seiya may have achieved the Seventh Sense, but Eighth Sense is another story."

"I can't find other Bronze Saints either," Aiolia added. "They must have left together."

Without another word, Mu and Aiolia headed out to Taenarus, the entrance to the Underworld. Unbeknownst to them, Aquarius Camus and Roshi were ahead of them. The two Gold Saints couldn't found their disciples in Sanctuary and their first assumption was that they went with Seiya.

None of them agreed with the Bronze Saints' choices. Aiolia was especially concerned that this could initiate another war.

And they caught them just in time.

"Not so fast!" Aiolia yelled as the Bronze Saints stood before the gigantic hole.

Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga looked on the ground. Both Shiryu and Hyoga knew their masters would be disappointed in them. Seiya, however, could've cared less.

"You can't stop me, Aiolia," Seiya said. "This is my choice."

"Your choice will bring nothing but trouble," Aiolia said to him. "You could initiate another war. Is this what Athena would want?"

"This is between me and Saori-san," Seiya replied.

"Seiya, you don't have a chance," Roshi came forward. "Once you are there, you will be tossed into Tartarus subject to eternal punishment."

"Then I accept," Sieya insisted. "Being here without her is an eternal punishment too."

"It will pass," Roshi said as a promise.

"How would you know?" Seiya questioned. "For two hundred years, have you ever loved anyone?"

Mu, Camus, and Aiolia were taken aback of his words. Roshi only chuckled. "And how much do you love her? If you are willing to risk it all just for her - let's see how far you are willing to go."

He lifted up his hand and suddenly a strong force threw the Bronze Saints into the air. They landed heavily on the ground, with the Gold Saints standing between them and the entrance to the Underworld.

Seiya climbed back on his feet.

"Seiya, if you want to go to the Underworld, then defeat me first."

* * *

Roshi, Libra Dohko, was the oldest Gold Saint. All other Gold Saints respected and even feared him. It was hard to believe at first glance, for Roshi was a small old man. Only half of Seiya's height, it was as if once punch can break his bones and the wind would blow rest of him away. Shiryu was trained under Roshi, but he never saw Roshi fought in battles. He was about to urge Seiya to back off, but before he could say anything, Roshi already launched his first blow.

His power and cosmo were not weak for sure.

Seiya was beaten down, but as usual, he climbed back on his feet.

"You will not win this fight, Seiya," Roshi said. "You are not a Gold Saint."

"You don't know me at all," Seiya said. "We have defeated quite a few when we ran through the Twelve Houses to save Saori-san."

Roshi launched another blow.

"Life is a beautiful thing," Roshi lectured. "Because we only live once. Athena and Metis sacrificed themselves so we can live in this precious life. It is not a privilege many Saints can have. After our war against Poseidon, Shion and I were the only survivors. Athena chose to go to the Underworld so that Saga will be the last death."

"But life always come to an end," Seiya said. "That's why we have to live our life to the fullest, however short it is."

"You have lost the desire to live," Roshi pointed out. "How tragic. I will bring you back to your old self."

"Roshi-" Shiryu wanted to intervene.

"Wait!" Shun ran in between them. "Stop! We don't have to do this." He then turned to Seiya. "Roshi is not the enemy. He and Saori-san want the same thing, don't they? They want you to live on. Even if you throw yourself into the Underworld, will you be reunited with her?"

"We have endured so much," Hyoga added. "Must you throw away what you have achieved, Seiya?"

"What I have achieved..." Seiya said slowly. He looked at everyone and stood his ground. "What I have achieved...is because of her. Being a Saint is not a duty dedicated to a goddess. I have been a Saint because of her. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for my burning desire to love and protect her. To me, she was never a goddess but a girl named Saori Kido. Without her, life is meaningless." He then turned to Roshi, "I will not back down, _ever_. I am willing to die for the only chance to be with her."

"You are stubborn," Roshi said, and began to launch his attack. "Roshan Hundred Dragon."

"Seiya!" Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga feared for their friend.

"You can never dodge the Hundred Dragons," Roshi said.

Yet, the Hundred Dragons were blocked.

It was the Sagittarius Gold Cloth.

Within seconds, Seiya was clad in Sagittarius Gold Cloth, just like he was when he fought Gemini Saga.

"You think donning the Gold Cloth can make you a Gold Saint," Roshi chuckled. "You have a long way to go."

"And you? Can you still don your Gold Cloth?" Seiya asked. "Two hundred years, your body has grown old as your head."

"Really?" Roshi smirked. "What do you know about youth?" He spoke as his cosmo grew stronger, filled with life and vigor. Before Seiya's very eyes, Roshi transformed from a tiny old man to a tall, young man not older than twenty.

"Roshi?" Shiryu was in disbelief.

"Seiya, Goddess Metis has blessed me with God's gift, Misopetha Menos," Roshi, Libra Dohko, said with pride. "Since that time, my heart has not beaten more than 100,000 times a year."

For mortals, hearts beat 100,000 times a day, which meant physically Libra Dohko only aged 200 days.

"You should've told that goddess when she left you," Seiya said, referring the tale Dohko told him earlier about a goddess married a saint but ditched him after he grew too old.

"Don't make me repeat again, that Saint wasn't me," Dohko insisted, and donned his Libra Gold Cloth. Though miles away, the Cloth always knew when to find its master.

"Let's get this over with," Seiya challenged him. Both launched their attack, and their power and cosmo were almost equal.

"Seiya, you made a mistake," Dohko warned. "Your body is not ready for Gold Cloth. You will waste your energy and you will have no power left even if you defeat me."

"Whatever it takes," Seiya said.

"You will never win this!"

Indeed, Dohko's power was becoming stronger than Seiya's, at least it seemed at first. However, soon, Dohko's attack were ineffective against Seiya. Dohko's eyes widened as he saw Sagittarius Gold Cloth transformed into Divine Cloth.

"What?" The other Saints were speechless.

"Divine Cloth," Mu said. "It can only happen if the Saint touched the blood of deity."

They had seen Divine Cloth worn by Saori. In Gemini Saga's case, his Gold Cloth bore divine power but not as visible because Zeus only made the cloth divine with his blood. When Saori was shot by Silver Saint Ptolemy, her hand, stained with her own blood, grabbed Seiya's. It was the power from her blood that enabled him to burn his cosmo to the extreme, achieved seventh sense, and donned Divine Cloth. But it wasn't only her blood, it was also his love for her.

"Atomic Thunderbolt!"

"Roshan Hundred Dragon!"

Their attacks were so powerful the entire cave was blown apart.

"Shun, Shiryu, and Hyoga, goodbye," Seiya muttered as he flew down into the gigantic hole.

* * *

_Saori-san!_

Saori rose from bed after she heard his voice crying out for her.

Was it a dream?

_Seiya...you shouldn't have done this..._


	36. Chapter 36

Saori paced back and forth uneasily. She tried to convince herself that Seiya's voice was only her imagination, but she couldn't lie to herself. No, she knew him too well. He would come to her no matter what he has to go through.

"What is on your mind?" Hades asked. He came into her room and brought pomegranates.

Hades, God of Underworld, was much different from what she had envisioned. By his face, he didn't look older than twenty. His eyes were rather gentle. In fact, he bore some resemblance to Shun. After Shion brought Saori to Underworld, Hades sent him to the Elysion Field, resting place for the wise souls, as a reward for his loyalty. He had Saori settled in his castle with her own suite and servants. She wasn't treated any different than she was in Kido's mansion. Soon, Saori saw Hades as an ally and even a friend.

"I haven't seen you smile since you got here," Hades went on. "Is there something I can do?"

He cut opened the pomegranate.

"What is his name?" He pressed.

* * *

In the rubble, the Saints pulled themselves back on their feet. None of them was hurt since their Cloths had protected them. The Bronze Saints looked around for Seiya, but he was nowhere to be seen. The entrance to the Underworld - the gigantic hole blowing green flames - was still there before their eyes. In the middle of the night, the green flames were bright and enticing.

"You...you think he went down there?" Shun asked.

"Yeah," Hyoga replied. "He wants to be with her."

"He will face more battles," Shiryu said.

"Then he needs us," Shun said. "We can't let him do this alone-"

"Over my dead body!" Aiolia said. The Gold Saints - Aiolia, Camus, and Dohko - pulled them back before they could jump into the hole after Seiya.

"Seiya has made his choice," Dohko said. "This is not your battle."

"Roshi, you have taught us to support each other in battle and in life," Shiryu defended their reason.

"When you fight for justice and protect humanity, you should fight together as Saints," Camus said. "But when it's personal, it's a struggle you have to face yourself."

"Seiya is not going to the Underworld for justice or humanity," Aiolia said to them. "If you were to join him, what is it for you to do after Seiya reunites with Athena? I bet the first thing they ask you to do is to leave them alone for a while and close the door. Then comes Hades, and how are you going to explain yourselves? Athena is his niece, Seiya is her boyfriend, and who are you three? Seiya's groomsmen? Guarding the door while they are in there alone?"

He did have a point.

"Let's head back to Sanctuary," Dohko said, before Aiolia could continue.

"Is there more danger coming?" Hyoga asked.

"No, that's what you boys should do when your friend is in a relationship," Dohko replied. "You don't see him anymore because he is seeing her now. All you can do is go home."

He patted Shiryu's shoulder like an old friend.

* * *

"Is he a Saint?" Hades asked.

Saori looked away.

"I take it as a yes then," Hades said. "Saint or not, you will never see him again. You have to move on. If he is a Saint, then he shouldn't have loved you. He'd be stepping over the boundary."

"I can't," Saori admitted, blinking tears. "I can't stop thinking of him. But I want the best for him, living happily as any in the mortal world."

"Liar," Hades accused.

"What?"

"That's not what you want," Hades said. "You certainly don't want him living _happily_ on the other side while you are here. You want him to come to you."

"No, that's not true!" Saori denied, wiping her tears away. "I told him to move on."

"Did you tell him that in person?" Hades asked.

"I told him in a letter," Saori said. "I couldn't tell him in person because it's too hard."

* * *

The Saints returned to Sanctuary and Aiolia headed to House of Sagittarius, looking for his brother's Gold Cloth. It was nowhere to be seen, which confirmed that the Cloth has chosen Seiya as the new bearer. In one corner of the house, papers were scattered around. Aiolia went to pick them up.

"You shouldn't have done that," Aldebaran said. "That's personal."

"But Seiya left them there," Milo said, joined them with Shura.

"I wasn't reading it," Aiolia said. "I only saw two words."

"How long is it?" Shura asked.

"Looks like fifty pages," Aldebaran guessed.

"It's twenty-two pages," Aiolia said. "Front and back."

"Why don't you finish reading it?" Milo teased. "Since you started."

"Like I have the patience," Aiolia said. "If any girl write me such a long letter, I'd throw it away without a glance."

"You said you only saw two words," Shura said. "Which two?"

"Eighth Sense."

Now rest of the Gold Saints were alerted.

"Eighth Sense? Athena told Seiya about Eighth Sense?" Aldebaran asked. "What did she write?"

Aiolia went through the pages and finally found the part.

"Seiya," he read. "Leaving you is what I have to do. Please be strong. You have overcome so many challenges, and I have faith that you can overcome this one - forget me. Live a life of a happy mortal. Take good care of your sister. No matter what, you must never try to come to the Underworld to see me because you haven't achieved Eighth Sense."

Now he was silent.

"Don't tell me," Milo murmured.

"Seiya did exactly what Athena not want him to do," Aiolia said.

"If that's the case, then she should've mentioned it in the letter's first sentence!" Shura exclaimed.

"Does Seiya know that?" Aldebaran asked. "Maybe Athena wrote it somewhere at the beginning?"

"No," Aiolia replied. "The first ten pages is on how they met and I bet Seiya stopped reading after page two."

* * *

"If you want him to move on," Hades said. "Then you shouldn't have left him anything. Just do what you need to do. It'd convince him that you don't care for him. What you did only motivated him to do what you told him not to do."

"What do you mean?" Saori asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about," Hades said.

"He won't do that," Saori tried to convince herself otherwise. "Eighth Sense, he doesn't have it in him."

"Athena," Hades's tone suddenly changed. "I agreed to take you in to protect you, but Underworld has rules."

* * *

Before sunrise, Dohko found Shiryu at the steps of House of Libra.

"Still thinking of your friend?" Dohko asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't change his mind."

"Roshi," Shiryu was touched by how much Dohko cared for him; not only as a master but also as a friend.

"But that's what love does to you," Dohko went on. "It makes you strong and brings out the best of you. But at times, it can drive you mad."

Shiryu said nothing.

"You should go back to Roshan, Shiryu," Dohko added. "Shunrei is waiting for you. You two are the lucky ones."

"I don't know what you mean," Shiryu said.

"Yes you do," Dohko said. "Being a Saint doesn't mean that you can't love."

* * *

"Do you love him?"

Saori said nothing.

"I take your silence as a yes."

"What will you do to him?" Saori asked with fear in her voice. "If he comes here."

"As to any intruder to my realm," Hades answered. "I am your uncle, but I'm the King of Underworld. Even if he dares to enter this realm, he will have to pass gate after gate, each guarded by my specters. If he makes it all the way, then he's a warrior to keep."

"Will you let me see him?"

* * *

"Hyoga," Camus approached his disciple. "Would you like to return to Siberia?"

"No, master Camus," Hyoga said. "Not now."

"You believe what Seiya did is wrong?" Camus asked him.

"Yes," Hyoga answered honestly. "Seiya and Saori-san, I know it will not end well."

"Love is never wrong, Hyoga," Camus said. "Have you stopped loving your mother?"

Now Hyoga found himself out of words.

"Love is a strength but you should never lose your mind over it," Camus went on. "I don't mind to see you in a relationship, but don't ever act like Seiya did. I too have loved, but lost her due to an avalanche. I have moved on though I haven't forgotten her and never will."

* * *

"As I've told you, Underworld has rules and I do not tolerate any intruder," Hades said to her.

"Please, just one glance!" She pleaded.

"Let me remind you again, you are not a mortal in the mortal world," Hades said. "You are a goddess, act like one. You have no chance being with him!"

Knowing talking to him is useless, Saori bolted towards the door.

"Guards!" Hades ordered as two of his specters took hold of her arms.

"Please, for what my mother had done for you-"

"I have agreed to keep you safe," Hades said. "Which I will, but I never agreed to make you happy."

"No! Seiya!"

Hades walked out of her room and had the door locked.

"Seiya," he chuckled. "So that's his name."


	37. Chapter 37

Seiya had fought in many battles, and only now he realized that he was willing to endure the pain and overcome the barriers for _her_. When he was trained in Greece under Silver Saint Marin, initially he believed he wanted to be a Bronze Saint so that he could see his sister again. But, unconsciously, he also wanted to impress Saori as Pegasus Bronze Saint. When he fought in the Galaxian Tournament, he knew she is watching. When she was being attacked, he came to her rescue without a hesitation. For her, he had battled against Silver Saints, Mariners, Gold Saints; and now Specters of Hades.

And he succeeded, much to Hades' surprise.

Sitting in his throne, he saw Seiya appeared before him. He was no longer Pegasus Seiya, but Sagittarius Seiya. The Cloth he donned was no only a Gold Cloth but also a Divine Cloth. In his eyes, Hades saw determination.

"Seiya, isn't it?" Hades rose from his throne. He looked at Seiya with admiration rather than anger and abhorrence. "You have come here even though you know the consequences."

_Eternal punishment in Tartarus._

"I've come to see Saori-san," Seiya said.

"I don't know any Saori-san," Hades replied. "But I do have my niece Athena. She's a goddess and you are a mortal."

"Where is she?" Seiya asked.

"I can't let you see her," Hades said. "You shouldn't have come here."

"This is between Saori-san and I," Seiya said. "She wants to see me as I want to see her."

"Want and have are two different things," Hades said. "Underworld has its own rules, not even I can defy it." He stopped and twisted a ring on his finger. "Seiya, when you saw me, what do you think of me?"

"Dark, cold, and hardened," Seiya replied. "You are everything Saori-san isn't."

"You think I'm heartless," Hades said. "You know nothing about me. I, too, have loved." He went over to the crystal ball next to his throne. With his hands over it, an image of an innocent young woman appeared. She was laughing and ran with flowers in her hand. "Sasha...my Sasha..."

* * *

_Two hundred years ago..._

_A young girl hummed a song while picking flowers. She was only fourteen. There was a particular flower she looked for but she couldn't find it. Not too far away, a painter was watching her. Finally, he seemed to have found his muse._

_The girl finally found the flower she was looking for. A smile appeared on her face. The painter was besotted._

_Wind blew the flower from her hand and the girl went chasing after it. However, the wind blew it further away until the painter caught it._

_"I believe this belongs to you," he said. "It's beautiful, like you."_

_"Thank you," the girl said, taking the flower back. "My name is Sasha. What's yours?"_

_"Alone."_

_"Alone?" Sasha giggled. "That's an interesting name."_

_"Yes, I have been alone," the painter, Alone, said. "But not anymore."_

_He took her hand in his._

_Sasha looked into his eyes and her fingers interlaced with his. Together, the two laughed; planted garden; picked flowers; and Sasha became Alone's muse. He painted many portraits of her. On her sixteenth birthday, he placed a ring on her hand._

_"Two more years Sasha," Alone said. "Just you wait. In two years, we shall marry."_

_Sasha nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Little did she know that she was hugging the Lord of Underworld._

_Yes, Alone was Hades. But instead of ruling Underworld, he had spent two years in the mortal world because he was in love with Sasha. Zeus, the King of Olympus, wasn't content with that. He ordered his daughter Artemis to shoot Sasha with her arrow. Hades must resume his role as King of Underworld, Zeus told Artemis. In his arms, Sasha began to cough. Soon, she was choking blood. Helplessly, Hades watched as Sasha deteriorated in his arms. Although he was the ruler of Underworld, he couldn't reverse what had happened. Slowly, Sasha wasted away. Before her death, she removed the ring he gave her and placed it on his finger._

_"Alone, you will always have me," she whispered. "Always."_

_From Olympus, Zeus saw Sasha died in Hades arms. He too was enticed by her beauty and innocence. Before her soul could enter the Underworld, he had her brought to the Olympus to serve him as his cup bearer. His wife and queen, Metis, did not agree. She sympathized Hades and believed Sasha belonged to the Elysium Field. One day, she showed Zeus a new mantle she made for him. While Zeus was admiring the mantle, Metis had her messenger Iris took Sasha to the Underworld where she received her judgment and was sent to the Elysium Field._

_Zeus was livid after he found Sasha gone._

_"Why are you mad?" Metis asked. "Sasha is where she belongs. Hades will forever remain in the Underworld, where Sasha is. He will never be a threat to you for he loves Sasha too much to leave the Underworld."_

_Indeed, everyday, Hades would look into his crystal ball to catch a glimpse of Sasha living happily in the Elysium Field. He had no desire to be in any realm but his own.  
_

* * *

"Sasha, my Sasha," Hades murmured as he saw the image of his beloved. He then looked at Seiya. "You are a brave warrior, and I admire you. No wonder Athena thinks so much of you. Had you been any other mortal, I'd have you thrown into Tartarus without a hesitation. But with you, I will not. Instead, I will make you one of my Specters."

Seiya didn't mutter a word.

"Being my Specter, you will be in the same realm with Athena," Hades continued. "You will not see her, but at least you will be in the same realm."

"That I do not accept," Seiya said. "It is not why I am here."

"You decline to be my Specter?" Hades asked. "This is not an offer I give to anyone. I know what it is like to be separated from a loved one. You should be grateful instead of asking for too much."

"But I am not here to be a Specter," Seiya said. "I am here to see Saori-san."

"Then you will have to defeat me," Hades said, his tone turned cold. Pulling out his sword, he donned his Surplice. "If you want to see her, defeat me first."


	38. Chapter 38

Locked in her chamber, Saori was aware of the battle between Hades and Seiya. Her heart was breaking. She knew full well that Seiya will not win. Even if he did, he'd have to pay for deicide.

_You are not a mortal but a goddess. Act like one!_

That's what Hades had told her before he locked her up. As hard as she tried, she was a mortal by heart. She had grew up as a mortal and loved Seiya as a mortal. If Seiya has to die, then she was more than willing to die with him.

But could there be any other option?

Can the battle be stopped? Can she find a way to convince Hades to spare Seiya?

Her chamber's door was locked. She tried but couldn't open it.

Wait...she could open it by force with her power, couldn't she? She was a goddess after all.

She closed her eyes and burned her cosmo.

* * *

The Specters who guarded Saori's door unexpectedly felt a strong cosmo and the door was blown open.

Saori stepped out and faced the Specters. "Is your Lord Hades battling Seiya?"

The Specters were silent.

"We have to stop them!" Saori insisted. "I can feel Seiya's cosmo. It is powerful as any divine power. Even if your lord Hades can defeat Seiya, he will be harmed. If we don't stop this battle now, all of you will be responsible for any harm that came to your lord Hades."

"You can't stop him," a young man with dark hair came forward. "Thanatos, God of Death."

"Is there anything you can do?" Saori asked.

"My lord Hades is passionate," Thanatos said. "But he is also strict with the rules. He understand your heart, Goddess Athena. He had loved and still does."

"What do you mean?" Saori asked. She had seen his throne room and found only one throne, which means Hades doesn't have a queen.

"Hundred years ago, he fell into love with a mortal, Sasha," Thanatos told her. "She died from tuberculosis. Her soul is now in Elysium Field. My Lord Hades can see her from his crystal ball, but he can't be with her."

"Why not? She is in his realm."

"By the rules of the Underworld, souls of mortal are to receive their judgment based their past deeds. Those who are pure and good are sent to the Elysium Field. Regardless where they are sent, all souls are powerless to go anywhere else. Only deities can move from one field to another."

"Like you?"

"Yes," Thanatos replied. "My Lord Hades looks at his crystal ball every day."

 _What if_ , Saori thought to herself. S _omehow, I can get my hand on the crystal ball and threaten Hades to spare Seiya?_

* * *

"Seiya," Hades said as he fought Seiya with his sword. "Do you really love her? What is your true intent?"

"I have any intention," Seiya responded. "I only followed my heart."

"Really? Look at you. You are in Divine Cloth and became one of the most powerful Saints. Is it because of your own capability or is because of your relationship with her?"

Seiya's face reddened.

"If your intention is to gain power by being with a goddess, then I highly recommend you to reconsider," Hades continued. "Mortals and deities do not belong together, no matter what your heart says."

"You are saying that because you failed to fight for Sasha," Seiya pointed out. "You are a god, feared by many. Yet, you can't even fight for the woman you love."

"I gave her what I can give!" Hades defended himself. "She is now a soul belongs to Elysium Field."

"Or she belongs with you, as Saori-san belongs with me!"

* * *

"Thanatos, can you get me to the Elysium Field?" Saori asked. She had thought of threatening Hades by breaking his crystal ball into pieces so he can never see Sasha again, but another idea came to mind.

"What are you up to?" Thanatos asked.

"I want to give your Lord Hades something his heart desires."

"Sasha cannot leave Elysium Field," Thanatos reminded her. "Her soul will disappear if she does. She is not a deity."

"But I can give her the power, can I?"

"By how?"

"With my blood," Saori replied without a hesitation.

* * *

"I love Saori-san as she is, goddess or mortal," Seiya said. "And she loves me as well. She wants to be with me."

"Is that so?" Hades raised his eyebrow. "That's not the case according to her."

"What?"

"Athena can't stop thinking of you," Hades said. "But she doesn't want you to be here."

"How would you know?"

"She told me," Hades said. "And she told you in that letter she left you."

"The 22 pages-"

"Front and back," Hades said. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"I only read one page," Seiya said. "By her handwriting and length of the letter, I know how much I meant to her and how much she wants to see me no matter what she writes in that letter."

Seiya remembered that Saori had stopped writing by hand since age nine. When they were hiding from the Silver Saints, he saw her trying to write by hand. She did it slowly and painstakingly.

"She may be safe here in the Underworld," Seiya went on. "But her heart is hurting. She needs me as I need her, even if she's only a mortal."

"Mortals die, Seiya," Hades reminded her. "If Athena were a mortal, there will be a day when death separates you."

"But that day is not today," Seiya said. "Saori-san is alive."

"Not for long," Hades said, withdrawing his sword. "You can still get to her."

"What are you saying?"

"She's in the Elysium Field," Hades said, knowing everything that is happening in his realm. "She's sacrificing herself, for your sake."

* * *

Beneath her feet were beautiful flowers and before her eyes was a girl about her age. The girl had similar eyes and hair to Saori. She paid no attention to Saori, however, only busying herself with her flower rings.

"Sasha!" Saori called out.

The girl before her eyes looked up and smiled.

Saori came closer to her and reached out her hand. The two girls pressed their palms together before interlaced their fingers. Slowly, Saori slashed her wrist. Blood stained her arm but also Sasha's. Sasha didn't seem to know what is happening though she began to feel different.

 _You will be able to leave here soon_ , Saori thought. _And be reunited with your beloved. In exchange, Seiya will be spared. He will be given a chance to return to the mortal world_.

As her blood spilled, Saori's knees gave out. She lied among the flowers but still refused to let go Sasha's hand. She looked up in the blue sky and saw the white clouds. The shape of the cloud resembled a white horse with wings.

"Seiya," she muttered. "I want to see Seiya."

Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them.


	39. Chapter 39

Lights were fading away, and she was losing consciousness and had a very little energy left. It was worth it, she told herself. It was for the best. She was tired, so tired. She had battled against Silver Saints, Sea God Poseidon, and Gold Saints. She knew that if she were to leave the Underworld, then she would have to face her own father Zeus in a war where many Saints will perish, or perhaps all of them. If she were to sleep forever in the Elysium Field, then she'd be content with that.

But she also wanted to see Seiya.

And she knew he's here for she could feel his cosmo.

He's coming, she thought. Saori opened her eyes and found Seiya's cosmo stronger and closer. No, I can't let him see me like this, she said to herself. With the strength she had left, she pulled herself up. Her slashed wrist was still bleeding. She could barely maintain her balance. Her vision was blurry too.

_Seiya...Seiya..._

Was her love for him wrong?

Hades had told her that Seiya shouldn't have loved her since he was her Saint. Unbeknownst to her, Hyoga said the same thing to Seiya. Still, neither could deny their feelings towards each other.

Staggering, Saori continued to move forward until she felt warm hands around her shoulders.

"Seiya?" She muttered before collapsing against him.

"Saori-san," Seiya held her against him.

"You...you are Sagittarius now..." She noticed he is in Gold Cloth instead of Pegasus Bronze Cloth.

"The Cloth chose me," Seiya said.

Saori laughed gently. She was in a white dress, lying among the flowers, and leaned against him, a knight in his gold armor. It was a beautiful scene, though ironically, Saori never liked to be seen as a helpless damsel in distress who needed to be saved by a knight in a shining armor. When she was little, Julian used to call her "princess" which annoyed her. No, she never wanted to be princess locked in a tower waiting for her knight to rescue her. She wanted to be a fighter who slay the dragon herself.

And she had been a fighter. She had fought against Shaina, Poseidon, and Capricorn Shura; and she fought well. Yet, with Seiya, somehow, she was always in a situation where she needs him to come to her rescue, like when she was facing Black Phoenix and Poseidon. Seiya had seen her in her most vulnerable state, but every time, he shielded her from danger and made her feel safe.

"Why did you come here?" Saori asked.

"You want to see me," Seiya said. "You said that my happiness is yours. I wasn't happy not seeing you, and so you are not happy."

Her hand went to his. "And you are here. I have been dreaming about Sagittarius Saint since my grandfather told me his story. Every time I thought about Sagittarius, it's always you who appeared before me. Now I know, you are that Sagittarius Saint all along."

He smiled and noticed her slashed wrist.

"I...I gave Hades something he cannot refuse," Saori explained. "He will spare you."

"I am not leaving without you," Seiya insisted.

"Then stay with me," Saori said. "When you are around, not matter how much pain I am in, I am happy."

"Not like an angry wasp."

Saori held his hand. "Seiya, I am a goddess, a fate I cannot avoid. They say that deities and mortals don't belong together, but I don't care. I never wanted to be a goddess. I want to be that stubborn girl who wants you to be her horse. That day when I woke up in your bed, seeing you before me, it's the happiest day of my life."

"You are the one I love," Seiya told her. "Saori-san."

"Is this the end...you think?" Saori asked.

"No, it's the beginning," Seiya said. "We will never be separated again."

* * *

From afar, Hades was watching the two. The way Saori and Seiya gazed at each other reminded him how Sasha gazed into his eyes before she died from tuberculosis.

"Alone, is that you?"

Hades turned and saw young woman with purple hair before him.

"Sasha?" He reached out his hand. "You recognize me?"

Indeed, in his dark robe and Surplice, he didn't expect Sasha to recognize him since he looked very different from Alone the Painter. Hades was aware of his reputation in the mortal world. Most people feared him and wouldn't even dare to mutter his name. Many misidentified him as Death. Though he was the Ruler of the Underworld, death impacted him as it does to any mortal. Death had taken Sasha from him.

"Alone," Sasha whispered his name while rubbing the ring on his hand. It was the same ring she placed on his finger before she died. He had never taken it off.

"Yes, Sasha," Hades replied, feeling the power she received from Saori. "It's Alone."

"How did you become the Lord of Underworld?" She asked innocently.

"I always have been," Hades said. "This is who I truly am."

"You still love me?" Sasha looked away. "You are a god, and I'm only a mortal."

"Sasha, this ring never left my finger," Hades said. "It has always been you, never anyone else."

"Are we..."

"We are together, Sasha," Hades said. "Never be parted again."

Slowly, his lips touched hers. Pressing his forehead against hers, he realized that Sasha is no longer a mortal. She could leave the Elysium Field now. He then looked at Seiya and Saori.

* * *

Saori rested in Seiya's arms, and she started to feel cold. She clutched Seiya's hand and said, "Seiya, don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Seiya promised her, holding her tighter.

"I've lost too much blood," she whispered. "I don't know how long I will last."

"Don't say that," Seiya hushed her with a kiss. His tears fell on her face, combined with hers.

"If this is the end, you have to live on," Saori said. "Live. With your friends and family."

It was a privilege she never had.

"Not without you," Seiya said.

"I wish...I wish I'm only a mortal. We can be together and live in the world we know."

Gently, Hades came closer to them; and Sasha was behind him. He looked at Saori and then at Sasha.

"Sasha, love, look away," he said. He turned her around and drew his sword.

Saori's eyes widened.

"Seiya-"

Before she could finish, the sword stabbed through Seiya's heart and hers.

"Seiya," Saori struggled to speak his name as their fingers interlaced. "You and I, together as always."

"Yes, Saori-san," Seiya replied. "This life and the next."

With a smile, Saori closed her eyes, feeling Seiya collapsing on top of her while her hand still held his.


	40. Chapter 40

She could feel sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a figure before her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine," he replied. "You want to call Tatsumi?"

"Why?" Saori asked, sitting up.

"To let him know that you are at my place," Seiya replied.

"I'm not a child, Seiya," Saori said. "Besides, I like to be here with you. I don't want hide it from Tatsumi."

"What about Julian?"

"Julian?" Saori laughed. "Trust me he doesn't care for me at all. In fact, I think he's...you know."

"He's what?" Seiya pressed.

"He's..." Blushing, Saori tried to look away before Seiya pulled her into a kiss. "He's not the right one for me. You are."

"You like my bed?" Seiya asked, stroking her long hair.

"Yes, it's comfortable enough but a little hard," Saori replied, burying her face into his neck. She certainly didn't want to marry a man who doesn't love her. Julian had pursued her for a long time since they were children, but he only did so for the Kido wealth. Tatsumi had suspected that she developed feelings toward Seiya, a boy her grandfather Mitsumasa Kido took in thirteen years ago. Saori and Seiya didn't get along as children. In fact, they fought so often that Mitsumasa Kido decided to send Seiya away to study in Greece. After Seiya returned from Athens, he and Saori continued to have tension between them; however, unexpectedly, love blossomed as well.

They had kept their relationship secretive, but Saori didn't want to anymore.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Tatsumi asked her after she returned. "I was so worried!"

"I was with Seiya," Saori told him without a hesitation.

"You were with Seiya?"

"Yes, Tatsumi," Saori replied. "It's not going to work out with Julian. If I choose to spend rest of my life with someone, I want it to be Seiya."

"Oujo-sama, I don't disagree with your choice regarding to Julian-sama," Tatsumi said. "Julian-sama hardly ever stayed at the same place longer than a month. He's traveling all over the world, and I know that's not the life you want. But Seiya?"

"I love him, Tatsumi," Saori said, goes to the window. "And he loves me too."

"Where is he now? Do you know?"

Since his return from Athens, Seiya had been staying in a small house by the dock. He liked to see sunrise and sunset by the water. His friend from orphanage Miho had been visiting him. Obviously she had feelings towards him, but Seiya's heart was Saori's.

"He went to the orphanage to talk to Miho," Saori replied, as she spotted Seiya at the mansion's gate. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

She smiled and ran out of the mansion. From the window, Tatsumi saw Saori jumped into Seiya's arms.

Seiya took out a small ring box from his pocket.

"This belonged to my mother," he said. "She had a small hand, like you."

"Will you move back into the mansion?" Saori asked.

"Yes, but we'll keep that house by the dock," Seiya said.

* * *

"Brother," Zeus, King of Olympus, sat before Hades, Ruler of Underworld. He had summoned Hades to Olympus on a friendly invite. The two brothers had wine and played chess.

"How is your new queen?" Hades asked, knowing full well Hera's jealousy towards Zeus' affairs with nymphs and mortals.

"How is yours?" Zeus asked.

"She is well," Hades replied. "She is happy, we are happy."

"How could she be happy without sunlight?" Zeus asked. "I thought she's the happiest when playing with flowers under the sun."

"I am her sunlight and she is mine," Hades said. "You don't understand love, brother. Metis had loved you, but you saw her as a threat. You believe that her child - _your child_ \- will defeat you and take your throne based on a senseless prophecy. Your real enemy is yourself, brother. You had killed father and took over his throne."

"Enough!" Zeus showed anger. "Where is my daughter?"

"Why do you care? She will never be a threat to you anymore," Hades said nonchalantly.

* * *

A car stopped before a small chapel.

Tatsumi stepped out with Seiya and opened the door for Saori, who was in a beautiful white dress. Instead of a big, publicized wedding, both wanted a small, private wedding, which Tatsumi supported.

The three walked into the chapel and a young man came before them.

"Can I help you?" 

"Oh yes, we are here to wed," Seiya said.

"Then I can certainly help," the young man said. "You can call me Father Alone."

What a strange name, Saori thought. At first glance, she saw this priest, Alone, a type of person with many skeletons in his closet. However, when he smiled at her, instantly she had a warm, familial feelings towards him.

"Come, my children," Father Alone said. "I wish you many years of happiness."

* * *

_Ten years later..._

In the forest, a ten year-old boy carried a bamboo basket on his shoulders and searched for herbs. It was his daily assignment from his father, who practiced medicine. His family had been helping the people in need with food and medical care. The boy had a deep love and respect for his father.

A rock flew at him and the boy caught it. He sensed another person nearby.

"Who's there?" He asked out loud.

Anther boy of his age emerged. "I'm lost."

"You are lost?" The first boy asked. He put down his basket and asked, "Where are you going? I can help you. I know this mountain."

"I was here with my father," the second boy replied. "We got separated."

"You hungry?" The first boy took out a bun from his basket. "My name is Ryuhou."

"I'm Kouga," the second boy said. 

"Why don't you come to my house?" Ryuhou offered. "My father can help you. He knows many people."

"What does your father do?" Kouga asked.

"He's is a doctor," Ryuhou said. "And your father?"

"I don't know what he does," Kouga answered honestly. "We live in a big house."

The two boys walked out of the forest and arrived before a small house.

"Come on in," Ryuhou invited as Kouga followed. "Father, this is my friend Kouga. He's here with his father but he's lost."

Ryuhou's father, a tall man with long green hair, noticed Kouga's eyes. Those eyes were very familiar.

"Welcome Kouga," he said. "Make yourself a home."

For the next three days, Kouga stayed in Ryuhou's house. The two boys became inseparable.

"Your father will find you," Ryuhou assured Kouga. "My father and I always know how to find each other."

"Really?"

"Cosmo."

"Cosmo? What is that?"

Before Ryuhou could answer, they heard someone outside yelling Kouga's name.

"Kouga? Kouga where are you?"

"Dad!" Kouga ran out. 

"Where have you been?" His father rebuked.

Ryuhou joined them with his father.

"Sorry for the trouble my son caused you," Kouga's father said. "Thanks for taking care of him. I'm Seiya by the way."

"Shiryu," Ryuhou's father replied and the two had a handshake. Despite Seiya not remembering him, Shiryu was happy to see Seiya. After Seiya went to the Underworld to find Saori, the Saints assumed that he suffered the inevitable fate of eternal punishment. However, at the same time, the Bronze Saints knew Seiya could make miracles. In fact, the Bronze Saints bet against the Gold Saints that Seiya can beat the odds. And they won, after reading about Seiya and Saori's marriage from the news. Apparently they were now two mortals without any memory of the past, but they are happy. Since Bronze Saints won the bet, as agreed, Shun was appointed as the new Pope of the Sanctuary instead of Leo Aiolia.

Seiya and Saori's union made the Bronze Saints realize that they are fortunate to live in peace rather than fight in battles. Shiryu married Shunrei with Libra Dohko's blessing and settled in Roshan. Hyoga went back to Siberia where he opened a bar. Ikki was still an absentee most of the time. Rest of the Bronze Saints, including Jabu, chose to stay in Sanctuary where Shun is now the Pope.

"Father, can we stay here for a few more days?" Kouga pleaded. He really liked Ryuhou.

"We have to go home, Kouga," Seiya said. "Your mother is waiting for us."

Ryuhou handed Kouga his address. "We can still be friends. We can write."

"Write?" Kouga questioned. "Not email?"

Seiya stopped Kouga before he could say more. "Yes, Ryuhou, Kouga will write. He needs to practice."

"Kouga, who's in charge? Your mom or dad?" Shiryu asked in amusement.

"My-"

"Let's go Kouga," Seiya said. "We are going to miss our flight."

The two father-and-sons bid each other goodbye.

"Kouga, remember to write!" Ryuhou shouted as Kouga walked away with Seiya.

Kouga looked back at Shiryu and pointed at Seiya. _Dad is in charge._

Shiryu smiled; he had expected as much. He was content to see the friendship between Kouga and Ryuhou. He firmly believed that the Bronze Saints will be reunited again. Like what Libra Dohko had said, they weren't just friends, but brothers too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please.


End file.
